


Just go with it

by SilentRain91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is a doctor with her own building, F/F, Fluff, Give it a try, Lexa applies for a job, Lexa sees a ghost from her past, Octavia is besties with Clarke and Raven becomes a part of their gang, She is about to get married with Finn, Slow Burn, Slowly healing, alcohol is being mentioned quite a few times, before the wedding she hears he had been cheating and she meets Raven, children are involved, some sadness in it, things happen and Clarke needs someone to play her fake ex-wife, where Clarke is the boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Clarke is about to marry Finn. She is preparing herself with Octavia when they hear Finn and a girl shouting down the hall. It turns out Finn has been cheating on her with a woman named Raven. Things are awkward, and Raven befriends Clarke and Octavia. Clarke plunges herself into rebounds and drinking, while she tries to move on. </p><p>Lexa is married. Costia is her wife. One day she has an important job interview with Doctor Clarke Griffin. When she gets home, happy to share the good news with Costia that she has been hired, something is very wrong. </p><p>Two broken hearts. Two women who close themselves off for love. Until one day Clarke meets someone and thinks it could be something. When that someone finds the wedding ring she has kept all that time, she winds up creating a fake story and needing someone to be her fake ex-wife....Meanwhile Octavia and Raven are getting crazy by Clarke's shenanigans. </p><p>The idea for this story is loosely based upon a movie I like that is called 'Just go with it'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken hearts

Clarke is preparing herself for her wedding. She feels nervous, but in a good way. It’s the type of nervous where electricity moves through her body and butterflies erupt in her stomach. Her high school boyfriend had proposed to her, after they had been dating for three years.

Finn had taken her to a football station. It wasn’t really her thing, but she knows he likes those types of things. It’s not that she doesn’t like any sports because she does, but just not that one. In the middle of the game, when there was a break, his proposal to her popped up on a big screen. It was slightly scary and nerve wrecking to have so many eyes on her that day. Everyone seemed to hold their breaths. Finn had looked at her like a lost puppy, begging to be adopted.

In a quick haze, she had said yes and that’s how it all begun. The wedding was set quite fast. She wasn’t left with much time to find a wedding dress. She had laughed and teased about how Finn couldn’t seem to get their wedding over with fast enough. Mere two weeks after Finn’s proposal, the wedding was about to take place.

She is putting her wedding dress on when the door swings open and her best friend walks in.

“Hey, Clarke!” Octavia greets Clarke cheerfully. Her eyes scan her friend from head to toe. “Wow, you look beautiful in that dress.”

“Thanks, O.” Clarke smiles at her friend. “You look beautiful in yours as well.” She looks at the peachy bridesmaid dress Octavia is wearing.

“How are you feeling?”

“Just peachy.” Clarke laughs halfheartedly.

Octavia claps Clarke lightly on her shoulder. “Come on, for real.” She rolls her eyes. “That was a bad pun about my dress. How are your nerves?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more nervous in my life.” Clarke replies earnestly. “What if this is all happening too fast?”

Octavia can tell this is not just her friend trying to chicken out. She’s known Clarke since they were little kids. “He did ask you quite fast. I mean sure, you guys have been dating for like three years, but school barely ended when he proposed.” She had been surprised when Clarke had told her. “He kind of had you cornered by proposing in front of so many people. It’s sweet that he was showing his love for you like that, but it kind of makes it hard to say no, I bet.”

“I really do love him, you know?”

Octavia nods. “I know, you had a crush on him for years before you two began to date and you’ve been stuck to each other ever since.” She knows all about how much Clarke had been swooning over Finn. Personally she doesn’t get what her friend sees in him. Finn appears too slick and as if something is always off. She gets a bad vibe from him.

Clarke is looking at herself in the mirror, while Octavia is helping her to apply some makeup. They’re both startled when they hear shouting from down the hall, where Finn has been preparing with his suit.

_“Get your hands off of me Finn! You said you wanted to marry me and now you tell me you had a girlfriend all this time and now you’re going to marry her!?”_

_“Wait, I love you. Don’t go. We can work this out. We’ve had fun, right? That doesn’t have to stop.”_

_“For fucks sake, Finn! How can you say that!? I thought I was the only one for you. Now I come over and you just tell me all of this. You’re going to get married and you still want to sleep with me? You’re a filthy cheater!”_

_“Keep your voice down. I don’t want her to hear you. You can’t deny that you want me. I have half an hour left we could have some fun before I have to go.”_

_“Do you even hear yourself!?”_

Clarke’s eyes fill with tears. She had left the room she was in, moved further down the hall and had been listening by the door. Finn has been cheating on her? All this time? He wants to marry her while he’s sleeping with someone else? How can he do this to her? What did she do wrong? Her knees feel weak.

Octavia is furious. With her foot she kicks the door and barges in. The girl in the room jumps up. She walks over to Finn and pushes him against the wall. “You asshole!” She punches his nose and blood seeps onto his suit. “Do you have any idea how much you’ve hurt Clarke!?”

Clarke walks in the room and places a hand on Octavia’s shoulder. “O, stop. He’s not worth it.” Her eyes meet with Finn’s and she looks away. She sees the girl in the room.

“Shit, hey.” The girl walks up to Clarke. “You must be his girlfriend. I swear I didn’t know. He always told me he was single. I’m sorry for,” she moves her hand around. “All of this.”

Clarke shrugs and tries to blink her tears away. “You didn’t know.” She points at Finn without looking at him. “He’s the cheater.”

The girl holds her hand out. “I’m Raven.” She looks over Clarke’s shoulder to see Finn. “Want to beat him up together?” She offers with half a smile.

Clarke holds her hand out as well, to shake Raven’s hand. “I’m Clarke.” She laughs a little at Raven’s offer. “I think Octavia has got that department covered.”

“Clarke, please, we can talk about this.” Finn pleads. He reaches an arm out to Clarke.

Octavia grabs Finn’s arm and twists it behind his back. She pushes him down onto the floor and holds him there with her foot. “Clarke?” She asks carefully.

Clarke wipes her tears away with the back of her hands. “Kick him out.” She replies coolly. “I never want to see him again.”

Octavia pulls Finn up by his collar. “You heard her, get out!” She pushes him towards the door.

“But my clothes…” Finn begins.

“I’ll help.” Raven says. She walks over to the window, opens it, walks to his closet, scoops as many of his clothes in her arms as she can carry and throws them out the window. “There you go.”

Finn is staring at Clarke, Octavia and Raven with his mouth open. “But, I love you!”

Clarke crosses her arms. “Which one of us would that be?”

Raven copies Clarke’s movements. “Yeah Finn, which one?”

“I… I…” Finn mutters and shifts his eyes between Clarke and Raven. “I love you both, we could work something out and-”

Octavia slams the door shut in Finn’s face. She hears him scowl about his nose. Well, it’s broken now that’s for sure. Good, he deserves that.

Clarke sits down on the bed with tears in her eyes. Raven sits down next to her and awkwardly swings one arm around her to offer her some comfort. Neither one of them expected their day to go like this.

Octavia excuses herself so she can check if the asshole finally left, and so she can cancel the wedding. All the expenses will be charged to Finn of course.

 

  


* * *

  


 

 Clarke is sitting in a bar with Octavia and Raven. She needs a drink and Raven had said she really needs one too. Octavia followed them both.

The third round of drinks is being placed in front of them.

“This one’s on me.” Raven says. She grabs her glass and keeps drinking until it is empty. “Shitty day, huh?” She asks Clarke, already knowing the answer all too well.

“Yeah, it has been a crap day.” Clarke replies sadly. She grabs her own glass and drinks. “Barely out of school and I feel like I’m some old divorced woman.” She’s glad she caught Finn before getting married to him. “It sucks for you as well. How long had he been… you know, with you?”

“My dad has a shop, he’s a mechanic. I was often helping out in his shop, cuz it’s kinda my thing too.” Raven explains. “About two years ago I met Finn there when he brought his car in. He asked me out, said he was single and that’s where it all began.” She looks at Octavia. “It was pretty badass how you handled him.”

Clarke laughs. “O never liked Finn. She tolerated him for me. I should’ve known that something was off about him. O knew something wasn’t right, I should have listened to her.”

Octavia nudges her friend. “Don’t beat yourself up over it. You couldn’t have known.” She doesn’t want Clarke to pin this onto herself. “He’s a filthy weasel and you deserve better.” Her eyes meet Raven’s. “You too by the way, you seem kinda cool.”

“Thanks.” Raven smiles a little at Octavia. “It’s nice of you two to let me hang out with you.”

“We all needed a drink.” Clarke points out. She moves her hand up and motions at the waiter. “Fourth round’s on me.” She takes her wallet out of her pocket and places money on the table.

“You two now know that I’m a mechanic.” Raven says. “What about the two of you, what do you do?” She’s curious to know a bit more about them.

Clarke downs her glass before answering. “I just began a small doctor’s practice. It ain’t much, but it’s something. O is my assistant.”

“Yeah.” Octavia pitches in. “I assist her with things. Clarke is the big boss.”

Clarke snorts. “Not really the big boss when I only got a handful of people working for me.” She doesn’t think that’s something worth appraising.

“It’s neat that you got your own doctor’s practice.” Raven says truthfully. “You still get to be the boss of the people who work for you, must be pretty cool. I hope I can open my own garage soon, but I’m still saving up a little.”

Octavia rests her chin in her hands and leans her elbows on the table. “How come we never saw you at our school?” She asks Raven. If Raven would have been at their school, she would have noticed her. “Clarke and I know more than half of the people in the school we went to, we would have seen you if you went to the same school.” She assumes Raven must be from around here.

“I went to a small school, called Arkadia.” Raven replies. “It was a dumb school, I got bored a lot. Physics was interesting though and math as well.”

“Ah a brainiac.” Clarke teases. She winks the waiter over for another round. “You must be pretty smart.”

“Eh.” Raven shrugs. “I manage. So what about you and Pocahontas?”

“Pocahontas?” Octavia asks. “My friends usually call me O.”

“You seem like a Pocahontas to me.” Raven explains. “So to which school did you two go?”

“We went to Polis.” Clarke replies. She never liked it much. “It was sort of okay, I guess.”

“Polis? Damn, that’s the one that’s seriously huge.” Raven is surprised. Polis is a rich kid’s school. No wonder Clarke has her own doctor’s practice. “You wouldn’t have noticed me if I’d had gone there, the crowd would’ve been too big.”

“Oh I would’ve noticed you.” Octavia replies a little too fast. She stares into her empty glass. “Another round anyone? This one’s on me.” It’s a bit warm in here and she feels her cheeks reddening. “I think they turned the heater up too much.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Clarke says, opening a button from her shirt. “I’d rather get out of here and get some fresh air.”

The waiter walks over to their table with the last bill. He smiles at Clarke and writes his number on the bill.

Clarke grins as she leaves the bar with Octavia and Raven, waving the bill with the phone number in one hand.

Octavia eyes her friend. “You’re not going to call him are you?” She feels like that would be way too fast. “I’m all for you moving on, but you might want to take it easy at least a little.”

Clarke looks at Raven for support. “Rebound, get what I mean?” She can use the distraction.

“I get ya.” Raven replies with a smirk. “Just be careful and don’t go breaking any hearts.”

Clarke takes her phone, types the phone number in it and sends off a text.

 

  


* * *

  


 

Lexa smiles at her wife. She’s beautiful. Five years ago, she met Costia. They both went to Arkadia. It’s a small school, but not bad. She has always known that she’s gay. Their love had blossomed beautifully. When she proposed to Costia, she knew that she would want to spend the rest of her life with her.

Eighteen months ago, they got married. It’s a day Lexa will never forget. Their wedding was small and modest. She wore a suit while Costia had worn a dress. After the wedding, they danced. To make her wife happy, she had taken a few dance classes, so she wouldn’t mess up. There had been white lilies at their wedding, they are Costia’s favorite.

Her wife is still sleeping. She doesn’t want to wake her up yet. She hears small sounds in the room down the hall. After pressing a soft kiss against Costia’s forehead, she walks down the hall and enters the room.

“Hey, Aden.” Lexa smiles at her son. She lifts him up from his crib. “You’re up early.” She kisses his cheek. As she rocks him in her arms, he stops wailing.

After she had gotten married with Costia, her wife said something was missing. She loves Costia more than she can imagine and she couldn’t say no when her wife said she wanted a child. It had been a long and difficult procedure. The first time it didn’t work like it should have. After three failed attempts, Costia had gotten pregnant. Nine months later, Aden entered their life.

She was worried that she wouldn’t be ready yet to be a mother, but the moment Aden was born and looked at her, she was smitten. Every piece of her loves their son. He’s perfect and healthy, what more could she want? Well, there is one thing she wants. For now she lives in a two room apartment with her wife and their son.

She is saving up to buy a house with Costia soon. Once they have their house, everything will be perfect. She has her wife who she will always love and their son, the two big loves of her life. She has a job interview scheduled for a job that will make sure she can earn more money so she can save up more.

She walks into the kitchen with Aden in her arms. It’s time to prepare his bottle of milk. She smiles as she prepares his bottle. After heating it up, she tests it on her elbow, to check if it’s not too hot. It would be awful if she would burn Aden’s tongue and throat. It’s warm, but not too hot. She is getting a bit better at this each morning. The first time she ever made a bottle for Aden and tested the temperature by letting a drop fall on her elbow, it had been so hot that she had to hold her elbow under cold water for fifteen minutes.

She had felt horrible after that happened. Costia, always the kind soul, had calmed her down and ensured her that nothing bad had happened to their son because she had checked the temperature before even thinking about giving it to him. Her wife had been right, but she had panicked and thought about what if.

Aden drinks slowly with soft and small slurping noises.

When the bottle is empty, she prepares his baby tub so she can give him a bath. She enjoys doing this. Costia never minds to let her handle this while she sleeps. When Aden was born, she had pictured everything a bit differently. She thought she would have to swat Costia away to get some time with Aden, but that isn’t the case.

She does pretty much everything for their son, but she doesn’t mind, not a single bit. Taking care of Aden is something she does with love. When the temperature is right, she gently takes their son’s clothes off and places him in the baby tub. She holds her hand at the back of his head, making sure he won’t slip into the water. With her other hand she washes him.

All the products she needs and fresh clothes are nearby. It’s a routine she’s used to by now. When she’s done washing him, she uses a product specially made for babies to rub some over his head. The first time she had chuckled and told her wife it smells like perfume on his head.

As she lifts him out of the baby tub and wraps him into a towel, she smells his forehead. “You smell like roses.” She dries him off and puts his clothes on. He’s so tiny that sometimes she’s still worried she might break him.

After she is properly dressed herself, she holds Aden in her arms. Breakfast is set out on the table. Her wife should wake up any second now. She has to leave soon for her job interview.

Costia enters the kitchen, all dressed and her purse over her shoulder.

“Good morning.” Lexa whispers softly. She walks over to her wife and kisses her softly. “I made breakfast.”

“Oh.” Costia looks around. “That’s sweet, Lex, but I have to go. I’m meeting up with some friends.”

Lexa is surprised. Her wife didn’t tell her about that. Not that Costia has to tell her every little thing she does. “I have to leave for my job interview, the one I told you about.” She had told her wife at least a hundred times. “I thought you would be home today and that you would watch Aden.”

“I’m sorry.” Costia whispers. “I forgot.”

Lexa is slightly disappointed. This job interview is important. “I should be back in an hour or two. Can you watch Aden until then?” She can watch their son for the rest of the day after that.

Costia shakes her head. “I already promised my friends and I really don’t want to bail on them.” She kisses Lexa’s cheek. “Maybe the neighbors can watch him for a while?”

Lexa knows that’s not an option. Their neighbors are very old people. “I love you, Costia.”

Costia smiles at her wife and their son, before walking out of their apartment and closing the door.

 

  


* * *

  


 

Lexa is on her way to her job interview. Aden is tightly secured in a baby carrier that’s strapped in front of her. She won’t be surprised if this job interview goes entirely wrong. Who brings a baby to a job interview? Her boss who isn’t even her boss yet will hate her already.

After taking a few deep breaths, she enters the building. She takes a quick look at her watch.

9:57

Good, she still has three minutes before her job interview begins. She is right on time. Punctuality is important to her. She would have been here ten minutes ago, if she wouldn’t have to change her plans to take Aden with her.

It feels almost as if Costia is avoiding her and their son as much as possible, but she pushes those negative thoughts away. No, her wife loves them both. Costia wanted a child, she wouldn’t push them away. She feels guilty for even considering such a thought about her wife.

“Hello.” A young girl greets Lexa. “Are you here for an appointment? Is it for you or for your child?”

Lexa sees the young girl’s nametag. It reads Octavia. “Hello.” She politely greets back. “I am here for a job interview with Doctor Griffin.” She explains.

“Oh, I see.” Octavia appears surprised. Her mouth is slightly open, but she closes it and seems to recover herself. “Right, follow me.” She smiles at Lexa.

Lexa knows how ridiculous it looks. Of course Octavia must have assumed she would be here as a patient. She follows Octavia to a room that has the letters ‘Doctor Griffin’ written on the glass in big letters.

Octavia knocks on the door. “Hey Clarke, your ten o’clock is here. Y’know, for the job interview.” She says through the door.

“Okay, O.” Sounds from inside the room. “Let her in.”

Lexa didn’t think they would appear so casual. She presumed they would be formal. As she enters the room, she is definitely surprised. When she was applying for the job through the internet, she had assumed Doctor Griffin would have been a middle aged woman. Oh how wrong she was. Doctor Griffin might even be a few years younger than her. She looks like she recently graduated.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Griffin.” The Doctor greets. “Man, I sound old don’t I?” She laughs. “Just call me Clarke.”

Lexa feels overdressed with her suit. This young doctor in front of her looks casual with her blue shirt, white pants, baby blue eyes and blonde locks.

Clarke clears her throat. “Take a seat.” She points at the chair in front of her desk.

Lexa mentally scolds herself for being rude. “Hello, I’m Lexa.” She holds her hand out. “Lexa Woods.”

Clarke shakes her hand. “Cute kid.” She grins a little. “What’s your kid’s name?”

“His name is Aden.” Lexa replies. “I apologize for bringing him here. My wife had important matters to attend to and I could not find a babysitter on such a short notice.”

“More important than a job interview?”

Lexa shifts a bit on the chair.

“Relax, I’m kidding.” Clarke waves her hand. “It’s okay that you’re bringing your son here to bribe me to hire you.”

Lexa doesn’t know how to respond. Is this really happening? She never had a job interview like this. Well, she never had one with Aden before, but she’s quite sure this is not how a job interview should go, regardless of Aden being with her.

Clarke grabs some papers and looks at Lexa’s résumé. “I see you already have some experience as an accountant.” Her eyes skim over the papers.

Lexa is relieved that the topic has shifted. “Yes, as you can see I have worked at-”

Clarke cuts her off. “You’re hired.” She winks at Lexa. “On one condition.”

Lexa is taken aback by the way her now new boss is handling this job interview. “What is your condition?” She will say yes, unless the condition is really bad.

“I can’t let you bring your son to work.”

Lexa nods. “Yes, I mean no. I mean, I will not bring him to work.” This is not going any way she would have pictured it.

Clarke hands Lexa some documents. “This is all the information you need.” She scribbles a number down on a card and hands it to Lexa.

Lexa takes the card and looks at it. “Did you just give me your phone number?” The moment the words slip from her mouth, she regrets them. This is her new boss who could easily fire her. “What I mean to say is, isn’t your number already on the documents?” She hopes Clarke did not seriously try to hit on her by giving her private phone number. She has a wife.

Clarke laughs. “It’s not what you think it is.” She assures. “It’s a number from a friend of mine. She could babysit your son for you when you struggle to find a babysitter. She lives around the area.”

Lexa has to pinch herself soon. This must be a dream right? This job interview could not truly have been so overly casual and her new boss did not just give her a phone number for a babysitter.

“Can you start tomorrow at eight?”

“Yes.” Lexa replies. “I will be here at eight sharp.”

“Good.” Clarke returns her attention to a stack of papers. “I’ll see you then.”

 

  


* * *

  


 

Octavia sits down on top of Clarke’s desk and grins at her.

“What are you grinning at?”

“You hired the hottie with the kid.”

Clarke looks up from her papers and rolls her eyes. “She’s our new accountant. I didn’t hire her for her looks.” She states dryly.

“Clarke, you’ve had countless of dates with random people.” Octavia points out matter-of-factly. “It’s only been a month and I’ve lost count already.”

“O stop, just because I’m bisexual doesn’t mean I’m into everyone. So what if I’ve had a few flings? I’m totally over Finn.” She knows the latter is a lie. “That hottie you’re referring to has a wife.” Now that’s the truth.

“Ah gotcha.” Octavia gives her friend her finger guns. “Can’t be flirting with her then.”

“I wasn’t planning to.”

Octavia decides to drop the topic. “Are we still going out for drinks with Raven after work?” She takes her phone and skims through her texts. “Raven will be picking us up with her car.”

Clarke pushes Octavia off of her desk. “Get back to work.” A playful smile tugs at her lips. “Yeah, we’re still on for that.”

“You better not get drunk this time.”

“I’m a professional, O.”

Octavia laughs. “Yeah sure, Clarke. Whatever you tell yourself. That job interview didn’t sound so professional.” She had heard every bit of it.

“O!” Clarke groans. “Stop eavesdropping at my door.”

“Just wanted to know how bad you’d embarrass yourself.”

“You’re an awesome friend.” Clarke replies sarcastically. “Now get back to work or I’ll fire you.”

“You wouldn’t dare, you love me too much.”

 

  


* * *

  


 

Lexa arrives back home with Aden in their apartment. She hasn’t been gone for long, less than an hour. She can’t wait to share the good news that she got the job. Costia will be proud. When she closes the door behind her, she notices that something isn’t right. There are a few clothes on her apartment floor. Perhaps Costia has returned home early and changed her clothes. She carefully kneels down, as well as she can with the baby carrier without squishing Aden, to pick up to few items of clothing.

“Costia, are you home?”

There is no response. She walks towards their bedroom. Their closet is open and more than half of the clothes are gone. She can only see her own clothes still in the closet. Her wife has always had more clothes. It scares her to see this.

She nervously paces through the apartment. Thanks to that, Aden wakes up from his peaceful sleep and cries. “Oh no, Aden. I am sorry.” She tries to soothe him. “Shh.” She rubs small circles on his back.

There is a note stuck to the refrigerator. She looks at the note and reads it. It must be from her wife.

_Dear Lexa,_

_I don’t know how to tell you this. After our marriage, I met someone. It clicked right away. When I was pregnant, I fell in love. During that time, I began to fall out of love with you. We said our love would last forever. When I told you it would, I meant it, but then everything changed on my side. I know I have been avoiding you. It was because I felt guilty. During the last few months of my pregnancy, I was regretting that I convinced you to have a child. I’m not ready to settle so much. We had gotten married, had Aden and you have been saving up for a house. All of that seemed great and I thought I wanted all those things, but I don’t. I want to go see the world, travel to new places and meet new people. You’re an anchor. You have built your life here and you’re stuck. I can’t be stuck with you. You have been doing a good job at raising Aden, and I’m sure you’ll continue to do great. Our divorce papers will be sent to you through mail, I already filed them. You won’t see me anymore. I needed to escape, I couldn’t breathe. I’m sorry._

_\- Costia_

_  
_


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds something out. 
> 
> Lexa is a bit of a mess.

Clarke runs into the bathroom and closes the door. Her hands are shaking as she rummages through her purse to find what she’s looking for. This feels like raiding her own medical supplies. Not that it matters. She’s the boss, she owns this place. After turning her purse upside down, she finds what she had been looking for. This is what she gets from tossing random things in her purse. If she would be better organized, she wouldn’t have this issue.

“Shit, shit, shit!”

“Whoa, Clarke.” Octavia knocks on the bathroom door. “Are you okay in there?” She wasn’t eavesdropping this time, but when she saw Clarke nearly sprinting towards the bathroom and shouting expletives five minutes later, it was kind of impossible not to hear.

Clarke groans loudly. “No, I’m not okay at all.” She kicks her foot against the door out of frustration. It would be pointless to lie.

Octavia is worried. “Can I come in?” She asks gently.

“Yeah sure.” Clarke sighs. The door clicks. “It’s unlocked now.”

Octavia opens the door, walks in and shuts the door again. “What’s wrong? Are you sick?” She eyes her friend who doesn’t look so well.

“I’m the dumbest doctor ever.”

Octavia walks over to her friend. “What are you talking about?” She hugs Clarke. “You’re not a dumb doctor, you’re young and brilliant. You got your own doctor’s practice. You’re the boss.” There’s no way she would see Clarke as a dumb doctor. Her friend is being way too hard on herself.

Clarke sighs deeply. “I can’t go out for drinks with you and Raven.” She takes a deep breath. “When I was still with Finn… eh, some stuff happened, you don’t need any details.” She’s not going to describe any details anyway.

“Yeah, no thanks.” Octavia laughs. “I definitely don’t need details.” She scrunches her nose up.

“Well, I didn’t get my periods and I didn’t think too much of it, because it happened before that my periods would act up, so I wasn’t worried.” Clarke explains. She can feel her hands shaking. “Now when I still wasn’t getting them, I got concerned. So I took a test.”

“Oh my god!” Octavia’s jaw drops. She pulls away from their hug and stares at Clarke. Her eyes shift to the stick on the sink. “Are you…?”

Tears well up in Clarke’s eyes and all she can do is nod.

“Oh Clarke c’mere.” Octavia wraps her arms around Clarke. “It’s going to be okay. I’ll help you out. You don’t have to go through this alone.” She’ll be there for her friend, all the way.

“Thanks O, you’re a good friend.”

“I’ll text Raven that the drinks are canceled.” Octavia types out a quick text and sends it to Raven. “Would you like to do something else instead? We could have a movie night or something.” She suggests.

Clarke wipes her tears away. “A movie night sounds good.” It’ll be nice to spend a night with her friends.

“Alright, I’ll let Raven know.”

Clarke doesn’t know what to do. It feels like her whole world is spinning. She can barely take care of herself, how is she going to take care of a child? Money isn’t an issue. There’s no way she can be a good mother. She’s not cut out for it. Children are adorable, but having a child of her own sounds scary.

 

  


* * *

  


 

Lexa is sitting on her couch. Her knees are pulled up under her chin. She’s crying softly. How could this happen? Costia met someone else? When did that even happen? She has no idea. There have been multiple occasions where Costia would hang out with friends without her, but she didn’t think Costia could end up falling in love with someone else.

What happened to their forever? They had been together for such a long time, and had been friends long before they even dated each other. How could her wife fall in love with someone else while she was pregnant of their son? Her negative thoughts had been true, Costia had been avoiding her. She should have known.

Her wife had stopped kissing her for the most part. Costia had been prone to kiss her cheek, rather than kissing her lips. Why didn’t her wife say something right away? She thought that Costia wanted what she wanted. She thought they wanted this together. All she ever did, she did to make her wife happy. Costia regrets their son? Why would her wife have asked her for a child if she wasn’t sure she wanted any?

It seems ridiculous now how Costia had been the one to convince her to have a child. If her wife wasn’t ready to settle so much yet, she should have told her and she would have taken things slow. She would have gone slower, but Costia wanted a child so badly. If her wife wants to see the world so badly, she would have supported her.

Meeting new people is not her strongest suit, but she had no idea that Costia saw her as an anchor. Has she been weighing her wife down all this time? Had she been nothing but a burden? It’s awful that Costia felt like she was stuck with her. She never meant to make her wife feel that way.

Costia filed their divorce papers behind her back without her knowledge? It hurts to know that her wife is gone now. What about their son? Did Costia fell out of love with Aden too? She has so many questions and so little answers. The last thing she said to her wife is that she loves her. 

She takes her phone and dials her wife’s number. When she hears that the number is disconnected and is no longer being used, her heart breaks more. Costia is really gone. She really left and she’s not coming back. Her wife abandoned her and their son. Now what?

She can hear Aden crying. Maybe he’s hungry. Her eyes are hurting from all the tears she has cried. She holds her hands over her ears, closes her eyes and wishes for all of this to be nothing more than a bad dream. When she opens her eyes an hour later, it’s still real and her son is still crying, no longer their son, but hers. Aden is hers alone now. She can’t do this alone.

With red puffy eyes, she takes Aden in her arms. “I am so sorry, this is my fault.” She holds him close to her chest. “Now you are stuck with me.” She wants a good life for Aden, not one where he will be stuck because she weighs people down.

 

  


* * *

  


 

Clarke puts the popcorn on the table and sits down on her couch. “Get your feet off of my table, Rae.” She pushes Raven’s legs. “You too, O.” She nudges Octavia.

Raven and Octavia groan in complaint as they get their feet off of Clarke’s table.

“Is she always such a mom?” Raven asks Octavia. She’s only been friends with them for a month, after the whole Finn thing went down. It’s been nice to hang with them. She’s still getting to know them better. They’re two people she easily took a liking to.

Clarke buries her face in her hands upon hearing Raven’s words.

Raven looks at Octavia. “Is it something I said?” She’s confused. “Oh god, I’m so insensitive, did something bad happen with your mom or something?”

Clarke shakes her head.

“Do you want to tell her?” Octavia asks Clarke. “Or should I?”

“Tell me what?” Raven stares at them. “What’s going on?”

Clarke turns to look at Raven. “I’m… I’m pregnant, it’s Finn’s.” She hates that she’s pregnant with his child.

“Okay, don’t take this the wrong way, but are you sure it’s his?” Raven knows Clarke has been going from one small fling to another, as a way to move on.

“I’m sure.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t want to see Finn ever again. I doubt he’d want anything to do with the child anyway. He already made it clear he was never out to have a family.” Clarke looks at her own hands. “I don’t know how I’ll have to do this. Silly, right? I’m the boss of a doctor’s practice, but I don’t know how to handle this. I’m still young.”

Raven places her hand on Clarke’s knee. “You can count on my support.” She’ll help her.

“Same for me.” Octavia chimes in. “You can count on me too.”

“Thanks you guys.” Clarke swings her arms over their shoulders. “You’re both good friends.”

Raven is happy to be Clarke’s friend, especially if you look at the circumstances of how they met. Octavia and Clarke are great gals. She’s distracted when her phone buzzes with a text. “Uh guys, who is Lexa Woods and why is she asking me if I can babysit her son tomorrow? The text says Clarke recommended me.” She looks at Clarke.

“Lexa is the accountant I hired today.” Clarke explains. “She has a son and he was with her, because she hadn’t managed to find a babysitter. I know how you want to make some extra money, so I gave you her number.”

“Gee, Clarke. Warn a girl.” Raven replies evenly. “Okay fine, I’ll watch her kid. Maybe I can practice for when you have yours.”

“Yeah.” Octavia laughs. “And then you can watch Clarke’s kid too.”

“Well I hope that kid and Clarke’s kid will like being by my side while I work on cars in my garage.” Raven won’t abandon her shop to babysit. She’ll do both. “I’ll pay you back as soon as possible, Clarke. Thanks a million.” She had been shocked when Clarke insisted to borrow her money so she could have her own garage to work as a mechanic.

“Don’t mention it. I know you’ll babysit my child for free.”

“Ugh fine, I will because I owe you.”

"And you love me."

"That too."

  


* * *

  


 

Lexa opens her door and meets Raven for the first time. The woman who she had been texting last night, to have her babysit Aden. She’s not so sure how to feel about this, but now that she has to work and her wife is gone, she needs someone to watch her son. Her new boss gave her Raven’s phone number. Hopefully this is not a mistake.

Raven smiles at Lexa. “Hi, I’m here to pick up your kid.”

“His name is Aden.”

“Right, yeah Aden.” Raven shuffles awkwardly. “I’m here to pick him up. When you’re done working, I’ll be there to hand him back to you.”

Lexa nods. She lets Raven into her apartment for a while.

“Everything should be settled then.” Raven says. She looks at Aden. “Awe, he’s a little cutie.” She looks at Lexa. “You don’t say much, do you?”

“I have to go to work.” Lexa states calmly.

Raven picks Aden up and his little things. She leaves while Lexa makes her way to go to work.

Lexa is ten minutes early. Good, then she will be on time.

“Hi, Lexa.” Octavia greets Lexa. “Your desk is over there.” She points at an empty desk.

“Thank you.” Lexa moves towards her desk and sits down. If she can get through this day without crying, she’ll be fine. She hopes her concealer is enough to cover the redness that was apparent on her cheeks earlier this morning. She had been up all night, crying in her bed.

Clarke walks in with a little tray and a few cups of coffee on it.

Octavia picks a cup from the tray. “Thanks, Clarke.” She winks at her.

“You’re welcome, O.” Clarke holds the tray out towards Lexa. “Coffee? I don’t know which kind you like, but there’s a bit of everything.”

Lexa selects a random cup, not bothering with what’s in it. “Thank you.” Everything tastes like nothing now anyway. If she had to say what things taste like now, she would have to say bitter.

Clarke takes a seat next to Lexa. “I’ll show you how to put everything into the computer and how to go through the stack of papers, so you can get used to the drill.” She types the password into the computer.

Lexa simply nods. She doesn’t really feel like talking, and she never was much of a talker to begin with.

Clarke explains everything thoroughly, making sure that Lexa will know what to do. She had decided to hire an accountant after she had gotten tired from all the paperwork. If she would have to go through one more stack, she would have pulled her hair out purely out of frustration.

Lexa tries to listen to all the information she is receiving, but everything sounds like a blur. She feels a hand on her shoulder and snaps out of her daze.

Clarke looks worriedly at Lexa. “Are you okay?” She has a feeling her new employee is a bit out of it.

Lexa bites her lip and nods. She’s surprised to see that Clarke’s eyes look red, like she had been crying before work. “Are you?” She asks to be polite.

“It depends on how you define okay.” Clarke says bemusedly. “If okay means being with someone for a long time, about to get married and find out half an hour before the wedding that he has been cheating on me for a long time and planned to keep doing so, plus finding out that I’m pregnant with his child, then yeah I’m totally okay.” She blurts it all out at once. “Shit I’m sorry you didn’t ask to hear all of that.” She feels selfish. “Here I am, asking if you’re okay and instead giving you the rundown of my life.”

“I am sorry to hear that.” Lexa’s eyes meet Clarke’s. “I know how painful that can be, more or less.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Clarke looks deeply into Lexa’s eyes. “I mean I won’t force you to talk about it if you really don’t want to, but after blurting everything out I’d feel less weird about it.”

“My wife left me a note. She fell in love with someone else. Her phone is disconnected. She left when I was not home. It is only my son and I now.”

“Oh wow… God, Lexa I’m so sorry to hear that.” Clarke feels bad for everything she blurted out. Lexa clearly has enough on her shoulders already. “Would you like to take a week off?” She can’t believe that Lexa actually came to work if her wife just left her yesterday.

Lexa shakes her head. “No, this is my first day. I cannot ask for a week off.” She also needs the money so she can take care of Aden.

Clarke seems to catch Lexa’s drift. “Okay, but if it’s too much for you, just uh…” She points at her office. “I’ll be in there and then you just knock on my door and you can go home.”

Lexa watches as Clarke walks into her office. Her new boss seems kind. Maybe it is because they both know what a broken heart is like.

 

  


* * *

  


 

It’s barely 3pm when Clarke stops working for the day. She freshens herself up in the bathroom. In an hour she’s meeting somewhere with a date. It’s her way of forgetting and moving on. It’ll be just another meaningless date to pass the time.

Octavia holds her thumb up. “You look great, Clarke.” She winks playfully. “You free tomorrow after work? I might take you out myself.”

Clarke laughs and pushes Octavia’s shoulder. “I’ll see you later, O.” She sees Lexa sitting behind her desk, working through a stack of papers. “See you tomorrow, Lexa.”

Lexa briefly looks up from her desk. “Okay, Clarke.” She turns her attention back to the stack of papers.

Clarke places her engagement ring in her pocket. Sometimes she thinks about throwing the ring away, but she can’t. She knows keeping it is not the right thing to do. There have been many occasions where she uses her ring to pretend that she is married. It’s the only way to make sure her heart won’t get broken ever again. When she uses her ring, she spins little stories about a bad marriage and a husband who is never there.

She walks out of the door to go meet up with her date. It’s at a restaurant. This time she won’t be able to drink any wine. Far as long as it doesn’t show that she’s pregnant, she’ll keep going out on small dates. It probably won’t take much longer before it begins to show and then she won’t be able to date for a while.

Her date is waiting at the restaurant. He smiles at her. “Hi, you made it.” He greets her warmly.

“Yeah, hi.” Clarke replies. She’s already disinterested. “This place looks nice.”

Her date hands her a menu card. “I was thinking to order a bottle of red wine, we can share it.” He suggests. “We could order duck and baked potatoes with vegetables.”

“I don’t feel like drinking, I would like to stay sober.” Clarke can’t drink now that she’s pregnant. She feels guilty for the month that she has been drinking, but she had no idea that she was pregnant until yesterday. It’s entirely unplanned. “The food sounds great.”

“Would you mind if I drink wine?”

Clarke shakes her head. “Knock yourself out.” She doesn’t care if her date drinks or not.

The date is boring. Once they leave the restaurant, he leads her into an alley, pushes her against the brick wall and kisses her.

Clarke doesn’t feel anything. She closes her eyes and tries to forget the world exists. This is difficult without drinking. All because she’s pregnant, she can’t drink. Finn ruined her when she found out he had been cheating on her. Now she has to deal with being pregnant. Everything keeps getting better. She’s not sure if she ever even wanted children, but what she does know is that an abortion is out of the question.

When her date moves his hands over her body, she pushes him away. She’s not in the mood for this. His mouth reeks of wine. He drank two bottles of wine on his own. She doesn’t say much when she leaves him behind and goes home.

 

  


* * *

  


 

Lexa is relieved when her day is over. She sits behind her desk and waits for Raven to show up so she can have her son back.

Octavia sees Lexa staring at the clock. “She’ll be here soon.” She assures. “How’d you like your first day?”

“It was okay.”

“Are you getting the hang of it yet?”

“Yes.”

Octavia never has much trouble to have a conversation with someone, but Lexa doesn’t seem to be social. “So uh, do you have any plans when you get out of here?” A conversation could pass the time faster than staring at the clock as everyone second ticks by.

“No.”

“Not much of a talker huh?”

Lexa wants to be left alone. She’s not in the mood to talk. She gets it, Octavia is trying to be sweet and get to know each other, but she doesn’t need that. Octavia shouldn’t try so hard, and neither should anyone else. She’s here to work and that is all. This is all strictly business. She’s not here to make friends or to get acquaintanced with the other employees.

Octavia can cut the tension with a knife. Lexa appears so stiff and serious.

Raven walks in with Aden. “I’m here, sorry I’m a little late!” She looks at the clock, four minutes late.

Lexa nods and says nothing. She stands up and holds her arms out for her son.

Raven winks at Octavia. “Fancy seeing you here.” She takes Octavia’s hand and kisses her knuckles.

Octavia laughs. “Smooth, Rae.” She winks back at her. “Let’s go shall we? I just have to lock this place up and then we’re good to go.”

“We can go to my place.”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Raven watches as Lexa leaves with Aden. She leans onto Octavia’s shoulder. “Her kid is cute and sweet. She doesn’t say much, does she?” She whispers.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Octavia replies. “Small talk seems like an impossible task.”

“Damn, and to say that the people who work here are close with each other.” Raven links her arms with Octavia’s. “Maybe she’ll get the hang of it eventually and talk to some people.”

“Jasper and Monty aren’t here often. They deliver stuff twice a week or so, it depends on how many supplies we need. I think Harper is working tomorrow. Miller has been sick, but he should be back in a few days.”

“Clarke’s got a fine team here.” Raven notes approvingly. She has met them all a few times. “They’re all people you can easily get along with, especially you of course. Man, I’ll never forget how badass you were against Finn. That totally did it for me.” When Clarke isn’t around, she talks about Finn from time to time.

“Well what did it for me was how you opened the window and threw his clothes out, he had that coming.”

“I liked it even more how you slammed the door in his face.” Raven looks at Octavia. “I wanna ask you something serious. It’s gonna sound crazy, but um yeah.”

“Sure, Rae. What do you want to ask me?” Octavia stares into Raven’s eyes and squeezes her hand. “I wouldn’t judge you, you know that.” She’s not used to see Raven so nervous.

“Would you like to uh… I don’t know, uh…like go out with me… sometime? Like hanging out I mean… just us, if you want?”

Octavia smiles and pats Raven’s shoulder. “I thought you’d never ask.” She’s had her eye on Raven since the day she met her.

 

  


* * *

  


 

Lexa is on her way to work with Aden. She had texted Raven if she could babysit him again. There’s nobody else she can ask. If it would be too much for Raven, she’ll start looking around for another babysit, but as long as Raven is okay with it then she can be her son’s babysitter. It has been a rough morning so far. Waking up without Costia is painful. When she woke up, she thought it had all been a dream and that she would find her wife. It wasn’t a dream, it was all real.

When she took her mail, reality hit her even harder. The papers for their divorcement were there. Tears stained the paper as she was reading it and saw Costia’s signature. In her wife’s eyes, they are already divorced. She could have been difficult and not sign them, but what would the point of that be? Costia is gone. Not signing those papers would not bring her back. She has to accept that it’s just her and Aden now.

What will she be able to offer her son when he grows up, other than a life stuck with her? She’s an anchor, according to Costia. Their marriage sunk like the titanic. Could she have done something? If she would have been more romantic or if she would have planned vacations, would her wife have stayed?

Aden seems to be silent. She’s lucky that he doesn’t cry much. He only really seems to cry when he’s hungry or something else that requires attention. She’s taking her son with her because Raven had texted that she would pick him up there. It seemed a bit unusual, although yesterday after her work, Raven brought Aden there and not to her home. Maybe it’s not so strange, and Raven seems to know the people from her work.

She glances at her watch. Twenty minutes early. Okay, at least she’ll have enough time to sit down and begin. Hopefully Raven will be on time to pick Aden up. She opens the door and walks in. What she sees startles her. She coughs nervously and turns her eyes away.

Octavia is sitting on a desk and Raven is kissing her, while Octavia’s legs are wrapped around Raven’s waist. Octavia hears Lexa and pulls away from the kiss.

Raven turns around to look at the intruder. “Lexa, hi, you’re early.” She didn’t expect anyone to walk in yet.

“Oh my god you two!” Clarke shouts from the door. Her jaw drops. “You’re making out in my doctor’s practice? Since when did you two…?” She didn’t know they’re a thing, if they are a thing. “Oh god, Rae, tell me you’re not using O as a rebound.” She’s had little flings, but never with friends, and she hopes that’s not what Raven is doing. It would ruin their friendship.

Lexa is standing there awkwardly. Seeing Raven and Octavia brings back so many memories she has with Costia. It’s not other people’s fault when they want to kiss and other things. It hurts when it’s being pressed in her face, not that they did that on purpose.

“Whoa, Clarke.” Raven walks up to her friend. “O is not a rebound for me, for the time you’ve known me you know I haven’t dated anyone.” She gets that Clarke does that, but she hasn’t. “I just really like O. She’s not a rebound.”

Octavia takes Raven’s hand in hers. “Yeah Clarke, Rae and I like each other.” A blush creeps up her cheeks. This is not how Clarke was supposed to find out.

“In that case I’m happy for you both.” Clarke replies. She looks at Raven. “But if you hurt O, I will do something to you.” She looks at Octavia. “And if you hurt Rae, well then you’ll have something coming.”

Raven and Octavia both grin and hug Clarke. When their hug breaks, Raven takes Aden from Lexa so she can leave and Lexa can get to work.

Lexa sits down behind her desk. She wants to stop thinking about Costia. How can she stop thinking about her when there are so many memories? It’s a tough pill to swallow that Costia is really gone. How will she ever explain to Aden what happened? How will she ever tell her son that his mother left because she felt trapped with her? She’s an anchor, she pulls people down. Without her permission, a tear escapes from the corner of her eye.

Clarke gently places a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “You don’t have to do this alone.” She’s not sure if Lexa has anyone, but her guess is that she doesn’t. She has Raven and Octavia who help her, Lexa should have someone too.

Lexa looks up at her boss. Her green eyes meet Clarke’s baby blue eyes. “I am fine, thank you.” She doesn’t want anyone’s pity.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa both have a lot to work through.


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has her child. She ends up on the wrong path and drinks more.

Clarke is wincing in pain as she’s at the hospital in a bed. This is it. Once this is over with, she’ll be a mother. Is she even ready for this? No, probably not. She thinks about Lexa who is a single mother and she wonders how Lexa does it. It seems difficult and complicated. If Lexa can do it, then maybe she can too? Ugh, she doesn’t know.

During her pregnancy she had tried to contact Finn once. Not that she really wanted to, but she had to let him know that she’s pregnant. He had no interest at all and asked her if she couldn’t get an abortion. Of course he was still a douchebag, what did she expect? That had been the last time she ever contacted him, and it wouldn’t happen again.

As doctors in the room are helping her, she feels weird. Being a doctor, it feels strange to have the tables turned, though at her doctor’s practice they just treat sick people and do things like small surgeries, nothing major. The last couple of months have been hell. Morning sicknesses are annoying. She’ll be glad to be rid of those.

Not being able to drink any alcohol helped her realize that she can’t drink her problems away, but that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t like to try. Even though she can’t drink her problems away, it helped to take the edge off. After today this pregnancy will be over and then she’ll be able to enjoy a drink every now and then.

She knows that Octavia and Raven are waiting in the hall. They have been there for her every day. Octavia has always been her best friend, but over the last months, she has been able to consider Raven her best friend too. It’s slightly awkward how Octavia and Raven had begun to date each other. She’s happy for them though. They’re great together and they both look happy. When she found out they were dating, that’s the day she found out that Raven is bisexual, like her. As for Octavia, well who knows? She could be into anybody. Octavia always made it crystal clear that she isn’t going to stick a label onto herself and that’s fine.

When the doctors do their thing and she has to push, she wishes she could simply pass out and sleep. This is exhausting. There are tiny droplets of sweat all over her body. As she pushes, she shuts her eyes and bites her bottom lip. What if the child will look like Finn? She shivers at the idea. The only good part about Finn cheating is that she met Raven, which is cool. Maybe the second part is that she got rid of the biggest mistake of her life, yeah that too.

The doctors vaguely congratulate her. It’s a girl. She has a baby girl. As her baby is wrapped in a towel and placed in her arms, she looks down at the small bundle. Her daughter is so tiny.

Octavia and Raven are quick to walk into her room once they hear that Clarke’s daughter has been born.

“She’s really little.” Octavia comments as she looks at Clarke’s daughter. “What are you going to name her?”

Clarke looks at her daughter. “I’ll name her Tris.” She smiles weakly, mostly due to how exhausted she feels. “Tris, meet your aunties.”

Raven grins. “Looks like I’ll be babysitting two kids from now on.” She snakes her arms around Octavia’s waist.

“Yup.” Clarke replies. “And you’ll be watching Tris for free.”

“Geez, paying your money back wasn’t enough yet, huh?” Raven says teasingly. “Yeah sure, I’ll watch Tris for free. I hope I’ll be able to handle babysitting two kids. I’ve got some months of practice with Aden, but two isn’t as easy as one.”

Clarke watches as Tris falls asleep. It looks like her daughter is tired too. Her eyelids feel heavy. She falls asleep with Tris in her arms. She’s a mother now. She has a daughter. Wow. Now what?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is on her way to work with Aden. Having Raven pick her son up at work and then bring him back when her work day is over has become a routine. During the months that have passed, she found out more about Raven. Apparently she’s a young mechanic, who combines her job with babysitting Aden. She might be able to combine watching her son with a job as well, but her work doesn’t allow that of course. For Raven it is different, she has her own shop and she’s her own boss.

She hasn’t seen Clarke for a few weeks. Octavia, Harper, Miller, Monty and Jasper had been talking all about Clarke’s child. Meeting all the employees was something that was bound to happen, but they all seemed so eager at first to try and be friends. She does her best to be polite and friendly. Everything at work is strictly professional. Each time they asked her if she wanted to hang out with them for a movie or drinks, she has politely turned their offer down. The first day she met Jasper, he had to find out the hard way that she’s gay and that she’s really not interested in him.

Jasper is really flirty. Octavia had laughed that Jasper flirts with every girl he meet. It doesn’t seem funny to her. His behavior irritated her so much that a stack of papers ended up on the floor. It was highly inappropriate for him to flirt with her. Eventually Clarke pushed him out of the door and scolded him, telling him off like a disobedient child that he has to behave. Jasper didn’t bother her anymore after that.

Monty is a sweet guy, one people can easily get along with. During deliveries, he would remember which coffee everyone preferred and bring it. He had noticed that she likes the doughnuts from a shop that’s ten blocks away, and he had begun to bring her one sometimes. She doesn’t mind Monty so much.

Miller is a doctor, who is always kind to his patients. Sometimes he talks about his boyfriend. That guy has the patience of a saint. He’s not so bad either.

Harper seems sweet. She is Miller’s assistant and patients always seem pleased when they leave their room.

Octavia still hasn’t given up on trying becoming friends. She doesn’t know why the young girl still bothers. It seemed that Octavia is the youngest employee. All the employers are friends with Clarke, only she isn’t. They’re all young. In fact, she is the oldest to work here, which is strange. She’s two years older than her boss.

As she walks in, Raven is already waiting for her. She sees Clarke with a baby in her arms. There is a big basket with candy on one of the desks.

“Congratulations, Clarke.” Lexa says politely.

Clarke smiles brightly. “Thanks.” She walks closer to Lexa so she can show Lexa her daughter. “Her name is Tris.”

Lexa takes a moment to look at Tris. “She looks beautiful.” Maybe all babies look beautiful, though in Tris’ case it’s probably because Clarke is gorgeous.

Clarke hands her daughter to Raven.

Raven waits for Lexa to hand Aden over to her.

Lexa hesitates. “Will you be able to manage babysitting two children?” She knows Raven works while she babysits. It will be a lot of multitasking.

“Yeah, I got this.” Raven assures her. “I’ve been babysitting Aden for months. He’s a sweet kid and Tris is like a little angel, so it’ll be fine. If you get worried, you can call me every hour at my shop, I know Clarke will.”

Lexa shifts her eyes towards her boss, who looks like she’s just been caught with a secret. She can tell that Clarke is a concerned mother, like she is.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia catches Lexa staring at the phone, after they have been working for two hours. “Clarke won’t mind.” She knows Clarke wouldn’t comment on it if Lexa would call Raven to ask if Aden is okay.

Lexa’s eyes snap up from her desk to Octavia. “What do you mean?”

“You can call if you’re worried.” Octavia replies. She laughs a little. “Clarke has already called Raven five times, she has no chill whatsoever.”

Lexa peels her eyes away from the phone and delves herself back into a stack of papers. The sooner she gets through those, the sooner the time will pass and then her work day will be over.

Octavia holds the basket of candy out at Lexa. “Do you want anything? Clarke brought it with her.” She takes a candy bar out of the basket for herself. “There’s a little bit of everything in here.”

Lexa shakes her head. “No, thank you.” She isn’t really a fan of candy.

Octavia puts the basket away and leans on Lexa’s desk.

Lexa wonders if Octavia has nothing better to do than bugging her, but she can’t exactly snap at the best friend of her boss. Shouldn’t Octavia be working? Isn’t she supposed to be Clarke’s assistant? Octavia is like glue who tries to stick to people.

“So uh…” Octavia hesitantly begins. She waits for Lexa to look at her again. “Miller, Monty, Jasper, Harper, Raven and I are going to put money together to buy a gift for Clarke. Something she can use for Tris perhaps. Do you want to pitch in? If you don’t want to, that’s cool.” She’s not going to push Lexa to do it. “We’re going to buy a big card and write our names on it.”

“If I pitch in for the gift, will you leave me alone?” Lexa is on edge. She doesn’t want to snap at Octavia, but she also doesn’t want the younger girl to keep bugging her. “I have work to do.” It’s not exactly a lie she does have work to do.

Octavia is taken aback by Lexa’s response. Geez, someone is being cold. Okay it’s clear, Lexa doesn’t like anyone. She talked about Lexa’s icy demeanor a few times with Clarke. Her friend said she’s aware that Lexa is being distant, but Clarke also said that Lexa is a hard worker and she wouldn’t want to fire her. Okay yeah, granted, being anti-social would be a harsh reason to get fired for, especially since Lexa has a son. Not that she’s trying to get Lexa fired, she thought that perhaps Clarke could talk to her and see if she can try to get along more with the team.

Clarke walks out of her office. “Raven said the children are fine, but argh, I just, it’s difficult this is the first time I’m leaving Tris alone, well not alone alone, but without me I mean.”

Octavia crosses her arms. “You did not call my girlfriend for the sixth time.” She rolls her eyes at her friend. “You’re unbelievable.” Clarke is going to drive Raven insane.

Lexa speaks up. “The first time is always the most difficult time. It is in your nature to be concerned. It is what mothers do.” She recalls her own memories. “When I left Aden alone with…” She has to stop thinking about Costia, it hurts too much. “When I was not with my son for the first time, I called every ten minutes to make sure he was okay.”

Octavia stares at Lexa. So she can actually talk. That’s interesting. Maybe Lexa’s son is the key to get her to talk.

Clarke lets out a breath of relief. “I thought I was losing my mind because I called Raven six times in two hours’ time.” She’s glad to hear that Lexa called many times as well when she wasn’t with Aden for the first time.

“Oh, you are losing your mind.” Octavia butts in. “I swear Raven is going to disconnect her phone if you keep calling her like that.” She had already received a text from her girlfriend, pleading her to make Clarke stop.

“Okay fine, I’m sorry.” Clarke fidgets with her shirt and makes her way back to her office. “I’ll wait an hour before I’ll call her again.”

Yes, Lexa is working with the strangest people. It feels like she’s in high school again, rather than at work. They handle everything so lightly and casual. Although that time where that stack of papers landed on the floor it came in handy. It was weird how Clarke simply smiled and helped her to pick them all up and place them back into the right order. With another boss she could have gotten fired for that. Despite that, she still has to be professional. She is here to earn a living, not to hang out and chill.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven groans loudly. “I swear to god I’m going to disconnect my phone!” She knew Clarke was going to call her quite a bit, but this is insane. Six times in two hours? “Your mommy is driving me crazy, Tris.”

Tris is sleeping while Aden is crawling around.

“Hey little buddy, do you want to hand me one of my tools?” Raven asks with a soft tone. She points at her box of tools.

Aden plops down next to the box of tools. With his tiny hands he plays with the tools.

“I’ll make a good mechanic out of you someday.” Raven doesn’t know how long she will be babysitting Aden, but this could be a long time type of thing. At first it was supposed to be only if Lexa couldn’t find someone else, but apparently there wasn’t even anybody else.

“Hey kid, come here.” Raven gently picks him up. “Look, I’m going to skateboard under that car over there.” She points at a car. “You wait here.” She puts him down on the floor near the car.

Raven laughs as she’s under the car and she feels Aden pushing one of the tools underneath it, as it touches her leg. “That’s sweet, but that’s the wrong one kid.”

“I see you already have help.” Wick says as he walks in. “Should I go home then?” He teases.

“Shut up, Wick.” Raven replies with a small smile. “Hand me the right tool.”

Wick chuckles as he searches for the tool Raven needs and hands it to her.

“So Wick, how’s your wife doing and how are your kids?”

“They are all in good health and happy, thank you for asking. How are things going with your girlfriend?”

“Things are great. O is the best.” Raven smiles as she talks about her girlfriend. “Clarke’s kid is here today, her name is Tris. She’s sleeping, so don’t wake her.”

Wick raises an eyebrow. “You are babysitting two children now? While you work?”

“Yeah I am, and I’m the boss so shut up, Wick.” Raven’s tone is light and teasing. She slides from underneath the car.

“Okay boss.”

Raven scoops Aden up in her arms. “Now you can watch me change oil.” She bounces Aden on her hip.

The phone in Raven’s shop rings.

“Should I get that?” Wick asks. He can see that Raven has her hands full right now.

“If it’s Clarke, tell her that if she keeps calling I’ll shove her phone up her ass.”

“Ah, sounds like you two are getting along great.”

Raven walks over to where Tris is sleeping. If she could rewind to the day she last saw Finn, she never expected any of this to happen. The last day she saw Finn, she just wanted to have a good time with her boyfriend. Man that day was not anything she could have imagined. It was insane to hear that Finn already had a girlfriend, before he even began to date her and that he was about to get married. That day she didn’t think she would walk away from a cheater, end up single, become best friends with the other girl Finn had been seeing, meet Octavia who is amazing, get her own shop, have Octavia as her girlfriend and babysit Clarke’s kid from which Finn is the father.

Nope, definitely not what she would have expected at all, in a movie perhaps, but not in reality. Despite all the shit from that day, it ended pretty great. It had felt good when she hung out with Clarke and Octavia to grab some drinks. Clarke had been really kind when she insisted to borrow her money so she could begin her own shop, which she already paid back by now. Octavia is much better to be with, she can do things Finn couldn’t. What did she ever see in him anyway?

People might laugh if she’d say ‘hey I’m babysitting the kid from the guy who cheated on me, but I’m doing this because the kid’s mother is my best friend’. Yeah that’d be weird.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The work day is nearly done when Clarke walks out of her office, wearing different clothes. She changed her casual clothes for a dress and heels.

Octavia eyes Clarke as she walks out of her office. “Why are you dressed like that all of the sudden?” She knows her friend only dresses like that when she’s going somewhere. “Are you going to prom or something?” She teases. “I thought we already did that in high school.”

“I’m going out on a date.”

“Really? An actual date or one of those rebounds again?”

“That’s not your business, O.” Clarke replies with a colder tone than she intended. “I can go out again now and I can drink. I’ll see you and Raven later.”

Lexa watches Clarke. Her boss has strange behavior sometimes. She has gotten familiar with Clarke’s reputation and how she tears through one date after another. When her boss’ pregnancy was showing, she had been a bit grumpy about not being able to drink and go out like she used to. It looks like Clarke is picking that lifestyle up again. She’s slightly surprised, because her boss appeared concerned about Tris and now she’s going out. Not that it’s her business.

Octavia is worried. “Alright, I’ll uh… see you later then.” She hopes Clarke will be okay.

Lexa takes a sip from her water as she tries to drown out the obvious tension.

“Don’t worry, O.” Clarke assures her friend. “I’m meeting up with a sweet girl.”

Lexa nearly chokes as her water goes down the wrong pipe. Tears spring in her eyes.

Octavia runs over to Lexa and pats her back so she can cough the water up. “Are you okay?” She pats Lexa’s back until she stops coughing.

Lexa nods. That was embarrassing. She can see Clarke staring at her. If she could sink through the floor right now, that would be great. Is her boss going to stop staring at her? Wait, is she staring too? Well yes probably, otherwise she wouldn’t exactly know that Clarke is staring at her. This eye contact is awkward.

Clarke looks at Lexa. The brunette is breathtakingly beautiful, even when she’s choking on water. Okay that’s a bad thought, but it’s true. She swallows the lump in her throat. She should stop staring at Lexa, now she’s just some weirdo or a pervert. Okay, deep breaths. Lexa works for her, she has a son, and her wife left her. Damn. She has a date, right with uh… a sweet girl and her name is uh… well who cares, tomorrow she won’t remember anyway.

Octavia clears her throat and that snaps Clarke and Lexa both out of their eye contact. She decides not to bring it up, because she doesn’t feel like getting smacked in a storm from two sides.

Clarke walks out of the door and sends a text to Raven to watch Tris for a while longer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven reads the text on her phone. “Seriously, Clarke? Are you kidding me?” Ugh, her friend is taking this free babysitting thing quite far. Looks like her time with Octavia after work will be spent with babysitting Tris. “Hey Wick, how suspicious would I be for the cops if I kill the girl my ex was with to cheat on me?”

Wick laughs at Raven’s comment.

“Ugh, I’m serious. She’s driving me insane.” Raven sighs deeply. “Once again Clarke, warn a girl.” She looks down at Tris. “Your mommy is making me want to throw my tools through her window or drive my car through her house.” She coos.

“What did Clarke do this time?”

Raven looks at Wick as if he asked the dumbest question ever. “She’s going out on some date with god knows who. I hope she doesn’t stumble home drunk.” She’s a bit irritated, but also worried. “She’s still not taking it well, about the whole Finn thing. I get that it’s difficult, but I think that what she’s doing is doing more damage than it’s doing any good.”

“Have you tried telling her that?”

“Uh yeah, I tried a few times in the past.” Raven has tried, more than once. “The last time she threw a bottle of vodka at me, and the time before that her shoe, so yeah no thanks.”

Wick stares at Raven. “She did all of that and you babysit her daughter?” He’s surprised.

Raven shrugs. “That’s what friends are for, I guess.” It’s sort of whatever.

 

 

* * *

 

 

During the weeks and months that pass, Clarke’s behavior is going from bad to worse. She has been going out nearly every night. Sometimes she skips work to go on dates. It’s always small and it never really means anything. Even her dates seem to know that and they don’t mind. She hangs out with her dates, drinks a bit and sometimes they kiss. She never goes to their place and she definitely doesn’t take anyone with her to her place. That’s the point where she slams on the brakes.

Having dates who pay for her drinks and maybe kiss her a bit are fine, but that’s as far as it goes. She doesn’t want anything to happen past that point. Raising Tris is difficult. Each time she looks at her daughter, she’s reminded of what Finn did. She’s getting over it. As she walks in for another day of work, Octavia and Raven are already waiting and Lexa is sitting behind her desk.

Raven takes Tris over from Clarke. “Okay Clarke, as your friends, we’ve had enough.” Her tone is serious, so Clarke will know she’s not joking around.

“Yeah Clarke.” Octavia crosses her arms and chimes in. “We get that you’re hurt and you’re struggling, but you can’t keep doing this. If you want to date people that’s fine, but not like you’ve been going at it. You can’t date one person after another. You have to be responsible.”

“And you have to stop drinking so often.” Raven points out. “If you keep it up, you’re going to be an alcoholic.”

Clarke glares at her two best friends. “Leave me alone!” She snaps at them.

Raven hands Tris over to Octavia and walks up to Clarke. There are tears in her eyes. “I lost my mother because she had a drinking problem dammit, she drank so much that she was poisoning her own body!” She grabs Clarke’s collar and stares into her eyes. “Don’t you get it that we’re worried sick about you? You have a child, Clarke. Get your act together! We’re here for you, can’t you see that?”

Clarke didn’t know Raven lost her mother that way. “I’m sorry.” She slumps down in Raven’s arms and cries. “I’m sorry, I just…you’re right. I’ll reduce it, okay?”

Lexa can hear and see the scene unfold from behind her desk. She wishes she could help Clarke somehow. She knows what it’s like to feel pain that feels like it’ll never end. When she hears Aden cry, she gets up to hold him. He must have been startled by their arguing.

Aden rubs his eyes. “Mommy.” He sniffles.

“It is okay, Aden.” Lexa gently rubs his back. “Mommy has you. I will keep you safe."

Clarke’s eyes fill up with tears. “I’m sorry, Lexa. I’m sorry…” She’s awful. Her behavior is affecting everyone. She makes a beeline for her office and locks the door.

Once Aden stops sniffling, Raven takes him over so she can go to her shop with Aden and Tris.

Octavia knocks on Clarke’s door to try and talk with her, but it’s no use. Her friend refuses to open the door.

As patients begin to trickle in for their appointments, Octavia, Harper and Miller take care of them.

Lexa keeps glancing at Clarke’s door while she’s working through papers and typing information into the computer. She wonders when her boss will come out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter there will be a time jump of a few years.


	4. I need a favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets someone at a party. She asks Lexa a favor.

“Aden, are you ready to go?” Lexa asks. “I have to be at work in twelve minutes, we have to hurry.”

Aden walks into the kitchen. “Yes, mommy. I’m ready.” He looks at his mother who is dressed neatly in a suit. “Why do you have to work today? It’s Saturday.”

“I know it is Saturday, but this will help me to earn more money.” Lexa explains. “There is a lot of paperwork to do and they need me.” When Clarke asks her to work, she says yes. Clarke is her boss after all.

“How long will Raven watch me today?”

“Only for four hours today, it is not a full day.” Lexa crouches down in front of her son. “You like Raven as your babysitter, don’t you?” She knows that her son always speaks highly of his babysitter.

“I don’t need a babysitter, mommy. I’m all grown up now.”

Lexa chuckles. “Oh are you now?” She ruffles through Aden’s hair. “You are six. You are not quite grown up yet.”

Aden pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and pouts.

Lexa watches his small mannerisms. It reminds her of Costia. She used to pout like that too. It doesn’t hurt anymore, not like it used to. On the inside it still lingers a bit, but she has gotten over it. She has moved on with her life. The only love for her is her son. Aden is her world. It has been tough to accept that Costia never attempted to seek out any contact. She no longer cares that Costia abandoned her, but she does care that Costia abandoned Aden.

It’s fine if Costia has no desire to see her, but she shouldn’t have left Aden. Her son has gotten to the point where he is being curious about certain things, and answering him is difficult. He looks beautiful with his blue eyes and his sandy blonde hair.

“I hope Octavia will be there too.” Aden says with a big smile on his face. “I like her, she’s sweet and she always plays with me. Sometimes she kisses Raven.”

Lexa smiles back at her son. “That is good to hear, Aden.” She’s not sure what else to say.

“Tommy from school said that his mommy and daddy kiss each other, and Ellis said that she has two daddies and they kiss too.” Aden looks hopeful at his mother. “Do I have a daddy or a mommy?”

Lexa cups his cheeks in her hands. “I am your mommy.” She can feel this topic taking a painful turn.

“I know, but other kids at my school have two parents.” Aden holds two fingers out. “They have this many and some have this many.” He holds four fingers out. “And I have…” He looks sad and holds one finger out.

Lexa picks him up. “You have me and I love you more than anything in the world.” She kisses his cheek. “Never forget that I love you, and I always will.” She hugs him tightly. “I will never leave you.” She won’t abandon him like Costia did.

“Mommy, you’re squeezing me too tight.”

Lexa puts Aden back down and holds her hand out. “Let’s go, little man.” She smiles as his face lights up.

“I told you I am all grown up.”

“That is a shame.” Lexa says playfully. “If you would still be little, I was going to get some ice cream with you after my work, but since you are all grown up-”

“ICE CREAM!!!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke walks into the bathroom. “Did you brush your teeth, sweetie?” She looks at her daughter.

“Yes, mommy, look.” Tris puts her fingers at the corners of her mouth and shows her mother her clean teeth. “See, all clean.”

Clarke kisses the crown of Tris’ head. “I see baby.” She looks in the mirror and fixes her hair. “I will bring you to auntie Raven, we have to go.”

“Where are you going, mommy?”

“You’re the most curious five year old I know.” Clarke chuckles lightly. “Are you ready?”

Tris nods her head vigorously.

Clarke looks down at the mismatching socks her daughter is wearing. That’s what she gets when she lets Tris dress herself. “You are wearing two different socks, sweetie.”

Tris smiles. “Do you like them?” She wiggles her toes in her socks. “They are colorful, mommy”

“Yes sweetie, yellow and pink are bright colorful colors.” Clarke loves her baby girl. Tris is pretty with her brown wavy hair and her blue eyes. “You look beautiful.”

“You look beautiful too, mommy.”

Clarke is wearing a white little dress. She is going to a party that she has been invited to by an old friend. Raven has already promised she will watch Tris, since she will be watching Aden as well.

“Come baby, let’s go.” Clarke holds her hand out for her daughter. “Aden will be there too.” She knows Tris is friends with Aden because Raven always babysits them together, mostly after school hours now. Tris and Aden go to the same school, but they’re not in the same class since Aden is one year older. “Auntie Raven is waiting for us.”

Tris takes her mother’s hand and follows her outside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s evil that Clarke is going to a party while we’re working.”

“I know, O.” Raven agrees. It is evil of Clarke to go to a party without them. “We can always have some fun together once we’re done working though, how does that sound?” She weaves her hands through Octavia’s hair and kisses her.

“Mhmm, sounds great.” Octavia murmurs against Raven’s lips. “Got anything in mind?”

Raven lifts Octavia’s up from the desk. “I’ve got a few things on my mind.” She kisses Octavia’s neck.

“Lexa and Clarke will be here soon to drop their kids off.”

Raven grins. “Then we’ll get caught.” She winks at her girlfriend. “Again.”

“I wonder if those two are ever going to date.” Octavia shares her thoughts aloud. “It’s been six years and sometimes they stare at each other like they’re puppies in love.”

“Yeah that’s true, but they’re both processing their pasts.” Raven knows how Clarke and Lexa can look at each other. “It’s good that Clarke has stopped dating random flings though. I’d say that’s a start.”

“Oh shh, here they come.”

Octavia and Raven fall silent as Clarke and Lexa arrive with their children.

“Be good, Tris.” Clarke whispers to her daughter. She kisses her cheek. “Mommy will pick you up from Raven’s place when I get back.”

Lexa kneels down next to her son. “If you will be good, we will get ice cream once I am done working.” She ruffles his hair and gets up.

Tris looks at her mother. “Can I get ice cream too?”

Clarke looks into her daughter’s deep blue eyes. How can she say no to that? “Yes, sweetie. Sure.” She smiles, caresses Tris’ cheek and walks away.

Lexa watches as Clarke walks away. Her boss looks stunning in that white dress. She gulps and peels her eyes away from the blonde. She’s not into Clarke. No, she’s not. She is a divorced woman with a son and Clarke is like a free spirit. She’s an anchor, while the blonde keeps sailing on.

Raven kisses Octavia before leaving with Tris and Aden.

Octavia looks at Lexa. “Sucks to work on a Saturday huh?”

“The money is good.”

“Yeah, that’s true, it is.” Octavia has to admit Lexa is right about that. “Any plans for your weekend?”

Lexa shakes her head. “No, the only plan I have is to take my son out for ice cream.” She never really plans anything. “And clean my apartment.”

Octavia is pleased to get more words out of Lexa’s mouth. Her day could be boring if Lexa wouldn’t talk. Today it’s just the two of them working. “Ah yeah, I should clean too.” She lives with Raven, right next to Raven’s shop. Raven had asked her to move in four years ago, and she had said yes.

Lexa places a new stack of papers onto her desk. If she works fast, she can get through the entire stack before she’s done for today. It would be great if she can do that, so the stack on Monday won’t be so big.

“Hey uh…” Octavia takes a seat and sits down next to Lexa. “I have nothing to do yet, not for another half an hour or so, my first patient cancelled at the last minute. If you want, I can help you with your paperwork.” She offers. “I know what to do, before you worked here, I helped Clarke with the paperwork plenty of times.” She’s not a rookie who needs guidance.

“I would appreciate that.” Lexa replies with a small smile. “Thank you, Octavia.”

“It’s been six years, you can call me O.” Lexa is the only one at work who calls her Octavia instead of O. “Do you want some coffee? I can go make some. I’ll be having a cup anyway.”

Lexa nods. “Black, no milk and no sugar.” That’s how she drinks her coffee.

Octavia scrunches her nose up. “I don’t get how you can drink it like that.” She always drinks hers with sugar and a lot of milk in it.

“That is what I wonder each time you drink your coffee.”

Octavia laughs a little. Nice, so Lexa can keep a conversation. Took her long enough. Better late than never. She goes into the small cafeteria, if it can even be called that, to make some coffee. Maybe this day won’t be so bad. She takes two cups and walks back to Lexa’s desk.

“Thank you, Octavia.”

Octavia rolls her eyes. “You can call me O.” It’s strange to be called Octavia. “You’re so formal, Lexa.” She would call Lexa Lex, but the last time she did that, Lexa ignored her for a full week. It’s obvious that Lexa doesn’t like nicknames. It does seem as calling her Lex sets off something that she can’t put her finger on.

“I would prefer to call you Octavia.” Lexa replies evenly. “Unless that bothers you.” She is willing to call Octavia nearly anything, as long as the younger girl doesn’t call her Lex. Costia always used to call her Lex. That name is bitter now.

Octavia decides to give in. “No, it doesn’t bother me.” She takes a few papers from the stack. “Alright, let’s do this.” She smiles a bit at Lexa, but it’s pointless. It looks like Lexa turned back into her cocoon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke smiles and waves at her old friend. “Hey, Wells.” She looks around. “This party looks nice, thanks for inviting me.”

“I’m glad you said yes, I haven’t seen you in years.”

“Yeah I know I’ve been quite busy.” Clarke knows it’s an excuse, but it’s not a lie. “I heard you got married, congratulations.”

Wells smiles at Clarke. “Thanks. It’s good to see you here.” He offers her a cup. “You could meet some new people here.”

Clarke eagerly takes the cup from his hand and drinks while her eyes scan the people at the party.

“There is a pool outside.” Wells says. “I’ll take you there.”

Clarke follows Wells outside to the pool. Her eyes land on a woman. She takes a big sip from her cup. “Who’s that?” She nudges Wells and nods her head towards the woman.

Wells follows Clarke’s gaze. “Oh that’s Niylah. Someone invited her because Niylah knows her child.” He explains.

“Hmm.” Clarke licks her lips. “Is she single?”

Wells laughs. “I believe she is.” Before he can drink from his cup, Clarke takes it out of his hand.

“Thank you.” Clarke says with a high pitched voice. She walks over to Niylah.

Niylah turns around the moment Clarke approaches her.

“Hi, I’m Clarke.” Clarke smiles at Niylah. She holds the cup out. “Would you like a drink?”

“Thanks.” Niylah accepts the cup from Clarke. “I’m Niylah. Are you here to swim?”

Clarke shakes her head. “I wish, but I didn’t bring a swimsuit.”

“That’s a shame.” Niylah takes a sip from her cup and looks at Clarke. “You look beautiful in that dress.”

Clarke feels her cheeks reddening. “Thanks, you look beautiful in your bikini.” Her eyes roam over Niylah’s body.

Clarke has a good time at the party as she spends it talking with Niylah. When Niylah kisses her, she knows this is different than the dates she’s had. She thinks this could be something real.

“What type of work do you do, Clarke?”

“I’m a doctor. I have my own doctor’s practice.”

“That’s impressive.”

“What is your job, Niylah?”

“I’m a teacher, first grade.”

Clarke smiles. “That’s nice. Do you like children?” Her voice is hopeful. If she’s going to consider something steady, she needs someone who doesn’t mind children. Tris is a big part of her life.

Niylah nods. “I love children, they are great. I’d love to have my own children someday.”

They talk more and kiss longer. Clarke follows when Niylah leads her somewhere private. When the party is coming to an end, they both have to go. Clarke’s lips linger against Niylah’s for a little while longer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven walks into Clarke’s doctor practice with Tris and Aden in tow.

Octavia smiles when she sees her girlfriend. “Hey, babe.” She kisses Raven lightly.

“Mhm, hey.”

Aden runs towards his mother. “Ice cream, mommy.” He hasn’t forgotten her promise.

Lexa laughs at how adorable her son is. “Yes, we will go eat some ice cream.” She’s happy to see him again. “I missed you, my little man.” She hugs him tightly. “Mommy loves you so much.”

“You’re squeezing me again, mommy.” Aden pulls himself away from his mother’s hug. “I had fun today, I played with Tris.”

“Oh you did? That is nice to hear.”

Tris looks around for her mother. “Auntie O, where is mommy?” She doesn’t see her mother.

Octavia gives her an apologetic look. “Your mommy isn’t here yet.” She’s not happy that Clarke isn’t here. She should have been here by now.

Raven crosses her arms. “I bet she’s still at that party then.” She sighs. “So uh… now what? Should we just take Tris with us on our date?”

Tris pouts. “Mommy said I could have ice cream too.” Her voice sounds small. She sniffles a little.

Lexa kneels down in front of Tris. “You could come with Aden and I.” She offers. “We are going to get some ice cream.” She looks up at Raven and Octavia. “Unless that is not okay?”

Raven smiles brightly. “You’re a life saver, Lexa.” She’s glad that Lexa is offering to take Tris. “It’s totally okay. Could you bring Tris to my garage tonight? I’ll text Clarke to let her know that Tris will be staying with you and that she’ll be at my place tonight.” It’s not like Lexa is a stranger, so it’s not an issue.

Lexa nods. She will do that.

Tris is clapping her hands while she’s jumping up and down. “Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream.”

Octavia laughs. “Tris is going to be extra hyper once she gets ice cream.” She can picture Tris bouncing around like a little ball of energy.

Lexa walks away, while holding hands with her son and with Tris. She smiles at the little girl. Clarke’s daughter is adorable. She walks with them to a place where they sell ice cream cones.

“Which flavor do you want Aden?” Lexa asks her son.

“Chocolate.”

Lexa already figured he would say chocolate. “Which flavor would you like, Tris?” She watches as the little girl looks at all the flavors.

“The pink one.”

Lexa looks at the flavors. “The strawberry one?” That’s the one that looks closest to pink.

Tris nods with a big smile on her face. She points at the glass for the flavor she wants.

Lexa looks at the employee of the shop. “One cone with chocolate ice cream, one with strawberry and one with vanilla, please.” She takes money out of her wallet and places it on the counter.

As they walk outside, Tris and Aden are happily licking their ice cream.

Aden tugs at his mother’s pants with his free hand. “Can we go to the park and watch the ducks?” He asks. “Please, mommy.”

Lexa can’t say no to him. She looks at Tris. “Would you like that, Tris?”

Tris grins in response. “Ducks!” She likes the park and the ducks. “Sometimes my mommy lets me feed the ducks.”

“Oh does she? That sounds like a lot of fun.”

“I asked my mommy if I can have a duck, but she said they belong in the park.”

Aden looks at his mother. “Why do Tris and I only have one mommy? Other children at our school have two parents.” He doesn’t understand.

Aden’s words catch Tris’ attention. “Do mommies buy their children at the store?”

This is not the type of conversation she wants to have with her son or with Tris. They’re too young for this and she’s not good at any of this. When it comes down to Tris, it’s not her place to inform her about such things. It’s up to Clarke to tell Tris what she wants her to know.

“Once you are both older, you will know more.” That’s the explanation Lexa settles with for now. “Your ice cream will drip if you don’t finish it soon.”

Together they walk to the park. On old couple passes them by. “You have lovely children.” The old woman says.

“Oh uh…” Lexa is taken aback by that comment. “Thank you.” She’s not here to explain any of her family dynamics.

Tris and Aden end up with bits of ice cream next to their mouth.

Lexa chuckles as she crouches down in front of them. “You are both sloppy eaters.” She grabs a tissue from her purse and cleans their faces. “There, that is much better.”

When Tris catches sight of the ducks, she runs towards the water, followed by Aden. Lexa hurries to run after them, not wanting them to stumble into the water.

Tris opens her hand that had been squeezed into a fist and throws crushed pieces of her cone into the water for the ducks.

Lexa is amused to see Tris doing that. “I was already wondering how you ate your cone so fast.” Tris is a cute little girl, that’s for sure. She feels her heart melting as Tris and Aden roll around on the grass together while tickling each other.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Can I have your number, Clarke?”

“Yeah sure.” Clarke doesn’t mind giving Niylah her number. They talked and both believe this can be something more. “My phone is in my purse, you can take it and put your number in it, and then I’ll text you.”

Niylah takes Clarke’s purse and looks for her phone. She finds a wedding ring in Clarke’s purse.

Clarke can see the shocked look on Niylah’s face.

“You are married.” Niylah prepares to leave. “I should have known this was too good to be true.”

“No wait!” Clarke grasps Niylah’s wrist. “I can explain. I’m not married.”

Niylah places her hands on her hips. “Okay, I’m listening. This explanation can better be a good one.”

Clarke wants to tell her the truth, but she just… She shouldn’t have kept the ring. She never stopped to think that the ring was still in her purse. She stopped using her ring a while ago. It’s always been her cover to not get her heart broken again, her protection. Now that she knows Niylah, she wants this to be something.

“I’m getting divorced, so I don’t wear my ring anymore.” Clarke lies. She never even got married. “My wife, well my ex-wife is not together with me anymore, it didn’t work out.” She doesn’t know why she’s saying wife instead of husband, but she hasn’t talked about her sexuality yet and she doesn’t want to risk Niylah being grossed out.

“Okay, I believe you.” Niylah replies. “But I want to hear it from your ex-wife.”

“What?”

“I want to meet your ex-wife and hear it from her that you two are getting divorced.”

Clarke takes a deep breath. Why did she have to lie? She’s so stupid!

Niylah clenches her jaw. “Is that a problem, Clarke?”

“Uh no, of course not.” Clarke replies hastily. “When do you want to meet her?”

“Next Saturday.”

“Okay, no problem.” Clarke kisses Niylah. “I’ll see you then.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s Monday morning, Clarke is sitting in her office with Octavia. She has told her friend what happened at the party.

Octavia’s jaw drops. “You’ve got to be kidding me, Clarke.” She didn’t think her friend would do something like that. “Why didn’t you tell her the truth?”

Clarke is pacing around. “I know I should have, but I just… I don’t know. I couldn’t. I was worried she’d be disgusted that I used to be with a guy and that we were about to get married. I don’t want her to think that I’d leave to go be with a guy.” She had been so nervous. “All I have to do is bring a fake ex-wife for Niylah to meet and then Niylah will know that I’m not seeing anyone.”

“That sounds like a plan that’s bound to fail.” Octavia can’t believe that Clarke is actually doing something like that. “You’ve done a lot of weird stuff, but this one takes the cake.”

“I know, I know.” Clarke is aware how stupid she is being. “I’m meeting with Niylah Saturday and I want to ask you to play my fake ex-wife.”

“No way, Clarke.” Octavia shakes her head. She’s not going to do that. “Even if I would ever do something so insane, I can’t. I have plans with Raven and I’m not going to bail on her for your craziness.”

Clarke groans. She should have thought more about this. So she can’t ask Octavia to play her fake ex-wife and she can’t ask Raven either. It’s not like she can pluck a random woman off of the street. Unless she asks…

“I know that look on your face.” Octavia eyes her friend warily. “You’re up to no good, yet again.”

Clarke ignores Octavia’s comment and walks out of her office. She finds Lexa behind her desk, working through some papers. “Hey, Lexa.” Her nerves are racing. She’s so nervous she might faint.

Lexa looks up. “Hi, Clarke.” She greets her boss. “Can I do something for you?” She has to be polite to Clarke.

“Well actually, yes.” Clarke replies. She sits down next to Lexa. “I need to ask you a huge favor.”

Lexa wonders what her boss could possibly want from her. “What is this favor you need?” Maybe Clarke will ask her to work more or to jump in this weekend.

“Well I uh…” Clarke swallows thickly. “Okay, here’s the deal.” She has to explain this. “When I went to that party on Saturday, I met a woman. We got along and we both think it could actually turn into something real. When she was looking through my purse for my phone to put her number in it, she found my wedding ring. I know I shouldn’t have ever kept it, but yeah anyway it was there.”

Lexa raises an eyebrow. She has no idea why Clarke is telling her this. Isn’t this a bit too personal? Okay she has to be respectful, this is her boss.

Clarke scratches the back of her neck. “I uh… she thought I was married, but I’m not obviously. For some reason I couldn’t tell her the truth, so instead I kind of lied…” She knows it’s bad, but it’s about to get worse. “I told her I’m getting divorced and that I have an ex-wife. She uh… Niylah wants to meet my ex-wife this Saturday. Raven and Octavia already have plans, and I don’t want to presume, but you never really seem to plan anything…”

Lexa’s eyes widen. Is this what she thinks this is? She hopes she’s wrong.

Clarke coughs nervously. “Harper could babysit Aden, because she’ll be babysitting Tris for me anyway. I was wondering… could you uh…” She knows this is more than bad. “Could you play my fake ex-wife this Saturday? I’ll pay you.” Okay, now it definitely sounds bad. “I mean uh… shit.” She slaps her hand in her face. “I mean pay as in, I’ll pay that day, like when you would be at work and the food and everything is all on me as well, I’ll pay for all your expenses.”

Lexa thinks her boss has lost her mind. Clarke wants her to play her fake ex-wife?

Octavia heard the whole thing. “You’re an idiot, Clarke.” Her friend needs to hear it. “You can’t seriously do that and ask Lexa that.”

Clarke ignores Octavia. She stares into Lexa’s green eyes.

Lexa feels slightly uncomfortable. Clarke’s baby blue eyes are pleading her.

“Please.” Clarke begs. Oh how low can she go. “I’ll even increase your paycheck if you want.” Now she’s bribing her best employee.

Lexa sighs and wonders how she ever landed herself in this position. “Okay.” She is going to regret this. That date or whatever it is that Clarke will have with Niylah will be very awkward while she will be there too.

Clarke squeals. “You’re the best, Lexa!” She wraps her arms excitedly around the brunette.

Lexa is startled at first. When Clarke doesn’t let go yet, she slowly brings her arms up to hug her boss back. Just another Monday at work, right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Clarke, Clarke, Clarke...
> 
> Lexa is Clarke's fake ex-wife now.


	5. Fake ex-wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets to play Clarke's fake ex-wife. Things turn even crazier after that...

It’s Saturday. Lexa is standing in front of her closet, selecting clothes. She wants to look decent. Not that this is important, well not for her, but it’s important for Clarke. She has to look good to play her boss’ fake ex-wife. How did she let herself get talked into this? This is not something she would ever put on her résumé. All in all, her job is quite good. Everyone is friendly, sometimes too friendly even, and it pays well.

She picks light grey skinny jeans, a black blouse and her dark sunglasses. This should be good enough. Costia often told her she didn’t wear enough colors, but she hasn’t been here anymore, so it doesn’t matter. The day Costia left, she should have known. When she told Costia that she loved her, yes loved, because she doesn’t anymore, Costia hadn’t said it back. Costia had simply left with a small smile.

Today will be the weirdest meeting she ever had. Harper has picked Aden up a while ago. Her boss will be expecting her in a restaurant. At least it’s not a bar somewhere. She is not a fan of alcohol. A glass of red wine every now and then can be nice, but that’s about as far as that goes.

She takes a shower, so she can be fully refreshed. With her blow-dryer, she lets her hair fall around her shoulders in smooth curls. Once she is fully dressed, she places her dark sunglasses on the bridge of her nose. She grabs her purse and her keys. Now she is good to go.

This feels like a date, but it’s not really a date. It’s her boss’ date and she has to be there to act as if she’s Clarke’s ex-wife. Her boss does the strangest things. Clarke should have told Niylah the truth. It’s good that the blonde is moving on. She has been considering moving on as well, but it’s complicated. If she ever meets someone again, it has to be someone who can truly and honestly love her and her son. Aden is her number one in her life. Since Costia left, she hasn't been with anyone, not even a date. She devoted everything to her son. 

She wonders what Clarke will be wearing. Hopefully it won’t be something that will make her stare a lot. It wouldn’t be great to stare at the blonde when she’s supposed to appear as an ex-wife. Her boss always looks good, so it’s doubtful that today would be different. Anyone to have Clarke and Tris will be lucky. They are both amazing and sweet. When Clarke pleaded her to play her fake ex-wife, and she looked into those baby blue eyes, she was lost. There’s no way she could have said no. She will have to be careful. It’s scary how the blonde could persuade her just like that. It’s one favor and then she will be off the hook.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is sitting in a restaurant with Niylah, waiting for Lexa. She’s nervous about this. How is Lexa going to react to play her ex-wife? Maybe sort of distant as always, which would perfectly cover the roll Lexa has to play. All Lexa has to do is be herself and lie that she’s her ex-wife.

“When will your ex-wife be here?” Niylah asks.

“She’ll be here any minute.” Clarke assures. She knows Lexa promised she’d be here shortly. She looks around and that’s when she sees her.

“Hi, Clarke!” Lexa holds her hand up and waves. She lets her hand slide down, brushes it through her hair and moves her hand to pick her sunglasses away from her nose. In one swift move, she places her sunglasses in her hair. “I am here.”

Niylah’s jaw drops. “That’s your ex-wife?” She eyes Clarke’s ex-wife from head to toe. “She looks good, ridiculously good.”

Clarke gulps. Lexa looks like she walked right off a catwalk. Damn. She used to have a thing for the brunette, but she couldn’t even think about pursuing anything. Lexa is her employee and she has a painful past. If she would have asked Lexa out in the past, she would have risked hurting the brunette and possibly losing her best employee. It’s better not to cross that line. Lexa doesn’t want anyone. She moved on from the crush she used to have, but that doesn’t mean she went blind. Lexa is wow, just wow.

 “Uh yeah, that’s my ex-wife.” Clarke clears her throat to regain herself as Lexa approaches their table. “Niylah, this is Lexa, my ex-wife.” She looks at Lexa. “Lexa, this is Niylah, the woman I’m dating.”

Lexa takes a seat at their table.

Niylah looks at Lexa, then at Clarke and continues to shift her eyes between the two of them. “What made you two get divorced?” She’s curious to know why they made such a big decision.

“Well uh.” Clarke thinks about what she could say. “It didn’t work.” She had already told Niylah that.

“I am seeing someone else.” Lexa lies to help out her boss. “I fell out of love with Clarke, it happens.” She taps into memories of Costia and how Costia left her because she fell in love with someone else.  

Their dinner is a bit tense. It feels strange for Lexa to be here. Why did Niylah want proof from Clarke? Her boss is lucky that Niylah didn’t ask for any paperwork, because Clarke doesn’t have any of those since she’s never even been married. When she was selecting food from the menu card, she had selected one of the cheapest meals. She knows this is on Clarke, and she’s not really a fan of letting the blonde pay for everything, so she wasn’t going to select one of the higher priced meals.

Lexa stares at the glass of wine in her hand. “So Niylah, you met Clarke at a party I heard.” Someone has to break the awkward silence.

Lexa doesn’t like how Clarke is already at her third glass of wine. The blonde has to slow down, unless she wants to have issues again. She blames Niylah, she’s been drinking fast and Clarke is following her lead. It feels like Niylah is a bad influence to Clarke, but who would she be to tell her that? She’s the blonde’s employee, that’s all.

“Yes, it was a party and there was a pool.” Niylah replies. “I met Clarke there. She walked up to me and it clicked. She’s very charming.”

Lexa nods. “Yes, she is.” She takes a sip from her wine. “Are you ready for a serious commitment with my ex-wife?” It feels weird to refer to Clarke as her ex-wife when they’re not even friends.

“Yeah, I think I am.” Niylah smiles as she answers. “Clarke is great. I can see us being serious.”

“What do you like the most about, Clarke?” Lexa curiously asks. “What captivates you? What takes your breath away?”

“I uh… she’s beautiful and uh, her dress at the party suited her perfectly.” Niylah shifts nervously. “I wasn’t prepared for an interview.” She laughs a little.

“Do you drink often? How much do you drink on a weekly basis? Do you get drunk often?”

Niylah works her jaw and cocks her head. “Uh…It depends, a few glasses or so I guess and uh… on weekends I could get drunk, but not usually.” She has no idea what Lexa’s deal is, but she is starting to see why Clarke is divorcing her, geez.

Clarke stares at Lexa with her mouth open wide. Usually Lexa never really talks unless she really has to, and now she’s interrogating Niylah? What the hell? What is Lexa doing? Can’t she be sort of anti-social again? She doesn’t like all the questions about drinking. What is Lexa trying to proof? It feels like Lexa is trying to ruin this. She tries to kick the brunette under the table to silence her.

“Ow!” Niylah rubs her leg. “Clarke, did you just kick me?”

“What me?” Clarke didn’t mean to kick Niylah. “I was stretching my legs, I’m sorry.” The lying never stops. Great start. Way to go. She swears she can hear Lexa snort lightly. Oh sure, very funny. “I didn’t mean to kick you, Niylah.”

Lexa can sense that Clarke meant to kick her. Okay, she’ll stop. Clearly the blonde doesn’t like any of this. It’s not her place to ask Niylah all those questions. It just seems like Clarke doesn’t know Niylah well enough and she should take Tris into consideration as well. If Clarke begins to drink too much again, she’ll probably get another intervention from Octavia and Raven. Again, it is not her place. Hopefully Clarke knows what she’s doing. For the rest of the dinner, she sits in silence as Clarke and Niylah talk with each other.

As they walk out of the restaurant, Clarke’s phone rings. “Sorry.” She mutters to Lexa and Niylah. “I have to take this real quick.”

Lexa and Niylah stand there in silence as Clarke answers her phone.

“Hey, Harper. Is everything okay? What are you saying about the kids? Yeah, we’ll be there soon.” Clarke giggles as Tris takes over and talks into the phone. “Mommy loves you too, yes sure Tris, I love Aden too.” When she hangs up, Niylah is looking at her with her mouth open and Lexa looks pale. “What?”

“Uh… Clarke.” Lexa uncomfortably shifts on her feet.

“You have children?” Niylah asks. “I love children. I would love to meet yours, Clarke.”

Clarke realizes her mistake now. Oh no. No, no, no. “Of course, yes.” She blurts out.

Niylah smiles at Clarke. “I can’t wait to meet Tris and Aden.” She grasps Clarke’s hand. “I have an idea. How about tomorrow we hang out with the children?” She looks at Lexa. “You can bring your new partner.”

“Great idea.” Clarke replies quickly. “You don’t mind that, right Lex?” She tries to sound casual.

Lexa wants to disappear right now. That nickname makes her freeze. Okay yes, she agreed to play Clarke’s fake ex-wife for a while, but she never agreed to pull her son into this or to drag this along any further. “I have to go.” She quickly turns on her heel and leaves.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is in her apartment with her son, sitting on the couch when someone is knocking on her door. She stands up and walks over to the door to open it, not sure who it is. She never gets any visitors.

Clarke smiles shyly. “Hi, can we talk about this?” It didn’t feel right how Lexa had hurried to leave.

Lexa sighs. “I never agreed to have my son pulled into this.” She says evenly. “Perhaps you should tell her the truth. I know you are my boss and if you wish to fire me for this, so be it. I will not let anyone exploit Aden.” Her son is what matters most.

“Lexa, wait.” Clarke pleads. “Just… hear me out. I have an idea.” On her way to Lexa’s apartment, she created a plan, sort of.

Lexa reluctantly lets Clarke into her apartment. She can’t believe she’s actually going to listen to whatever craziness Clarke has come up with this time. Okay sure, her boss is attractive and sweet, but that doesn’t mean she can get away with everything.

“Okay so my plan is that Niylah will meet you again tomorrow, and she will meet Tris and Aden as well. Octavia can go with us and pretend to be your partner. When we’re there, we can tell Niylah that Aden is actually Octavia’s son, so that he’s not mine by any means. After that, you will be off the hook and Aden won’t be caught up in it.”

Lexa looks at Clarke like she has just gone mental. “Did you even listen to your own plan?” She’s shocked that the blonde is really dragging this so far.

“Please, we’ll be going to an amusement park. Aden will have so much fun.”

Lexa rolls her eyes. Her boss has truly lost her mind, if she hadn’t already. “Okay, but this is the last time.” She wants this to be over. “I have a condition.”

“Thanks you’re the best!” Clarke smiles brightly. “What’s your condition?” She really wants to make things work with Niylah, so this all has to go well.

“Do not call me Lex anymore.” Lexa whispers quietly. She doesn’t want to be called that.

“Oh okay, sure.”

When Clarke leaves, Lexa wonders what’s going to happen next. So tomorrow she will be going out to an amusement park with her son, while still pretending that Clarke would be her ex-wife and having to pretend that she’s with Octavia. Perhaps her boss should give herself a medical checkup after this. She could use one too, for agreeing to all of this craziness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s Sunday morning, well almost noon actually. Clarke’s waiting on the parking lot of the amusement park. Lexa, Aden, Octavia and Niylah should arrive soon. She briefly had tried to explain to her daughter that she is seeing someone. It hadn’t been easy.

Lexa and Aden arrive at the amusement park. They join Clarke and Tris.

Aden has a big smile plastered on his face at the sight of the amusement park.

“Everything is on me today.” Clarke says. “It’s the least I can do.” She won’t let Lexa pay for anything, not after dragging her into this madness.

Lexa would argue that she can pay for herself and her son, but Clarke does have a point. If the blonde hadn’t asked her to come here with her son, then they wouldn’t even have been here at all. They would have stayed home or maybe they would have gone for a walk in the park.

Niylah is the next one to arrive. “Hey, Clarke.” She smiles, but she doesn’t kiss Clarke because Clarke had asked her not to do that because of the children. She looks at Lexa. “Hey, Lexa.”

Clarke hugs Niylah. “Hey, it’s good to see you here.” She’s glad that Niylah is finally here.

“Hi.” Lexa whispers. “It is nice to be here.” She’s trying to be friendly and trying to appreciate the invitation.

Niylah looks at the children. “Ah, so this must be Tris.” She looks at the little girl and then at the little boy. “And that must be Aden.” She looks at Clarke and Lexa. “They have their parents’ looks.” She feels like Aden looks most like Clarke and Tris looks most like Lexa.

Clarke is about to tell Niylah that Aden isn’t hers, like she had planned to tell her, but then Octavia arrives.

Octavia is followed directly by Raven, as they walk hand in hand. “Hello, Lexa!” Octavia waves at Lexa. She walks up to Lexa and hugs her.

“Hi, I’m Raven.” Raven greets Niylah. “You must be Niylah.”

“And I’m Octavia.” Octavia greets. “It is good weather today, it’ll be nice.”

Clarke face palms. Octavia was supposed to come alone, not bring Raven and definitely not hold Raven’s hand. It appears that her friend hasn’t listened. She knows Octavia and Raven are mostly a package deal, but she had specifically told Octavia to come alone and to pretend to be Lexa’s partner.

Raven snakes her arms around Octavia’s waist and kisses her cheek. She’s not going to hide her love for the younger girl. Clarke can plan crazy stuff all she wants, but she’s been with Octavia for several years.

Niylah looks confused. Clarke said Octavia is Lexa’s partner, so how does Raven fit into this?

Octavia and Raven both lean onto Lexa’s shoulders.

“We’re in a polyamorous relationship.” Raven lies as she shrugs. “Does that trouble you, Niylah?” She feels like they don’t have to be here anyway. Niylah only needs to hang out with Tris and Clarke. Maybe this will help to stop this game faster.

“Uh no, no, of course not.” Niylah stumbles over her words. “It doesn’t trouble me. How are the children taking that?”

Raven winks. “Ask Clarke, she knows allll about it.”

Lexa swallows thickly. Okay seriously? Now she has to pretend she’s dating two women? This keeps getting crazier. What will be next? The cast of the Brady bunch? She would never date two women at once. First the fake ex-wife, then the fake partner and now two fake partners? If she had any reputation at all, it’s certainly ruined now. Nobody warned her about this. This is much more than she ever bargained for. How tough would it be to get away with killing her boss, her colleague and her babysitter?

Raven and Octavia both kiss Lexa’s cheek, like they had told each other they would do. Lexa might kill them after this. Lexa never kisses or hugs anyone, platonic or not. Maybe this will push the brunette over the edge to stop helping Clarke with her antics. It’s obvious to them that Lexa is totally into their blonde friend. They’re both living in denial, in a state called hopeless.

Clarke hopes that Lexa doesn’t quit her job after this. She can’t lose Lexa, because she’s her best employee, of course. And because uh, Tris is friends with Aden, it would be a shame. She didn’t tell Octavia and Raven to pretend as if they’re both dating Lexa. That part isn’t her fault. If Lexa hates her now, it will only partly be her fault. Okay, three quarters is her fault, but the rest is her friends’ fault.

Tris and Aden are holding hands. They walk out in front of the others as they enter the amusement park.

Raven and Octavia each link one arm with Lexa’s arms, blatantly ignoring the brunette’s silent grumbling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia buys cotton candy and hands one to Tris and Aden so they can share. “There you go, kiddos. Enjoy.” She smiles at them. They’re so cute. She loves being Tris’ auntie.

Aden looks at Clarke. Niylah called Clarke his mommy a few times. He wonders if his mommy is together with Clarke and never told him. He would like that. Clarke is sweet and she would be a good mommy and then Tris will be his sister.

Tris sees a place that has stuffed animals that you can win if you can knock iron cups over. “Mommy, I want to play that!” She wants a stuffed animal and she already has her eyes on a big rabbit. “I want that one, mommy.” She points at the big stuffed animal that she can’t reach.

“Alright, sweetie.” Clarke pays the man so her daughter can play. “You can do it.” She tries to encourage Tris.

Tris throws at the cups, but she keeps missing. “Mommy.” Her bottom lip trembles and she pouts.

“Aw sweetie.” Clarke kisses her cheek. She doesn’t want Tris to be sad.  “I will try, okay?” She smiles as her daughter nods.

It turns out that Clarke sucks at it too. Like mother like daughter. Even after five games, she still can’t win. This is so embarrassing. What is she even throwing at? Anything but the cups apparently.

Lexa laughs a little at Clarke’s clumsiness. “You can’t hit anything for your life.” She teases. It’s cute how bad the blonde is at the game.

Clarke is stunned when she looks at Lexa. She can’t believe the brunette is teasing her. “Well, fine, you do it.” She pays again so Lexa can have a turn.

“Okay, I will.” Lexa replies. “Watch and learn.” She picks Tris up and whispers in her ear. As she holds Tris’ hand, they throw the balls at the cups together.

Tris squeals when they win and Lexa hands her the stuffed animal. It’s almost as big as her. “Thank you!” She gives Lexa a wide toothy smile.

Lexa smiles back at her. “You are adorable.” She loves how Tris smiles.

Clarke’s heart swells at the cute little interaction. Her eyes connect with Lexa’s and for a moment she forgets how to breathe. The brunette really knows how to take her breath away. She’s distracted when Niylah kisses her cheek. Okay, she does not have a crush on Lexa. Y-nope.

The way Clarke and Lexa had looked at each for a moment didn’t go unnoticed by Raven and Octavia.

Octavia leans closer to Raven to whisper in her ear. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Nobody else can hear her whisper.

“Mhm.” Raven knows what her girlfriend is thinking. “Clarke and Lexa would be great together. We have to set them up somehow.” If they have to wait for Clarke and Lexa to realize how much they’re into each other and how perfect they would be together, it would be like missing the last train at night and waiting for one that will never come.

“Maybe the kids can help.” Octavia suggest while still whispering.

“I agree, but we can’t get caught.”

Octavia and Raven stop their whispering as the others are starting to look at them. They ignore Clarke’s questioning gaze. This will be their private mission.

Tris and Aden are holding Raven’s hands as they walk through the amusement park. They know her really well from all the times she has been babysitting them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Niylah smiles at the children. “It is almost summer. Any summer plans?” She asks curiously.

Tris wiggles her legs around as she’s eating from her pancake. “Mommy said she would take me on a big vacation.” She hasn’t forgotten about that.

“I want to go on a vacation too.” Aden chimes in. “Tommy from school said that his parents took him to Hawaii to swim with dolphins, I want to do that too.”

Lexa looks at her son. If he wants to go to Hawaii, she will have to save up more money. That’s an expensive trip to make. She will make sure to go there with him someday. Aden shouldn’t be stuck with her. If he wants to see places, she will take him.

“I want to go to Hawaii too!” Tris happily claps her hands. “With the dolphins.”

Clarke smiles at her daughter. “Then we will go, sweetie.” She can use a vacation and Hawaii sounds good.

Niylah smiles at them. “How about we all go? One big family trip.” She suggests, while looking at Clarke, Lexa, Aden, Tris, Octavia and Raven.

Lexa wonders what she should say now. She can’t even afford a trip like that, not yet. Her budget doesn’t allow her to. She earns her money well, but she’s raising her son. If she saves up, she could take him in a year or two. They’re not one big family. Aden is her only family.

Octavia and Raven look at Clarke, wondering if she will finally come to her senses. This has gone on for far too long. They have enough of her shenanigans. Not that Hawaii doesn’t sound great, because it does, but enough is enough.

Tris and Aden are excited after hearing what Niylah said.

Clarke looks at Niylah, who is giving her the biggest smile. Then she looks at the children who look so happy. “Okay, if everyone agrees, we can go.” She won’t force anyone to go.

Tris and Aden nod heavily. Of course they want to go.

Lexa offers Clarke a sad look. She can’t afford this.

Octavia and Raven mutter things to themselves that the others can’t hear. Their glares at Clarke say enough.

“If everyone wants to go, I’ll pay.” Clarke offers. She knows Lexa can’t make the stretch and it wouldn’t be so easy for her friends either.

Lexa gasps. “I can’t accept that.” She can’t let Clarke pay for a trip to Hawaii for her and her son.

“I don’t mind, I offered.”

“I’m saying yes.” Octavia says. “A vacation will be great.” If Clarke is going to be stupid, she might as well enjoy a trip while it lasts. Her friend has done quite a few impulsive things, but this is the craziest thing she has ever done.

Raven wraps her arms around Octavia. “It’s a yes for me too.” If Octavia is going, then she’s going too. She wonders when Clarke will realize that she’s into Lexa and not into Niylah. Not that Niylah is bad or that she dislikes her, she just doesn’t like her. Okay scratch that, she dislikes Niylah.

Aden looks at his mother with big eyes.

Lexa groans lightly. “Okay, yes. We can go.” She is going to regret this so much. A vacation to Hawaii where she will still play Clarke’s fake ex-wife while Octavia and Raven are her fake polyamorous girlfriends. That should be… interesting. 

“Yay!” Aden and Tris cheer. “We are going to Hawaii!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weird sort of made up family is going to Hawaii.


	6. Returning a favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are on their way to Hawaii. Raven and Octavia are sneaky. 
> 
> Something happens when someone unexpected is on the island as well...What happens when a ghost from the past shows up?
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Clarke is at home, packing her bag and helping Tris packing her bag as well. She agreed with everyone that they will meet up at the airport. Raven and Octavia will pick her and Tris up and they will also pick Lexa and Aden up. She had asked Raven is she could pick Niylah up as well, but Raven had replied that her car will be full already and that she has no place left for Niylah, unless she’d wish to leave Tris home.

She will see Niylah at the airport. She had told her they’d all meet there, and left out the part about Raven picking up everyone else. It would be bad it Niylah would feel left out. Her friends need time to get to know Niylah. The few weeks that have passed have been giving her the vibe that Octavia and Raven don’t really like Niylah. She’s not so sure what their deal is.

Going on a vacation to Hawaii will be amazing. She has booked the trip and arranged all the plane tickets. It has been quite pricey to pay for seven people, but she’s not poor by any means. The trip will last two weeks, to make sure they can enjoy it as much as possible. She looks forward to sit by a pool or something and to sip cocktails.

It could be fun that her best friends will be there too, if they don’t act too strange. She doesn’t know what they’re up to, but they have been very secretive lately. It will be good to have Lexa and Aden there as well. She likes them both, a lot. Aden is a sweet boy and she loves how well he gets along with Tris. She has a feeling Tris wants a sibling. After going to the amusement park, her daughter kept mumbling that she wants a brother. She has always been an only child herself. She knows what it is like to want a sibling. When she was younger, she always wished to have a sibling, but she never had one.

For her, Octavia and Raven are pretty much her sisters. They are her daughter’s aunties after all. It’s great to have them both in her life. They have always gotten along really well. She hopes they will behave in Hawaii. Poor Lexa, having to act as if she is together with both Octavia and Raven. Okay, the blame goes to her. She did this to Lexa. Well not the being with Octavia and Raven part, but still, this is on her.

Before she met Niylah, she knew her friends thought she was still moving on from Finn. Partly she was, they’re not wrong, but she was also trying to move on from her crush on Lexa. She’s not sure when it happened that she realized that she is- erm was into Lexa. The brunette is great with children. Each time she sees Lexa interacting with Tris, it just… it does something to her, but she has accepted that the brunette will never be hers in any way. Lexa doesn’t want anyone. Maybe the first day she saw the brunette is what did it for her, when Lexa walked into her office with Aden.

Let’s be real, how can someone not feel something when seeing Lexa with the cutest child ever walking in? Anyway, it’s clear that the brunette wants to be left alone with Aden. Lexa agreed to go on the trip because of Aden, to please him. This is not for her or her craziness. She has to keep that in mind. She knows that Lexa doesn’t even see her as a friend, although she really wishes they would be friend. No scratch that, she wishes… It’s hopeless. No, she has Niylah, a good woman who is a teacher for the first grade. Niylah likes children. She couldn’t possibly wait forever for something that will never happen.

“I’m ready, mommy!” Tris smiles as she holds a little backpack. “Can we go now?”

Clarke laughs at her daughter’s impatience. Tris has been more energetic than usual, because she really wants to go to Hawaii. “Yes, sweetie.” She takes all the other bags.

Outside a car honks loudly.

“Ah, auntie Raven is here.” Clarke says. “Okay baby, let’s go.”

Tris runs out of the door fast. “Auntie Raven!” She waves at the car. When she sees her other auntie, she smiles wider. “Auntie O!”

Raven and Octavia get out of Raven’s car to help with the bags.

“Hey, Tris.” Octavia crouches down and envelops Tris in a hug. “Are you excited for our big vacation?”

Tris jumps up and down. “Yes, yes, yes!”

Raven grins at how adorable Tris is. “I guess I shouldn’t give her the chocolate I brought.” She can see Tris is hyperactive enough as it is.

Tris’ eyes widen. “Chocolate? For me?” She holds her hand out.

Raven laughs. “Okay, yes. I have chocolate for you.” She reaches into her pocket and hands Tris a candy bar. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

Clarke places the last bags into the trunk of Raven’s car.

Octavia takes the passenger’s seat next to Raven.

Clarke sits in the back with Tris. Her daughter is sitting next to the window, because she said that’s where she wants to sit.

Now they will go pick up Lexa and Aden.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is packing her bag. Aden is trying to help her by handing her clothes.

“This will look pretty, mommy.” Aden hands her a black bikini.

Lexa shakes her head. “I think I will take my swimsuit.” If she takes her bikini, her tattoos will be showing. She walks over to her closet, grabs her swimsuit and places it in her suitcase.

Aden waits for his mother to walk into his room for his suitcase. When she is gone, he opens her suitcase, takes the swimsuit out of it and replaces it by the bikini. He went swimming with his mommy a few times and one time she was wearing that bikini, and people were whistling and telling her she’s beautiful. Raven and Octavia had told him that Clarke thinks his mommy is very beautiful and they gave him tips which clothes his mommy should pack.

The last few times Raven and Octavia had been babysitting him after school hours and a few times on weekends, they had told him a few things. They said it is a special secret and that he is now on a secret mission with them to make his mommy really happy. He likes that. His mommy only smiles when she looks at him or at Clarke. He will do his best to follow the tips Raven and Octavia have given him. Before his mommy can walk back into the room, he closes her suitcase.

Lexa places their suitcases into the living room of her apartment. She will have to wait for Raven to pick them up. She is nervous for this vacation. A strange feeling has been plaguing her. Each time she sees Niylah, she really doesn’t like her. It’s like there is something about that woman that sets her off. Or at least when Niylah is hanging too close to Clarke. Maybe she feels something for the blonde, but she really shouldn’t. No, she closed herself off from love. She can’t do this.

If she would give her heart to Clarke, it would get broken. She can’t deal with having her heart broken for a second time. The blonde is not that bad, but Clarke is kind of a heartbreaker. The blonde is known for having had multiple dates and she always ditches them fast. Clarke seems serious about Niylah, but after this vacation she might ditch Niylah like she has ditched many others. Clarke spells trouble. The blonde is like fire and if she gets too close, she will get burned.

She’s too different. It’s like Costia said, she is an anchor and so what if she is. She has built a life with Aden. She has settled quite well. The money she makes is good and everything in her life is going steady. Clarke is free and wild. The blonde is everything that she is not. There is no way Clarke would ever see anything in her. She knows how others see her. They see her as an outcast, as the anti-social woman, as someone who is cold and distant. The blonde will never want someone as stiff and as serious as she is. Clarke wants Niylah, the woman who still likes to pretend as if she’s in high school, the woman who parties and drinks. She doesn’t party, so there is no way Clarke would ever like her. It’s obvious why the blonde selected her to play her fake ex-wife. It’s because she can make that believable. Who wouldn’t divorce her, right? There is nothing more that says that Clarke is not into her than the blonde wanting her to pretend they are getting divorced.

“Mommy, what’s wrong?”

Lexa snaps out of her thoughts. “Nothing is wrong, Aden.” She softly squeezes his hand to reassure him. “I look forward to our vacation.” She does her best to smile.

“Me too, mommy.” Aden whispers back. He saw the sad look on his mother’s face before he asked what is wrong. He can’t wait for his secret mission with Raven, Octavia and Tris so they can make his mommy happy.

They hear a car honking.

“That must be Raven.” Lexa says. She grabs the suitcases. “Let’s go, Aden.”

“I can carry one, mommy.”

Lexa shakes her head. “I got them.” She can carry them on her own. “It would be sweet if you could get the door for me, though.”

Aden opens the door so they can go outside.

Raven gets out of her car to help Lexa put the suitcases in the trunk of her car.

When Lexa wants to let Aden take a seat in the car first, he shakes his head. “I want to sit by the window, mommy.” Raven and Octavia had told him he had to say that.

Lexa nervously gets in the car first. Aden wants to sit by the window, which means she will be sitting in the middle right next to Clarke, very close.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke feels heat rising up her cheeks as her arm brushes against Lexa’s. Neither one of them can help it, they are sitting directly next to each other because their children really wanted to sit next to the windows, and how could they say no to them?

Lexa’s eyes dart down to Clarke’s hand. She feels her fingers aching to hold the blonde’s hand, but she won’t. That would be a very strange thing to do.

Clarke is breathing a little too fast. Being so close to Lexa… So much for not having a crush on the brunette anymore. Can’t she keep it together for just a little while? All that’s happening is their arms brushing together.

While Raven is driving her car, Octavia’s hand is on her knee. She glances into the little mirror to see her passengers. The plan she made with Octavia is working so far. The children played their first part by asking to sit next to the windows, to ensure that Clarke and Lexa would have to sit next to each other. Now it’s her turn to do something.

Clarke stumbles in Lexa’s lap when Raven takes a sharp turn.

“I’m sorry.” Raven says. “I nearly missed this turn.” She lies.

Lexa blushes as Clarke’s hands are now in her lap, while the blonde is trying to settle herself again.

Clarke’s eyes meet Lexa’s. “I’m sorry.” She mumbles. “The turn was sharp and I uh… sorry.”

Lexa takes Clarke’s hands and helps her to settle back. As her hands are holding the blonde’s, she hopes her hands aren’t sweating. This feels good.

Clarke bites her lips at the touch. “Thanks.” She’s slightly disappointed when Lexa releases the grip on her hands.

Raven grins while she drives.

Octavia squeezes Raven’s leg to let her know she did a good job. It’s her turn now. “Hey children, how about we play a game to pass the time?” She suggests. “We still have to drive a while before we arrive at the airport.”

“Yes!” Aden replies quickly. “I know what game we could play.”

Octavia is happy that the children are playing along so well. Okay so what if she and Raven manipulated them a little, they don’t seem to mind. Clarke and Lexa would never be suspicious of the innocent adorable children. “Let’s hear it Aden.” She acts as if she has no idea what Aden will say now.

“Tommy from school said there is a game called truth or dare.” Aden explains. “You have to choose someone and then they have to choose truth or dare. If it’s truth you have to ask them a big important question and they are not allowed to lie, because that would be really bad.” He waves his finger like a warning. “If they choose dare, you have to say something and they have to do it.”

“I want to play that game!” Tris chimes in. “Please mommy, can we play it?”

Clarke smiles at her daughter. “Of course sweetie, if everyone wants to.” When Octavia suggested playing a game, she was thinking about I spy, not truth or dare, but it’s the children’s idea.

Aden looks at his mother. “Please, mommy.” He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and pouts.

“Sure, Aden.” Lexa will play the game if that’s what her son wants. “I will play.”

“Raven and I are in too.” Octavia says. “It was Aden’s idea, he should go first.”

The others all agree with that.

Aden looks at Clarke. “Truth or dare, Clarke?” He asks sweetly.

“Hmm.” Clarke thinks about it. “I will go with truth.”

Aden smiles. “Do you think my mommy is pretty? I always tell her she is.”

Clarke is surprised by Aden’s question. “Uh, yes of course.” Nerves are racing to her body. “Your mommy is very pretty.” She says earnestly.

“See, mommy.” Aden says like he just proved a point. “You’re really pretty.” He is happy to see his mother smile. “It’s your turn, Clarke.”

Octavia and Raven had spent the last few weeks, thoroughly explaining the game to Aden and Tris, while practicing it with them.

“Raven, truth or dare?” Clarke asks.

“Hmm, I’ll go with truth since I’m driving.”

“Are you a sub or a dom?”

Raven laughs loudly. “I’ll get you back for that, Clarke.” She promises.

Tris and Aden ask their mommies with sub and dom mean.

Lexa glares at Clarke for utilizing those words while the children are in the car.

Raven grins at Octavia. “Well, Clarke, if you must know, thanks to O I’m both.” She used to be dominant, but Octavia is a bit dominant too. She’s pleased Clarke asked her this because now she can use payback. “Lexa, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Raven has a smug look on her face. “Hmm, let’s see, a dare.” She has plenty ideas. “Well uh, since Clarke is sitting next to you, I dare you to kiss her cheek, but for like, ten seconds.” She has to keep things appropriate for the children.

Lexa is taken aback by Raven’s dare. Okay note to self, do not choose dare when it’s Raven asking. She looks at Clarke. “Is it okay if I…?” She doesn’t want to go for it if the blonde would hate her for doing so.

“Uh yeah…” Clarke feels shy right now. “I don’t mind.” It’s only a kiss on her cheek. From Lexa…

Lexa presses her lips against Clarke’s cheek. Okay, she has to do this for ten seconds. God yes and god why? The blonde’s skin feels so soft against her lips. It’s tempting to move her hands up, but she has to hold them still on her lap. She opens her eyes briefly and sees that Clarke’s eyes are closed. Is the blonde wishing for the ten seconds to be over fast? Is Clarke hating this?

Clarke feels like nobody ever kissed her cheek better than Lexa is doing right now. Feeling the brunette’s lips against her cheek sends shivers down her spine. She doesn’t want these ten seconds to pass. Can she have ten more? Okay, maybe she is not really over her crush on Lexa, but she has to be. The brunette won’t like her like that. To Lexa, she is just her boss and she is that young woman who drinks sometimes, which the brunette doesn’t seem to be a fan of. She is messy while Lexa is very organized. She is chaos and the brunette is order. Together… No, nope, no, no.

Raven and Octavia say nothing as the seconds tick by. Ten become twenty, twenty become thirty. Aren’t they the greatest friends or what? It’s not their fault that Clarke isn’t opening her eyes to look at her watch.

Lexa had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t count. Oh no, what if she did this too long? She pulls away and as she pulls away, Clarke’s face falls for a split second, but she noticed. Wait, what if it wasn’t too long? What if it was only five seconds and the blonde thinks she was disgusted and pulled away sooner, or something? Why is she even worrying about this? Clarke likes Niylah. End of story. She has to get herself under control. These feelings… The blonde is waking up a flame which she didn’t know could ever be lit again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrive at the airport, Niylah walks up to them.

Oh right, Clarke had forgotten that she would be here too. Oops. That’s not a good sign. Okay, smile, say hi, get on that plane and don’t have a crush on Lexa. Easy. Or maybe it would be if Lexa’s gaze wouldn’t be so intense. The brunette should have kissed her for real in the car instead of her cheek. No, bad thoughts.

Niylah waves at them. “Hello, everyone.” She smiles politely.

Everyone waves back at her and says hello back.

Tris crosses her arms. “What is she doing here?” She asks her mother with a frustrated tone.

“Be nice, Tris.” Clarke replies. “I told you about her.”

“I don’t like her, mommy.” Tris walks away and clings to Raven.

Raven picks Tris up. This is not something anyone told Tris to do. What just happened, that was all Tris. She has nothing to do with this and neither does Octavia.

Clarke gives Niylah an apologetic look.

“It is okay, Clarke.” Niylah assures. “I understand that your children will need time.”

Oh right, now Clarke realizes that Niylah still thinks that Aden is her child too. Okay, tiny detail they overlooked. It would be weird to step back on it now.

As they board the plane, Clarke ends up sitting next to Tris and Aden. Lexa is sitting on Tris’ other side, because Tris had asked her too.

Raven and Octavia are sitting at the row in front of them, with Niylah.

Niylah has a feeling that Clarke’s friends hate her. That’s a bad thing because they’re Clarke’s best friends. It doesn’t help that Clarke’s children seem to ignore her and dislike her. She gets that she’s new in their lives, but she’s usually always good with people, and especially with children.

Clarke smiles as Aden is telling her about his friends and about everything he has done in school before the summer vacation began. He’s cute.

It warms Lexa’s heart to see how sincere Clarke is listening to Aden. She can tell that it’s not just the blonde trying to be polite. No, Clarke is actually listening and paying attention. She can tell that her son is at ease with the blonde. This only makes her feelings grow, and she knows it’s useless. Clarke is taken. She is here as the blonde’s fake ex-wife. When Tris turns her attention to her, she wishes she would have a daughter.

“Your hair is pretty.” Tris whispers to Lexa. “Will my hair be as long as yours?”

“Your hair is very pretty too.” Lexa can’t help but smile at Tris. “If your mommy lets your hair grow, it will get longer. It takes time.”

“My mommy said your hair smells like flowers.”

Clarke hears what her daughter is saying to Lexa and she blushes deeply. “I uh…I was talking to her about shampoos once and said you must be using a good one.” Sometimes Tris says way too much, she will have to watch what she tells her daughter. “I didn’t think she’d remember that.”

“If you want I can borrow you my shampoo.” Lexa offers. God, what is she saying? As if Clarke wants that. “Or I could tell you where I buy mine.”

Aden wants to say something too. He tugs at Clarke’s sleeve. “My mommy said your hair is like the sun and that it brights-”

Lexa clears her throat loudly, interrupting her son. She said that one time, that was all. The other times she was thinking it. The one time she slipped up and said it out loud, of course Aden heard and remembered. Since when did her son turn into a parrot who repeats her words?

Clarke chuckles in delight. It’s music to Lexa’s ears.

“Call it even?” Clarke asks Lexa. She holds her hand out to shake on it.

Lexa smiles. “We’re even.” She shakes Clarke’s hands and suddenly it’s too warm.

Tris is ready to talk again. “My mommy also said-” She’s cut off by her mother’s hand in front of her mouth.

“Your mommy says that sometimes you can’t be silent.” Clarke says. “Your mommy says that sometimes you talk too much.” She really has to start watching more carefully what she says around Tris.

Lexa is confused. She wonders what’s going on.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hawaii looks beautiful. None of them have ever been here before. It’s a sunny day and it feels really good. They check in at a hotel near a beach, where their reservations have been booked. The hotel looks like a big beautiful luxurious resort. Clarke truly went all out when she booked this trip.

They end up with two big rooms, one for Clarke and Niylah and the other for Octavia, Raven and Lexa. They are booked in as two couples, each with their own room. Each room has an extra bed in a separated room, for Tris and Aden.

Niylah suggested that they could switch when it comes to the children. One day they can hang out with Clarke and her and the other day with… the couple of three.

Lexa groans as she walks into the room she’ll be sleeping in, and sees the big bed she’ll be sharing with Octavia and Raven. When the children aren’t sleeping in their room, she will sleep in their bed. If Octavia and Raven try to cuddle with her, she will push them out of the bed. The only one she has cuddled with for the six years that have passed is Aden.

As soon as their suitcases are ditched in their rooms, they decide to go and explore. Everyone changes into more comfortable clothes, with their swimsuits underneath them.

Lexa wonders where her swimsuit is. When she takes her bikini out of her suitcase, she could have sworn she packed her swimsuit and not her bikini. She must really be confused. It’s not like her bikini grew legs and walked into her suitcase. Maybe she did pack it and forgot that she did.

Together they walk closer to the beach. They decide to eat something first.

Niylah looks at Lexa, Octavia and Raven. “What job do you all do?” She barely knows anything about them at all.

Raven is the first to reply. “I have my own mechanic shop. It’s pretty neat.” She’s proud of her shop.

“I am an accountant.” Lexa says. “I do all the paperwork.”

“And where do you work as an accountant?” Niylah curiously asks.

Raven answers before Lexa can. “With me, she’s my accountant.” She grasps Lexa’s hand. “Isn’t that right, babe? Yeah, I’m bad at math.” Now that’s a serious lie. She’s great at math.

“I’m a doctor’s assistant.” Octavia says. She isn’t going to hide things. “Clarke’s assistant to be precise. We go way back, longtime friends.”

Niylah is surprised. “Clarke is your longtime best friend and you’re together with the woman she’s divorcing?” She’s amazed that Clarke would be okay with that.

“What can I say? It’s a jolly to be polly.”

Raven internally cringes at Octavia’s words. That was the worst rhyme ever. Octavia is all hers and she doesn’t share. With her free hand, she takes Octavia’s hand.

Octavia wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck and kisses her jaw. She can feel Lexa stiffening as she does so. “Just can’t get enough, you know?” She winks at Niylah. “I tried to get Clarke on board too, but alas.”

Lexa puts her cutlery down. “Clarke, can we talk in private for a second?” She tries to keep her voice calm, yet urgent.

Clarke nods. “I’ll be right back, Niylah.” She kisses Niylah’s cheek and excuses herself. “Behave while we are gone, children.” Instead of looking at the children, she looks at Octavia and Raven.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa sighs deeply. “I cannot do this, Clarke.” She can’t deal with this whole situation, it’s too much. She can’t pretend to be with Octavia and Raven and she doesn’t like their behavior. “This has gone too far. I want to go home, and Aden needs to go home with me.”

“Wait, Lexa please.” Clarke takes Lexa’s hands in hers and stares into her eyes. “I need you.”

“Clarke, stop.” Lexa can’t play this game any longer. “I cannot do this, not even for…” Not even for Clarke. “Not even for all the bribery you could possibly think of. I have to go home.”

“You’re right.” Clarke’s face falls for a moment. “I’m sorry, what I have been doing is wrong.” She feels bad for using Lexa like that, to play along with her game. “I should have never asked you to do any of this, I’m so sorry.” She knows apologizing isn’t good enough.

Lexa’s face pales. Every color drains away from her face.

Clarke looks at Lexa and she is worried. Lexa looks as if she has seen a ghost from her past. She can see that Lexa is staring at someone. “Lexa, what’s wrong?” She gets even more worried when Lexa doesn’t respond. “Hey, what’s wrong? Please talk to me.” She places her hands gently on the brunette’s shoulders.

Lexa turns her eyes to Clarke. “Costia…” She can’t breathe. Her throat is closing up.

Clarke cups Lexa’s cheeks. “Hey, Lexa, look at me.” She whispers softly. “Deep breaths, you can do this, in and out.” She tries to coax the brunette to breathe. “Who’s Costia?”

Lexa swallows thickly. “Costia is… she’s…” She tries to ignore the stab in her chest. It has been six years. “My ex-wife.”

Clarke’s jaw drops. She feels bad for Lexa that her ex-wife is here. The bitch that abandoned the most amazing and perfect woman she ever met in her life, and sweet lovely Aden.

Lexa tenses and squeezes Clarke’s hand. Costia is walking over to them.

“Lexa Woods.” Costia says with a smile. “My oh my, I never thought I would see you again.”

Lexa feels her pain being replaced by anger. Costia is one to talk. “My surprise is much bigger than yours. You cannot possibly fathom how surprised I am to see an old face.” Her voice is laced with venom.

Costia points at a man next to her who is holding a toddler. “This is my husband and our beautiful daughter.” She looks at her husband and points at Lexa. “Lexa is someone I used to know, when we were in high school together.”

Lexa can’t believe that Costia has a daughter, while she abandoned Aden. This definitely hurts. Costia left them and began a family with someone else. Now Costia is pretending like she’s not her ex-wife?

Costia looks at Clarke. “And who are you? A friend of Lexa?” She guesses.

“Me? A friend?” Clarke chuckles lightly.

Lexa thinks that Clarke is going to say how they’re not even friends at all. The blonde is her boss, that’s what she is.

“You’ve got it all wrong missy.” Clarke says to Costia. She winds her arms around Lexa’s waist. “Lexa is my wife.”

Lexa is startled. She wonders if Clarke is doing this because she has been helping her out with Niylah. That must be it.

“Oh.” Costia shifts her eyes between Clarke and Lexa. “You two are married?”

Clarke places her hands gently against Lexa’s cheeks. She drowns in the brunette’s forest green eyes. Slowly, she closes the gap between them and kisses her. Lexa’s lips feel amazing.

Lexa yelps lightly, but the sound gets muffled in their kiss. When Clarke doesn’t pull away yet, she lets one hand rest at the small of the blonde’s back and places the other behind Clarke’s neck. She feels the blonde’s lips parting and she follows her lead.

As Clarke’s tongue tangles around Lexa’s, she can’t believe that she’s really doing this and that the brunette is really kissing her back. She has wanted to do this for such a long time. This is so much better than anything she could have ever imagined. Her plan was to peck Lexa lightly to flaunt it in Costia’s face that the brunette is fine without her, but the moment her lips touched Lexa’s, she couldn’t stop.

Lexa can feel herself melting in their kiss. Clarke is sweet like honey. Her lips are soft and tender, and the way she’s holding her is so careful and gentle. She has dreamed many times of what it would be like to kiss the blonde. This kiss is beyond her expectations. Now she definitely can’t breathe anymore.

Costia clears her throat, breaking their kiss. “We should get dinner together sometime.” She suggests.

Clarke snakes her arms around Lexa’s waist and pulls the brunette in front of her, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “What do you think, love? Do we have time to have dinner with them during our honeymoon?” She kisses the brunette’s cheek. She has never felt this much courage before, but her knees are weak.

Costia looks at them. “This is your honeymoon? You two just got married?” She asks.

Clarke laughs lightly. “Honey, please. Us? Just got married? No, this is our second time. We’re so in love we wanted to get married again. Isn’t that right, my wife?”

Lexa turns and smiles at Clarke. “Yes, I can never get enough of you.” She’s not acting now. With her hands she grabs Clarke’s collar and kisses her again, even though that’s not necessary. “I believe we could create some time for someone I used to know.” She looks at Costia. “I am sorry, what was your name again? I forgot.”

Clarke smiles proudly at Lexa. Auwch, burn. She hopes Costia can feel it really good. That bitch is lucky she doesn’t drag her into the water and drowns her for what she did to Lexa and Aden. Anyone who leaves two such beautiful people is an idiot.

Costia gapes at Lexa. When her husband nudges her, she closes her jaw. “Costia, I’m Costia.” She shuffles uncomfortably on her feet. “You don’t remember me?”

Lexa takes her time to eye Costia from head to toe. “Hmm, let me think.” She taps her chin with her index finger, pretending to think. “I am not sure. Oh well, my wife and I have to go.”

“Yeah, our children are waiting for us.” Clarke adds. “Wouldn’t want our children to think we abandoned them.”

With that, Lexa laces her fingers together with Clarke’s and they walk away, leaving a thoroughly shocked Costia behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is Clarke's fake ex-wife... Clarke is Lexa's fake wife. 
> 
> Raven and Octavia will see a better opportunity for their clexa plans.


	7. Alive again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa talk a bit about their kiss. 
> 
> Octavia and Raven keep coming up with ideas.

Lexa lets out a breath of relief as she’s walking on the beach with Clarke. “Thank you for what you did, Clarke. It means a lot to me.” She really appreciates it.

“It’s the least what I could do.” Clarke says truthfully. “I owed you so much more than a favor.” Though that’s not entirely the reason why she kissed Lexa. “Our kiss was amazing.”

Lexa smiles. “It was.” Clarke is right their kiss took her breath away. “You have soft lips. I had not kissed anyone for six years.”

“Wow, that’s quite a while.” Clarke didn’t think it had been so long for Lexa, the brunette is a natural. “I’m sorry if I took it too far, I just got a bit carried away.” That’s the understatement of the year.

“It is okay. I don’t mind.” Lexa admits. “I suppose I got carried away as well.”

“Are you okay?” Clarke is still worried about Lexa. “It must have been painful for you to see her again. I can’t believe she left you and Aden behind, anyone who gets to know you both falls in love. I mean uh…” She blushes shyly.

“I am fine.” Lexa assures. “It does not hurt anymore. She has been gone for a long time, and it is clear she began a new family. I have Aden that is what matters.” She wants to know something. “When you kissed me… Was it all an act? I mean, it felt intense.”

“I’m glad to hear that it doesn’t hurt you anymore. I can’t stand to see you in pain.” It breaks Clarke’s heart when Lexa is hurt. “You deserve the world, you really do. Aden does too. You’re both amazing, more than you know. When I kissed you I…” She doesn’t want to lie, not to Lexa. “No.”

Lexa tilts her head slightly to the side. She’s in awe of Clarke’s sweet words. “What do you mean no?” She’s a bit confused.

Clarke holds Lexa’s chin with one hand and stares deeply into her eyes. “It was not an act.” She takes a step closer towards the brunette. “It was real.”

The gap between them is only a few inches, when suddenly they are being interrupted.

“There you two are!” Octavia shouts loudly. She’s glad Niylah is running behind and didn’t see their almost kiss. Sadly, she had to ruin it so Niylah wouldn’t see. “We thought you two ran off or drowned or something.”

Clarke and Lexa quickly jump away from each other. They had been so close.

Tris and Aden run up to them.

When Niylah walks up to Clarke and hugs her, Clarke suddenly remembers why she’s here. Oh god, she is dating Niylah and she kissed Lexa. What makes it even worse is that she doesn’t regret it. She wonders how the brunette feels.

It’s getting a bit late, so they are going to their hotel rooms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa hugs Aden tightly because for this first night, he will not be sleeping close to her. She hugs Tris too, so Niylah wouldn’t get suspicious.

Niylah holds her hands out for Tris and Aden. “Would it be okay if I go tuck them in?”

Clarke nods her head. “That’s fine.” Niylah can go do that. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Niylah leaves with Tris and Aden to go and tuck them in.

Raven and Octavia drag Lexa and Clarke into their room.

Octavia crosses her arms. “Okay we’ll cut to the chase, we saw.” She’s not going to spin around it. “What happened?”

Clarke looks at Lexa. It’s not her place to go and tell about the brunette’s ex-wife. This is Lexa’s decision to make.

“My ex-wife is here.” Lexa says. “She walked up to us when we were talking privately. Clarke pretended to be my wife. My ex is here with her new family.”

“Wow.” Raven is shocked. “So uh… what happened then?”

“I kissed Lexa.” Clarke admits. “I got carried away and it happened.” She doesn’t regret it.

“Costia invited us to have dinner with her at some point.” Lexa adds.

“Hmm.” Octavia winks at Raven. This is perfect. “Well since Lexa is pretending to be Clarke's fake ex-wife, the least Clarke can do is pretend to be Lexa’s wife.”

“Yeah.” Raven agrees with Octavia. “I’ve got an idea.” One that she just came up with. “How about Octavia and I spend some time with Niylah, so we can get to know her and bond and stuff?” As if she would want to be friends with Niylah. “While Octavia and I do that, you two can have a dinner with Lexa’s ex-wife.”

“That’s a good idea, Rae!” Clarke smiles brightly. “You’re a genius. Well tomorrow, you two will be watching the children with Lexa, so how about tomorrow evening?” She suggests.

“Sure thing, Clarke.” Octavia replies. “Tomorrow evening we’ll steal Niylah away and then you go have a dinner with Lexa and Lexa’s ex-wife.” Sure, that’s not weird at all, but this can help the plans she has with Raven to bring Clarke and Lexa together.

Clarke hugs Octavia and Raven. “You’re both the best.” She wants to help Lexa out because it’s only fair, but also because she wants to spend more time with the brunette.

Before exiting their room, Clarke kisses Lexa’s cheek. “Goodnight.” She smiles at the brunette and at her friends.

Lexa smiles back at Clarke. “Goodnight.” She kisses the blonde’s cheek.

Octavia and Raven grasp Lexa’s wrists and pull her in bed with them.

“I’ll warn you, I like to cuddle.” Raven says. “I cuddle a lot.”

“I will kick you out of the bed.” Lexa lightly threatens.

“Oh kinky, I like it.” Raven grins and wraps her arms around Octavia. “What do you think, O?”

“You’re right, but let’s not test her.” Octavia replies. “So tomorrow the three of us are going to hang out with the children. That sounds like fun.”

Lexa wonders what it will be like to hang out with Octavia and Raven, while Tris and Aden are both there as well. If they behave it should be fine, and she’s not talking about the children.

Raven ends up getting kicked out of the bed six times, by Lexa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Clarke enters the hotel room she’s sharing with Niylah, she goes to check on the children first. She always kisses Tris goodnight. Niylah is in the bed that they will be sharing, waiting for her, but she will have to wait a while longer.

Tris and Aden are still awake. They’re all tucked in and they look at Clarke.

“Hey, babies.” Clarke smiles at them. “I thought you two would be sleeping.”

“Will you tell us a bedtime story, mommy?” Tris asks. “Please, mommy.”

Clarke regularly tells Tris a bedtime story.

“My mommy sings for me.” Aden says. He misses his mommy. “It helps me sleep.”

Clarke caresses their cheeks. “Well how about this, I will tell you both a bedtime story and then I will sing, okay?” She watches as they both nod. “But I warn you both it sounds bad when I sing.”

Tris and Aden listen as Clarke sits on the edge of their bed and tells them a bedtime story.

While telling the bedtime story, Clarke absentmindedly strokes their hair.

“Once upon a time there were two little lion cubs, who lived in a jungle, along with many other animals. Their names were Tris and Aden. One of their best friends was a little white rabbit, named Octavia. They were also friends with a wise owl named Raven, a fox named Lexa and a monkey named Clarke.” Clarke makes fake monkey noises. She smiles as Tris and Aden giggle. They’re both perfect.

When the bedtime story is done, Clarke sings them a lullaby.

As Tris’ and Aden’s eyes flutter shut, Clarke kisses their foreheads and whispers them goodnight. She is about to get up from their bed when Aden grasps her wrist.

“I like your voice.” Aden whispers. “You’re really pretty.” He motions Clarke to lean closer so he can whisper in her ear. “My mommy smiles when you’re around. Please don’t take her smile away.”

Clarke didn’t expect to hear such a confession from Aden. They say that sometimes the truth comes out of a child’s mouth. “I won’t, Aden. Can I tell you a little secret?”

Aden nods. He likes little secrets.

Clarke whispers in Aden’s ear. “I love your mommy, the same way your mommy loves you.” She’s not out to hurt Lexa.

“I think my mommy loves you too.” Aden wraps his arms around Clarke’s neck. “If I could choose any mommy in the world to be with my mommy, I would choose you.”

Clarke feels a tear escaping her eyes. “If I could choose any son in the world, I would choose you.” She kisses Aden’s cheek and tucks him in.

Niylah smiles when Clarke finally enters their room. “For a moment I thought you wouldn’t show up, you were gone for a long time.”

“I was with the children.” Clarke replies. She crawls into the bed. “Are you looking forward to our spa day tomorrow?”

Niylah hums. “Yes, I’m looking forward to it. Tomorrow evening, we could have dinner together.”

Clarke shakes her head. “About tomorrow evening, Octavia and Raven want to bond with you, so they will be taking you out. I’ll be with the children.” She won’t bail on her plans with Lexa. “It’ll be a good chance for you to get to know Octavia and Raven better.”

“Oh okay.” Niylah replies a bit disappointed. “We’ll still have our day at the spa together.”

When Niylah kisses Clarke, she doesn’t feel what she felt when Lexa kissed her.

Niylah moves her hands under Clarke’s shirt, but Clarke stops her.

“I’m sorry Niylah, I’m really tired. I’d like to sleep.”

“Okay.” Niylah lies down next to Clarke and closes her eyes.

Clarke can’t sleep yet. She stares at the ceiling and thinks about Lexa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa smiles brightly when she sees Tris and Aden.

Clarke and Niylah excuse themselves for their day at the spa.

Lexa picks Tris and Aden up. “We will have fun.” She promises.

Octavia and Raven follow after Lexa and the children. They’re glad that this evening Clarke will be spending time with Lexa. They’re not glad however that they will be stuck with Niylah.

Raven groans when Lexa takes them for some sort of hike.

Lexa is wearing shorts and a black tank top. She lets Tris hop on her back as they walk through what looks like a small jungle.

Octavia knows she’s going to enjoy this. She’s always been sportive and for her this is fun. She kneels down so Aden can hop on her back.

“Hey, O, carry me next.” Raven says. “My legs are going to kill me.”

Octavia laughs. “Come on, Rae. You can do this.” She knows Raven can have a lot of energy. “We’ll have to take Niylah faraway tonight.” She doesn’t want to risk Niylah being anywhere nearby and ruining the night for Clarke and Lexa.

“I think I know where.” Raven replies, having a new idea. “On our way to the hotel, there was some type of bar by the side of that one sandy road. We could go there, it’s like an hour away from our hotel.”

“I like the way you think.”

Lexa listens as Octavia and Raven talk about what they’ll do with Niylah. She appreciates their help. It will be nice to spend time with Clarke. She’s not nervous about seeing Costia again, but she hopes that Costia won’t say a word to Aden. Her son doesn’t know Costia. To Aden, Costia is nobody. To her, Costia was once somebody. It has been surprising to see Costia with a husband and a daughter. Is that why Costia left her? To start over with someone else? It’s quite striking how Costia was pretending that all they did was go to school together.

Lexa’s kiss with Clarke was real, but that doesn’t take away that the blonde is with Niylah. She probably shouldn’t have kissed Clarke back, but when she did it was because she really wanted to. It felt right. If this goes on further, she will end up with a second broken heart. She has to keep in mind that she’s only here for an act, to pretend to be Clarke’s ex-wife. Tonight Clarke will pretend to be her wife. She wonders how that will go down while Tris and Aden will be there too. She’s not sure what Costia will say or ask.

“My mommy doesn’t sport much.” Tris says. She never really sees her mother working out. “She should have been here with us.”

“I agree, kiddo.” Raven pitches in. She wishes Clarke would have been here too, without Niylah. “Tonight you get to spend time with her though, and Niylah won’t be there.”

“Yay!” Tris cheers happily.

Lexa wonders if it’s a bad idea to make Tris dislike Niylah, but it seems like Tris didn’t like Niylah from the beginning. She won’t help to influence Tris.

“Mommy.” Aden tugs at his mother’s pants. “Can we go swimming?”

“We can.” Lexa replies. She looks at Tris. “Would you like that?”

Tris pouts and looks at the ground.

Lexa crouches down in front of her. “Hey, what is wrong?” She gently lifts Tris’ chin up. “It’s okay if you do not want to swim.”

“I can’t swim.”

“Oh.” Lexa didn’t expect that answer. “If you want, I can teach you how to swim.”

Tris’ eyes light up. “Really?” She smiles at the idea of Lexa helping her.

Lexa nods. “Yes, really.” She doesn’t mind helping Tris.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Aden is the first to jump into the pool. He has been looking forward to swim. His mommy taught him well, since he was little.

Octavia gets out of her clothes, discarding them on a plastic stool near the pool. She’s wearing a midnight blue bikini. Effortlessly, she dives into the water. Once she’s in the pool, she splashes water at Aden.

Raven hurries to get out of her clothes as well. She discards them on the plastic stool, right next to Octavia’s clothes. Her girlfriend is hot. She reveals her dark red bikini and hopes that Octavia will like it. She bought it especially for this trip.

Octavia whistles as Raven jumps into the water. She likes it when her girlfriend is wearing something red.

Lexa hands Tris gently to Raven.

Raven holds Tris’ head above the water, while waiting for Lexa to get in the water as well.

Octavia and Raven stare as Lexa discards her clothes, revealing a black bikini, and well, much more.

Lexa is tanned. The moment she takes her top off, her abs are revealed. She’s aware of all the tattoos on her back and the few that run along her arms.

Raven whistles at Lexa. Fuck Lexa is hot.

Octavia laughs and copies Raven by whistling at Lexa as well.

Lexa ignores their shameless whistles. She dives into the water so she can teach Tris how to swim. “Okay, Octavia and Raven, I will need your help.”

“You name it and we’ll do it.” Raven winks at Lexa. “Anything for you, babe.”

Lexa rolls her eyes. They don’t have to do this now. Once this trip is over, Octavia will still be her colleague and Raven will still be Aden’s babysitter. She takes Tris in her arms. “Okay Tris, you see how Raven is a little bit further away from us? I need you to try to swim to her.” She gestures for Aden to approach her. “Aden will show you how.”

Aden proudly shows how good he can swim, so Tris can try to copy him.

Lexa carefully lowers Tris in the water, with her tiny yellow swimming bands. “You can do it, Tris!” She claps her hands to encourage Tris.

Raven stretches her arms out, ready to capture Tris.

They continue to practice with Tris, letting her swim back and forth.

“I think I can do it without these now.” Tris says as she tugs at her swimming bands.

Lexa helps Tris to take them off. “I will wait for you on the other side, so you can swim to me.” She moves in the water to swim further away.

Raven holds Tris. When Lexa is in the right position, she lets Tris go.

“Good job, Tris!” Lexa shouts. “Keep kicking, you can do this!” She smiles as the little girl slowly moves closer. When Tris has reached her, she lifts her up in the air. “You did it!” She lowers Tris and feels her small arms wrapping around her neck. “I’m so proud of you.”

Clarke and Niylah have just showed up at the pool. They saw Tris swimming.

Clarke is looking at Lexa and at her daughter in awe. It’s so sweet of Lexa to teach Tris how to swim.

Raven spots Clarke and Niylah. “Oh hey, guys!” She waves at them.

Lexa lifts herself up out of the pool.

When Clarke sees Lexa in her bikini, her mouth runs dry. She already knew the brunette is gorgeous, but holy shit, she’s definitely taking a mental picture of this.

Niylah has her arms wrapped around Clarke’s waist.

Lexa is looking at them when she’s startled by a feminine voice.

Clarke’s attention snaps away from Niylah. She pulls away from Niylah’s embrace and looks at Costia. “Hi, Costia.” She greets with a high pitched voice.

Raven and Octavia have just climbed out of the water as well.

Costia glares at Niylah. “Clarke aren’t you married with-”

Before she can finish her sentence, Raven can see the looks on Clarke’s and Lexa’s face. So she does what any good friend would do, she pushes Costia into the pool, by pretending she’s bumping into her accidentally.

Costia splutters around in the water, clothes and all.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so clumsy.” Raven holds a hand in front of her mouth to act as if she really didn’t mean to bump into Costia. “I’m so sorry.”

Niylah turns to Clarke to question her, but before she can get more than one question out, Octavia pushes her into the pool and yells, “Who wants to play chicken?” directly followed by jumping into the water herself.

Clarke and Lexa both sigh in relief. That was a close call.

Lexa jumps back into the water to play.

Clarke discards her clothes, revealing her white bikini. She jumps in the water to play.

Meanwhile Niylah and Costia hoist themselves out of the water, with their clothes soaking wet and dripping.

Costia glares at her ex-wife and whoever else her ex is with. She rolls her eyes and walks away, knowing that she’ll have a dinner with her tonight, but her husband will be there too, so that’s the good part.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When it’s evening, Octavia and Raven take Niylah with them to a shack near a sandy road, far away from the hotel they’re staying at. They sell food and drinks, but it’s nothing compared to what they serve near the hotel.

The food at the shack is being barbecued.

Niylah crunches her nose up. “Is this the place where we’re going to eat tonight?” She would have expected something more decent.

“Yup.” Raven swings one arm around Octavia and the other around Niylah. “We’re going to bond tonight.” She growls under her breath when Niylah pulls away like she has a disease.

Octavia notices the way Niylah is keeping a small distance from them. “You know, just cuz we’re in a triple relationship doesn’t mean we’re into you.” She states coolly. There’s no way she’ll let Niylah disrespect them.

Raven agrees with Octavia. Niylah is being an ass. How are they ever supposed to bond with her? What does Clarke see in her? Clarke didn’t even tell Niylah that she’s bisexual because she thought she would disgust Niylah. It’s clear that Niylah has an issue with a polyamorous relationship. Okay, they’re not actually into one, but some people are and Niylah needs to show some respect.

Octavia wonders how they would ever have to get along with Niylah. She can easily connect with people, hell she can even consider Lexa a friend, but Niylah is impossible. Clarke needs to open her eyes and ditch Niylah.

They sit down at a picnic table.

Raven leans on the table. “What are your intentions with Clarke?” She asks Niylah.

“My intentions are to build something with her and eventually have our own little family.”

“Hmm, I see.” Octavia says, while leaning on the table next to Raven. “But why with Clarke?”

“Clarke looks good. She has her own business and a cute daughter.”

“Aha.” Raven replies like she caught Niylah. “So you’re a gold digger?”

“What?” Niylah reacts surprised. “I’m not a gold digger, I just like the way she is.”

“Would you like Clarke if she wouldn’t drink and party, if all she would do was spending nights at home with you and Tris, doing dishes and other family home stuff?” Octavia asks, testing Niylah a bit more.

Niylah hesitates to answer Octavia’s question. “I uh…Clarke wouldn’t stop being who she is.”

“Interesting.” Raven replies dryly. “Who is Clarke according to you?” The more Niylah says, the more she dislikes Niylah.

“Clarke likes to have fun. She likes to party and drink. She knows what it’s like to have a good time. I was planning to drink cocktails with her tonight, but those plans changed and now I’m here with you two.”

Raven holds Octavia in her arms. “You’re right, Niylah, you know Clarke so well.” She says sarcastically. If Clarke stays with Niylah, she’ll go downhill again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Lexa are sitting at a table with their children, along with Costia and Costia’s husband and Costia’s daughter.

Tris and Aden are staring at the strangers.

Costia’s husband’s phone rings. He stands up.

Costia looks into her husband’s eyes. “Your muscles, your strength, and your ambition.” Her husband whispers three things back to her, before excusing himself from their table to take a phone call.

Clarke and Lexa stare and tilt their head, unsure of what they’re doing.

“It’s something we do when one of us leaves.” Costia explains. “We tell each other what we love the most about each other.” She looks at Clarke and Lexa. “You two should try it too, unless you don’t want to, since it’s not for everyone.”

Clarke looks at Lexa. “We’ll do it.” She’s not going to let Costia belittle them.

Lexa takes Clarke’s hands in hers and stares deeply into her baby blue eyes. “I love your smile and the cute little dimples in your cheek when you’re truly smiling. Not one of those pretending to smile smiles, but when you’re really smiling. I love the way your whole face lights up when you’re happy, the way your eyes sparkle. I love your free spirited nature, the way you’re young and you simply live, almost carefree, yet very careful. I love how amazing you are as a mother and how deeply you love. When you laugh or chuckle, it is like music in my ears. I love how smooth and soft your skin is, and how your hair shines like the sun. I love how I could go on about you for hours, and still not be able to use enough words, not even by a long stretch.” She knows her words are all the truth. She carries all these feelings for Clarke. This is not an act.

Clarke finds herself drowning in Lexa’s eyes. Everything the brunette is saying sounds so sincere, so real. This can’t be an act. There is no way that Lexa is faking this. “I love how kind and sweet you are when you interact with Tris and Aden. I love how organized and ordered you are. When I’m being completely chaotic, you know how to ground me and to make sure I keep my feet down to earth as well. I love how naturally beautiful you are, in every way. Even when you’re all sweaty, I’ve never seen anyone more perfect than you. I love the way you tease me and that mischievous twinkle in your eyes. The way you carry yourself is amazing. You’re the strongest person I ever met and I respect you. Kissing you is like feeling gentle rain on my skin on a warm sunny day, it’s like watching the sun set.” She realizes she has inched closer to Lexa, so close they are almost kissing.

Costia is sitting there awkwardly. When she told them to say things they love about each other, she wasn’t telling them to share a book about it. Fine, she gets it, they’re deeply in love and Lexa is completely over her.

There is a man from the resort on the small stage, a bit further away from their table. He announces a hula competition, just as Costia’s husband sits back down at their table.

Costia stands up. “I’m going to compete, and I’ll win.” She announces. “What about you, Lexa. Will you be competing? It’s fine if you’d rather not compete. Some people always stay in the shadows.”

Clarke offers Lexa’s hand a gentle squeeze.

Lexa has always been competitive. “I will do it.” She won’t let Costia talk down to her. Costia is no longer the woman she remembers. The Costia she once knew was sweet and kind, not a mean bitch.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The man on stage grabs his microphone to talk again, after the women who will be competing changed into a hula skirt and a top. “Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our hula girls for tonight.” The crowd cheers as the women enter the stage. “Now you will all decide who the winner is. When I hold my hand above their heads, you can cheer. If the cheers are not good enough, they are out. In the end there will be two girls left to battle against each other, until there is one winner.”

Clarke keeps her eyes eagerly on Lexa while she dances. She has never seen the brunette dance before. Lexa can actually dance, wow.

The man on stage takes his time to hold his hand above everyone’s head. When his hand is being held above Lexa’s head, Clarke cheers the loudest. Tris and Aden cheer along with her.

Lexa smiles as she hears Clarke, Tris and Aden cheer for her. That’s what family feels like. If only they would all be hers. When the tempo picks up, she moves faster, rolling her hips around in smooth moves.

The crowd cheers when only Lexa and Costia are left on the stage. “Ladies and gentlemen, for our final round there will be something I call coconut smoochie.” He looks at Lexa and Costia. “I need your partners on stage here with you.”

Costia’s husband and Clarke get up to go on stage.

The man on stage gives each couple a coconut and tells them to hold it pressed up between their stomachs.

Clarke is smiling nervously at Lexa, while they’re facing each other with only a coconut separating them.

“Now ladies and gentlemen, these two couples have to get the coconut up to their mouths, without using their hands. No matter what, hands cannot be used. If you touch the coconut with your hands, you are out of the competition. Ready, set, go!”

Clarke and Lexa try to move their bodies smoothly, trying to get the coconut up to their mouths.

Lexa gulps when Clarke leans down and the coconut falls between her breasts. Okay, she has to stay focused for this game. She blushes deeply as the blonde moves the coconut up.

“Lean your head down, Lexa.” Clarke instructs. “I’ll push the coconut up further, you can take it in your mouth and when it’s up far enough I’ll press my mouth against it too.”

“Okay, Clarke.” Lexa leans her head down as Clarke pushes the coconut up with her breasts. She’s staring a little bit, but not on purpose. After all, she’s just doing what the blonde told her to do. Doing this makes her feel free.

Clarke hasn’t had this much fun in a long time. She feels young, doing this with Lexa.

Tris and Aden cheer with the crowd.

“You can do this, mommies!” Aden cheers.

“Go, mommies!” Tris cheers along with Aden.

Clarke and Lexa are so lost in each other that they don’t notice Aden and Tris referring to both of them as their mommies, rather than separate parents. When the coconut is placed neatly between their mouths, the man on stage announces that they are the winners.

Costia grasps her husband’s wrist and angrily storms off of the stage.

Lexa is so close to kissing Clarke. “I have not felt this good in years, Clarke.” She whispers, sharing the truth. “Thank you so much for doing this and bringing me here. It has been a long time since I felt so… so…”

“Alive?” Clarke finishes for Lexa. “Yeah, me too.”

Lexa nods and presses her forehead against Clarke’s. She feels alive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering to let Lexa and Costia have a confronting conversation with each other, but I'm not sure yet. I think I might write that into the next chapter. As a way of Lexa getting a final closure. 
> 
> Clexa has so many feels.


	8. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costia and Lexa talk. 
> 
> Clarke makes a decision.

Lexa and Clarke are sitting back at their table with Tris and Aden. It looks like Costia has left with her husband and her daughter, not that Clarke and Lexa mind if they did.

Costia taps Lexa’s shoulder. “Can I talk somewhere with you in private?” Her eyes barely meet Lexa’s.

Lexa looks at Clarke, Tris and Aden who are sitting at their table. “I will be back soon, excuse me for a while.” She smiles faintly at them.

Clarke is concerned when she watches as Lexa follows Costia. If Costia hurts Lexa she’ll rip her in half. That woman has done enough damage already.

Aden looks at Clarke. “Does my mommy know that woman?” He has never seen that woman before, not until they arrived here in Hawaii.

Clarke has to be careful with her words. “Your mommy used to know her, from when she was still in school.” That’s a safe explanation. It’s not like she can tell Aden that Costia is the mother who abandoned him.

Lexa keeps her distance from Costia when she follows her down to the beach where they can talk for a while. It’s surprising that Costia still appeared at their table, after storming off the stage like a sore loser. She’s not sure what Costia will be saying, maybe a bunch of excuses or some weak half assed explanation. Not that it should matter.

Costia takes a step closer to Lexa when they’re on the beach, but when Lexa directly takes a step back, she stops. “I know that you do remember me, even if you claim you’ve forgotten me.”

“What do you want, Costia?” Lexa’s voice is calm and serious. “You left and now you are here, trying to have a dinner together.” She’s not here to dance around it. If Costia wants to say something, she will have to cut to the chase.

“You’re right, I left. I couldn’t handle it anymore what I had with you. It wasn’t really working for me. When we had a kid, it just wasn’t what I thought it would be.”

Lexa glares coldly at Costia. “He has a name, his name is not kid.” This woman in front of her is nothing like she remembers. “Why did you never talk to me about this? You left and all I had was a note.” Costia could have - no scratch that - she should have sat down with her and talked. They are adults. They were married. Costia shouldn’t have packed up and left out of the blue.

“I got scared. I couldn’t confront you with everything, because I knew that regardless of what you might say to me, I was going to leave. So the first chance I saw, I took my things, wrote a note for you and left.”

“Your note said you were not ready for many things.” Lexa will always remember that note from the day that broke her. “Now you are here with a husband and you have a daughter.” It’s quite the contrast with the words from Costia’s note.

“When I left you, I was with someone.” Costia explains. “We had been in love, but after a few months it went wrong. Shortly after that I met my husband. We got married after some time and now we have a daughter together. I’m happy with them. How’s uh… how’s the kid?”

Lexa scoffs. “You don’t even remember his name.” This is really cold of Costia. “My son is fine.” Aden has been hers alone for six years, and it doesn’t look like Costia even wants anything to do with Aden. “You gave birth to him, remember?”

Costia ignores Lexa’s question. “How have you been?”

“Why ask when you do not wish to know the answer?”

“It’s a coincidence that we’re both here in Hawaii. I never thought I’d see you at a place like this.”

“I do not wish to see you anymore. You have had your dinner. You had your chance to say what you had to say.” Lexa never wants to see Costia again. “You are cold and heartless. You left me and that is fine, but you left my son as well and that will never be okay.”

“I didn’t want a son, and I didn’t want the life that I had with you. At first I thought I wanted those things, but I didn’t. I have a husband and a daughter now, and that’s what I want.”

“Oh I see.” Lexa’s voice is getting colder. “My son and I have the wrong gender.” She makes sure to emphasize ‘my’ when she is referring to Aden. “You replaced my son by a daughter and your wife by a husband.”

Costia shakes Lexa’s words off. “I have what I want now. I’m sorry, Lex.”

“Do not call me that.” Lexa gives Costia a deadly glare. “You have no right.” She doesn’t want to be called Lex. It’s the old nickname Costia had given her, but she has long lost the right to call her that.

Costia takes a step back. “You changed. The way you are around your wife and those children… you’re different. You’re not the girl I remember.”

“I am not the girl you remember? You know what, you are right.” Lexa half agrees. “I am different because I am happier.” Everything that happened in the past can’t hurt her anymore. “You are different as well. The Costia I remember was sweet, kind and caring. Now you are cold and heartless.” She doesn’t say it with venom, she says it with the truth.

Costia moves to slap Lexa, but Lexa grabs a hold of Costia’s wrist before she can hit her. Costia pulls back and cringes, assuming Lexa will hit her now.  

Lexa steps closer until her face is only inches away from Costia’s face. She will not use violence, that’s not who she is and that’s not who she’d ever be. “When you left me and my son, my world crumbled into pieces. I thought the pain would never end, but it did. Now I know what I did not know back then. Leaving is the best thing you have ever done for me. Now I can live and I can offer my son a good life. You said I was an anchor, but I am not. I am a rock, and you cannot break me.” This woman in front of her means nothing to her anymore. “I wish you the best. Goodbye, Costia.”

“Wait, I’m leaving tomorrow morning!” Costia shouts. “Could we just be friends or something?”

Lexa walks away and leaves Costia behind. After six years, she finally found closure. Costia isn’t in a position anymore to break her heart. There are no more tears. There is no more anger or denial. She has moved on. This time, she is the one who walks away. Her book with Costia is closed. She has opened a new book now, with a new page to start writing her life. This goodbye is final. She felt nothing other than relief when those words moved past her lips. A weight has been lifted from her chest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Lexa walk to the hotel with Tris and Aden. Tonight they will be sleeping in the room Lexa is sharing with Octavia and Raven. It is already getting late. Tris and Aden are sleepily rubbing their eyes. Tris tugs at Lexa’s pants until Lexa picks her up.

Clarke melts when she sees her daughter falling asleep in Lexa’s arms, while her hands are curled into the brunette’s hair. Tris’ hair is a lot like Lexa’s. They could easily pass as mother and daughter. She loves how comfortable her daughter is around the brunette. It all feels natural and right.

Aden is yawning more and his eyelids are drooping.

Clarke kneels down to pick Aden up. “Come here, little buddy.” She wraps her arms tightly around him.

Lexa’s heart is warming as Aden is falling asleep in Clarke’s arms. She knows the blonde means a lot to her son. It’s a shame that Clarke is seeing Niylah. She’s too late now. If the blonde would be single, she would ask her out. This is what she gets for not daring to do so sooner. She feels a connection with Clarke, and she doesn’t want to lose that.

Clarke can’t stop thinking about how much they look like a family, as they walk to the hotel room to put Tris and Aden to sleep. When she was pregnant with Tris, she was scared and worried. Back then she hadn’t really thought yet about a family. Now she knows there is no way she would ever give Tris up. If anything, she only wishes to expand her family. Lexa and Aden have a place in her heart, and they probably always will have a place there.

Aden asks for his mommy to sing so he can sleep well.

Lexa looks shyly at Clarke.

“Please.” Tris pleads. “Will you sing for us?” She wants to hear Lexa sing.

Lexa can’t say no to Aden and Tris. She gives in and sings for them until they seem to be asleep.

Clarke steals Lexa for a while, now that the children are sleeping and since Niylah, Raven and Octavia haven’t returned yet. Niylah, Raven and Octavia really seem to be making it into a late night. Maybe they’re bonding really well.

Lexa sits down on the bed she shares with Octavia and Raven.

Clarke sits down next to Lexa. “You look good.” She whispers. “I don’t mean your looks, well your looks are good as well, but what I mean is…you just look good. When you walked away with Costia to talk, I was concerned. You look better.”

“Costia is not the woman I remember. She is entirely different.” Lexa whispers softly. “I found closure, I can breathe again.”

“That’s good, I’m happy for you. You deserve that, especially after everything you went through.”

Lexa thinks about how Clarke is dating Niylah. “Do you love her?” Maybe she’s being too curious, but she wonders about it.

“I…” Clarke struggles to answer. “Would I be a bad person if…” She has a feeling its bad if she doesn’t love Niylah. Lexa's question caught her off guard. 

Lexa gently brushes a strand of Clarke’s hair behind her ears. “No, you would not be a bad person.” She would never see Clarke as a bad person.

“I…I’m…” Clarke can feel her hands shaking. She decides to blurt it out. “I’m in love with someone else.” She’s not in love with Niylah. She’s in love with Lexa.

Lexa wonders who has managed to capture Clarke’s heart. She takes the blonde’s shaking hands in hers.

For a while they sit in silence, until Clarke hugs Lexa and then they sit there, hugging each other while neither of them talks.

Clarke doesn’t want to let Lexa go. It will be so hard to let the brunette go. She knows she’ll have to let go eventually, but for now she wants to enjoy this. Her heart is beating fast. She’s worried that if she tells Lexa open and honestly how she feels that she will lose her completely. Okay sure, the brunette has closure with Costia, but that doesn’t mean that Lexa is willing to be with someone.

Lexa can feel her bottom lip trembling. It has been so long since someone truly held her, and Clarke isn’t just someone. She breathes in deeply, smelling the vanilla scent of the blonde’s shampoo. For now she is content to simply hold Clarke.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Niylah looks at her watch. “Shouldn’t we go back to our hotel yet? It’s getting late and we still have to drive an hour.” She’s been here with Octavia and Raven all evening.

Octavia and Raven want to give Clarke and Lexa more time. They’re not in a hurry.

“Let me buy us all a round of drinks.” Raven offers. “Which one would you like, Niylah?” She knows that Niylah likes to drink. It’s a good excuse to stay here longer.

“I’ve got an even better idea.” Octavia cuts in. “How about we do shots, the one who empties her shot last pays the next round.” She’s going to have a headache after this, but she wants to keep Niylah here longer.

This gets Niylah’s attention. “Let’s do this.” She smiles at them. “Good luck paying for all my drinks you two.”

Raven winks at Niylah. “Whatever you say, champ.” As if Niylah should be proud of downing drinks fast. Maybe if she gets drunk, Clarke will know that Niylah is bad news, or she might blame her and Octavia for it, but still. Niylah is an adult, if she gets drunk it’s on her. She’s not her babysitter and neither is Octavia.

The first three shots are being placed on the wooden table.

Niylah quickly falls into a pattern of downing one after another, always finishing her shots firsts. She seems to have a lot of experience with drinking.

After a while, Raven grasps Octavia’s wrist to stop her girlfriend from drinking more. She nods her head in Niylah’s direction who is drinking without paying attention to them. There’s no point anymore for her and Octavia to keep drinking. Niylah is drinking fine on her own. What she’s seeing right now, that’s exactly what she doesn’t want for Clarke. It would be bad if her friend would go down that hill.

Octavia obliges and stops drinking. She’s not a fan of getting drunk anyway and she knows how Raven feels about people getting drunk. The light buzz that she’s feeling is more than enough. She laughs as she wonders how long it will take to get back to the hotel, since they all have been drinking too much.

When their table is practically filled with empty glasses, Raven looks at Niylah. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” It’s obvious that Niylah doesn’t seem to plan to stop and she’d rather not have Niylah drinking herself under the table.

Niylah laughs. “I can handle more, rookie.” She downs another glass.

Raven rolls her eyes. If Niylah wants to call her a rookie then that’s fine, but at least she knows when to stop. Man, she should record this for Clarke. She doesn’t want Tris anywhere near Niylah. Not that she has any say in it, no wait, fuck this, she does. Clarke said she and Octavia are Tris’ aunts, so fuck yes, they have a say in it. Alcohol can do funny things to people that aren’t so funny at all.

Octavia leans closer to Raven to whisper in her ear. “Wanna get out of here?” She’d gladly sneak away with her girlfriend and leave Niylah.

“Clarke would kill us.”

“Fine, but at least let me do this.” Octavia snakes her arms around Raven and kisses her deeply.

Raven pulls Octavia onto her lap and kisses her more. Meanwhile Niylah seems to be in love with the alcohol she’s drinking.

When Niylah stops drinking, they walk back to the hotel. It feels like it takes them ages to get back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke sighs deeply when she’s in her room with Niylah. “I have been doing some thinking.” She knows this is not going to be easy, but she has to get this out. “We need to talk.”

“Oh.” Niylah sits down on their bed and crosses her legs. “That doesn’t sound good.” She laughs. She’s had quite a few drinks tonight. “When someone says they need to talk it’s something tragic or whatever.”

“I don’t know how to say this…” Clarke can’t keep this going with Niylah. She takes Niylah’s hands in hers. “When I met you at that pool party, I liked you instantly. You were fun. The thing is… I just don’t know if we’re on the same page.” She doesn’t feel any sparks, not like she does with Lexa.

Niylah cocks her head in confusion, the alcohol swirling through her body, making her slightly dizzy. “What do you mean you don’t know if we’re on the same page? We want the same things, Clarke. We both like to party and to drink. We’ll have great times together.”

Clarke shakes her head. “That’s not what I want, Niylah. I’m a mother, I have responsibilities.” She doesn’t want to roll back into the lifestyle where she parties and drinks. “I don’t want to go and party and drink so often, not even once every week. Perhaps once or twice a month, but not in the way we partied together.” She doesn’t like how strongly Niylah reeks of alcohol. Lexa smells like crisp grass, roses and everything that’s good.

Niylah pulls her hands away from Clarke. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“Yes, I’m breaking up with you.” Clarke doesn’t want this with Niylah anymore. Maybe she never truly wanted it to begin with. “I’m sorry.” She knows it’s a weak apology.

Niylah slaps Clarke as a response.

Clarke rubs her cheek. Damn that slap was pretty hard. “I’m sorry it went like this.” Especially now that they are all the way in Hawaii. This is not an ideal place to break up, but it wouldn’t be great to keep this going when this isn’t what she wants.

“Get out!!!” Niylah shouts. She pushes Clarke. “Get out!” She seething now.

Clarke is slightly taken aback. Okay, she didn’t expect to sleep peacefully together, but… no wait, what did she expect? Well, she paid for all of this, and now Niylah is kicking her out. It’s not like she can kick Niylah into the hall either. She grabs her suitcase and exits the room. It’s ridiculously late, it’s already night. She didn’t fully think this through about what would happen after she’d break up with Niylah. Well now she knows.

Slowly she makes her way to the front desk of the hotel and dings the bell. “Uh hi, is there a room still available? I’d like to book one, if you still have one.” She can’t go knock on the door where her friends are sleeping with the children. It would be too embarrassing and there wouldn’t be enough space. They’re probably sleeping by now anyway.

“I will have a look for you. One second, Miss.”

Clarke nods and waits. She’ll take any room they have. She just needs to sleep somewhere. Her exhaustion makes even the floor look like a good place to sleep. It’s unbelievable that she got kicked out of a room that she paid for, though it would be too harsh to kick Niylah out of the room after breaking up with her. So fine, Niylah can have the damn room.

“Our presidential suite is still available.” The hotel employee says. “Would you like that one, Miss?”

“Uh…” Clarke searches for her wallet. “How much would that cost?”

It sounds expensive. She already paid this trip for everyone she took with her, with all the expenses. Sure she earns good money and she’s always been rich, but that doesn’t mean she has to keep rolling it. It has already been a serious cost to pay for the plane tickets, the hotel and all the food for Niylah, Octavia, Raven, Lexa, Aden, Tris and herself. Paying such a trip for seven people for two weeks is a lot. It has cost her a small fortune. She was the one who had offered to pay, after all. This is definitely a vacation she will never forget, in many ways, good and bad.

“10.000 dollar per night, Miss.”

Clarke gulps. That’s a lot. If she pays for that room for the rest of this trip, she will feel it really badly in her wallet. She has already spent so much money, way over her budget of what she usually spends on trips, but that is what you get when it’s for seven people. Niylah probably should have paid for herself, but she couldn’t deny paying for her after she was already going to pay for the others.

“Do you have any other rooms?” Clarke asks, hoping they have something. “Even if it’s a small broom closet room.” She jokes.

“We are sorry, Miss, we do not have any other rooms available at the moment.”

“Okay, I’m sorry for bothering you.” Clarke replies with a sad smile. “Thank you for your time.”

She takes her suitcase and drags it through the hall. Going back to Niylah won’t be an option, even though there’s also a bed for the children not used in that room. She’ll have no other choice but to go to where her friends and the children are sleeping.

Slowly, she opens the door with the key she has. She walks in on her tiptoes and sees a tiny figure in the darkness. It’s Aden.

Aden sleepily rubs his eyes and looks at Clarke.

Clarke crouches down. “Hey, little buddy.” She whispers so she won’t wake the others. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” She didn’t think anyone would be up. It’s the middle of the night.

“I was drinking some water.” Aden replies. “Why are you not sleeping?”

“Oh well I uh… I have no room to sleep in.” Clarke thinks that maybe she can sleep on the couch in this room. “Go to bed, buddy.”

Aden takes Clarke’s hand and gently tugs her along with him. He lies down in the bed he’s sharing with Tris. He moves over and taps the empty space for Clarke.

Clarke smiles and lies down. This will be better than sleeping on the couch. When she’s on her back, Aden cuddles with her. She feels Tris stirring and crawling over her. She ends up being in the middle, while the children are cuddled up with her.

“Goodnight, mommy.” Tris whispers softly.

“Goodnight, baby girl.”

Aden shuffles closer to Clarke. “Goodnight, mommy.” He hopes Clarke won’t mind.

“Goodnight, little buddy.”

Clarke drapes her arms around them and falls blissfully asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Shh.” Octavia holds a finger to her lips. “Don’t wake them up.” She whispers quietly.

“Awe, they’re so cute.” Raven whispers as she’s glooming over them. “I mean seriously, look at them.” She leans on Octavia’s shoulder.

Lexa is standing confused next to Octavia and Raven, watching as Clarke is sleeping with the children, all cuddling with each other. “Why is Clarke here?” She keeps her voice low.

Raven shrugs. “Beats me.” She has no idea.

“Maybe Niylah was too drunk and Clarke ended up here.” Octavia says, trying to find a possible logical explanation. “Or maybe she wanted to check up on the children and fell asleep.”

“Either way, I think it’s cute.” Raven whispers. “What do you think, Lexa?” She looks at Lexa.

Lexa nods. “I would like to take a picture of this.” She wants to capture this moment.

“Oooh good idea.” Octavia whispers while taking her phone. “Make sure not to use any flashes though.” She grins as she takes pictures.

Lexa takes her phone and snaps a picture. It’s so beautiful. She uses the picture as a background on her phone. This picture contains the three people who stole her heart. Aden stole her heart when he was born. Clarke and Tris stole it later on. She loves how Clarke’s arms are protectively wrapped around the children. It’s a dangerous thought that she wishes to wake up to this more.

Raven slips her hands in Octavia’s hand and Lexa’s hand. “We could go eat some breakfast, what do you think?” She asks Lexa, knowing it’ll be a yes for Octavia.

“Okay, sounds good.”

Raven grins widely as she leaves the room, while still holding their hands. She grins mostly because Lexa isn’t commenting on it. Maybe Lexa will finally be a part of their little group to chill with. When they were sleeping, Lexa didn’t kick her out of the bed when she tried to cuddle. This time she had only received a push, so that’s progress. As they walk through the hall, Niylah passes by them, looking like she just ate an entire bowl of lemons.

“Hi, Niylah.” Octavia politely greets. “We’re going to eat some breakfast.” She wonders if Niylah is so sour because she’s wondering where Clarke is, or something.

Niylah only grumbles in response.

“Not even a good morning?” Raven scoffs. “Not a morning person huh?” She bets Niylah drunk too much last night.

Niylah glares at them. “Fuck off!!” She pushes past them and walks away.

Raven turns around. “Whatever bitch, imma go eat breakfast with my two babes.” She pulls Octavia and Lexa along. “Let’s go. We could get a stack of pancakes or something.”

Lexa is wondering what just happened. Niylah was being really hostile and of course Raven was the one to snap something back at Niylah. She has a bad feeling about this. Maybe Clarke and Niylah had a fight. She can’t think much more about it when Octavia is holding her phone out.

“Look at all the pictures I took.” Octavia smiles widely as she moves her finger from one picture to the next. “I’ve got some from before too, look.” She swings one arm around Lexa’s shoulder and leans closer to show her all the pictures.

Lexa smiles as she sees pictures Octavia took from Clarke, Aden and Tris. “Could you send those pictures to me?” She’d like to have them as well.

“Yeah sure, no problem.” Octavia replies with a big smile. “Should I send them all to you?”

“O’s got some pictures of me too.” Raven adds.

“I would like all the pictures.” Lexa says. “Aside from those of Raven.” She adds teasingly.

Raven gives Lexa a soft push. “Shut up.” She smiles as Lexa’s laughs. “You know you love me.”

“Yeah, Lexa.” Octavia chimes in. “You love us.”

Lexa clasps her hands behind her back. “Whatever you say, fake wifeys.” She grins and makes her way outside to have breakfast.

“It’s a poly partnership.” Octavia corrects Lexa. “The only wifey I’ll ever have is this fine specimen next to me.” She kisses Raven’s cheek.

Lexa holds a hand to her chest. “All this rejection, how will I ever survive?” She feigns hurt. She might actually like Clarke’s friends, they’re growing on her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look who turned up single...
> 
> Lexa is bonding with Octavia and Raven.


	9. The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might want to grab some tissues.

Clarke arrives with Tris and Aden at the table Octavia, Raven and Lexa are sitting at. She had a really good sleep. When she woke up, she had found out that the bed Octavia, Raven and Lexa sleep in was already empty. She smiles as she hears them talking with each other. Lexa looks illuminating. It’s beautiful to see the brunette interacting with her two best friends.

“Hey, Clarke.” Octavia greets her. “Good to see that you’re up.”

“Yo, Clarke.” Raven says after chomping down a mouthful of her breakfast.

Lexa smiles shyly. “Good morning, Clarke.” Or at least she hopes it’s a good one, since Niylah seemed very angry.

“Good morning.” Clarke takes a seat at their table.

Tris and Aden sit down as well.

The table is perfect for six people. It’s in a circle, so they can all face each other.

Octavia grabs her phone. “Look what pictures I’ve been taking.” She practically shoves her phone under Clarke’s nose. “See in this one, you’re sleeping with the children.”

“Oh my god!” Clarke stares at the picture. “You took a picture of that?” It looks sweet, but she didn’t think anyone would take a picture of that.

“We all did.” Raven says with a big grin. “Even Lexa.” She pricks her fork in her pancakes. “It was actually Lexa’s idea to take pictures.”

“It was not.” Lexa cuts in, defending herself. “I said I wanted to take a picture, I never suggested you and Octavia should too.” Her voice is light and she feels at ease.

“You better all be sending me those pictures.” Clarke says. She wants to have all those pictures as well. “Tris and Aden look so adorable. When we get home, we have to make scrapbooks with the pictures!” She can already see herself making a big colorful scrapbook filled with the pictures from this vacation.

“I want to help, mommy.” Tris says. “Can we use glitters?” She turns to talk to Lexa. “Mommy lets me use glitters sometimes and then everything is sparkly.”

“That sounds beautiful.” Lexa replies. “Do they sparkle as much as you?” She points her finger at Tris’ nose at the last word.

Clarke feels like she’s even more in love now. She adores how Lexa interacts with Tris. All of this fits. Sitting here at the table with her best friends, her daughter, Lexa and Aden is just yes. This is what she wants. This is the family she wants. She loves the people at this table.

Tris giggles. She likes Lexa a lot because she’s always sweet to her. When her mommy is around Lexa, her mommy has more light in her eyes and she likes Lexa for that as well.

Clarke kisses the crown of Tris’ head. “We will use many glitters, sweetie.” She loves it when her daughter helps out with little things like that.

Having a mother and daughter connection is important for Clarke. Sometimes she bakes cookies with Tris or does other things. Her wild partying days are over. She will party from time to time with her friends, but her daughter is centric in her life. Being a responsible mother is important. In the past she slipped up more than once. Octavia and Raven were always there to take the broken pieces and glue them back together. Her past is behind her. Finn is like a long forgotten memory and her days of dating random people are over as well.

“Can I help too?” Aden asks.

“Sure you can.” Clarke replies. “When we get home, we can make the scrapbooks together. I bet your mommy wants to help too.” She looks at Lexa with a smile on her face, an open invitation on the table.

Lexa can see that all eyes are on her now. “I would like that very much.” The prospect of spending more time with Clarke after this vacation, outside of work is enthralling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke laughs and snaps a picture when the children have maple syrup dripping all over their chins. It’s cute to watch them eating their pancakes. Octavia had been the one to add the maple syrup.

Lexa frowns a little at the sight. “Sloppy eaters.” It’s not the first time she sees them being sloppy. She smiles playfully and takes a few tissues to clean their faces.

Clarke melts when Lexa cleans their faces. She lets some maple syrup roll down her chin. Maybe it is on purpose, a little. Okay, it’s on purpose.

Tris points at her mother. “Sloppy eater!” She accuses with a little grin on her face.

“Oh well, we cannot have that, now can we?” Lexa asks with a husky tone. She grabs another tissue and moves to clean Clarke’s face. While cleaning the blonde’s face, their eyes connect.

Octavia and Raven watch their interaction and notice how for a few beats, Clarke and Lexa don’t move at all. Those dorks just stare at each other.

“Hey uh, Clarke.” Raven needs Clarke’s attention for a while. “I want to ask you something.”

“Yeah?” Clarke asks. “What is it that you want to ask?”

“Okay, I’m wondering if it’s cool if today I can spend some time with O alone.”  Raven says. This has nothing to do with her plans about Clarke and Lexa. No, this is about plans of her own and wanting to spend some time with her girlfriend. “After that we’ll stick to who you want, but for today I’d like it to be just me and my girlfriend.”

Clarke can’t say no to that. Octavia and Raven have been together for nearly six years. Now that they’re in Hawaii, she’s not going to deny them to have a moment together without the rest. This is a vacation for them as well. It would be selfish if she keeps asking them to hang out with someone for her.

Octavia didn’t expect Raven to ask Clarke that. She hadn’t talked with her girlfriend about spending today alone, but of course she’d love to. It’ll be nice to have a day just for the two of them without any others around. She loves watching the children and Lexa is cool, but Niylah is annoying.

Clarke nods. “Yeah no problem, Rae.” Her friend doesn’t need to ask her permission to do things. “Lexa, are you okay with hanging out with me and the children?”

Lexa is pleasantly surprised. She thought Clarke would hang out with Niylah and perhaps the children as well, but not with her. “Yes, I am okay with that.” How could she not be okay with that? Maybe Niylah will be there too. She hopes not. Clarke didn’t mention Niylah, so that could be positive.

Raven leans her elbows on the table. “How was that dinner you all had last night?” She’s curious to know how it went.

“Lexa did a hula dance on stage.” Clarke says. It will always be a good memory. “She can dance really well, you should have seen her.”

Octavia and Raven both drop their jaw.

“No way.” Octavia is shocked. “Lexa was dancing and we weren’t there?” She wishes she could have seen that. “Man, I’d pay money to see that.”

“You sure are a supportive friend.” Lexa says sarcastically. She glares briefly at Clarke for telling on her.

“Yeah and we had to do this thing called coconut smoochie.” Clarke goes on, ignoring the little glare Lexa is sending in her direction. “And we won!”

“Good job you two.” Raven claps her hands. “I’m so proud.” She pretends to wipe a tear away.

“You should have been there auntie Raven.” Tris says with her small voice. “It was beautiful and I think they wanted to kiss.” She adds thoughtfully.

“Yes.” Aden chimes in. “Their noses almost touched!”

Raven has a shit eating grin on her face. “How interesting. Do tell me more, children.” She wonders when Clarke and Lexa will know that they’re so into each other.

Clarke and Lexa both blush and look down at their empty plates.

“It was part of the game.” Clarke quickly lies. “We had to be close for the coconut.”

Raven stands up and takes Octavia’s hand in hers. “Whelp, we’ll be going.” She announces. “Have fun you four, toodles.” She waves and walks away with her girlfriend.

Clarke turns her attention to the children. “What would you two like to do today?” She’ll let the children choose. Surely Lexa won’t mind that.

Tris waves her arms around in big gestures. “Everything.” She wants to do everything fun here.

Clarke chuckles lightly. “Everything is a lot. How about we begin with one thing?” She suggests.

“Okay, mommy.”

Clarke looks at Aden. “What about you, little buddy? What would you like to do?”

“I want to try surf boarding, I saw people at the beach with boards.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun.” Clarke replies with a big smile. “What do you think, Lexa? Are we going to go surf boarding?” She’ll definitely like to see the brunette in that bikini again.

Lexa gives Clarke two thumbs up.

Clarke laughs. “You dork.” Lexa is adorable, she loves her more and more.

Lexa playfully sticks her tongue out to Clarke. Her heart swells as Clarke, Tris and Aden laugh. She is alive, truly alive.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven has big plans with Octavia. She arranged certain things in free moments that she managed to find since they got here in Hawaii. It involved a lot of sneaking out to set it all up, but it should all be more than worth it.

Octavia’s fingers are laced together with Raven’s. She follows her girlfriend.

Raven takes Octavia to the spa of their hotel. “Ready to relax?” She asks sweetly.

Octavia pulls Raven into her and kisses her. “Are you trying to take a mud bath with me?”

“Mhm, sounds good. We could do that, but I was thinking about a massage.”

“Won’t you be jealous if someone else touches me?” Octavia winks at Raven and decides to add some more to it. “When their hands slide down my back, all moist with the products they’ll use, while they massage it into my skin.”

Raven growls lightly and grasps Octavia’s arm. “You’re mine.” She knows her girlfriend likes to tease her from time to time. “Behave or we’ll walk out of here.”

“Awe come on, Rae.” Octavia cups Raven’s cheek. “Don’t be jealous.” She kisses her girlfriend’s jaw. “You know you’re the only one for me.”

“I’ll tie you to my ankles so you won’t go anywhere.”

“Ohh, I look forward to that.”

Raven walks in, followed by Octavia. Today is about the two of them. Clarke will have to manage for a while.

Octavia’s smile is gone for a while when she sees Niylah is in the spa as well.

Niylah glares at them and crosses her arms.

“I might’ve liked her better when she was drinking.” Octavia whispers in Raven’s ear. “She’s looking at us and damn… if looks could kill. What the hell is her problem anyway?”

“Maybe she blames us for Clarke not sleeping with her.”

“Are you two going to keep staring at me and whisper about me!?” Niylah snaps at them.

“Geez.” Raven doesn’t like how hostile Niylah is being. “We’re here for the spa, not to see your face.” She’s not going to let Niylah ruin her day with Octavia.

“Where’s Lexa? Or is she trying to get back with Clarke?”

“You know what, that’s not your business.” Octavia says coldly.

Niylah glares at them. “Your poly stuff is missing one.” There’s a sharp edge in her voice.

“What’s got your panties in such a twist that you manage to be a bigger bitch than you already were?” Raven snaps at Niylah. She’s done having to try to be friendly. “I don’t get what Clarke sees in you."

Niylah bares her teeth at them. “Clarke broke up with me!”

“Can you blame her?” Octavia says without any emotions whatsoever. “Even the grim reaper looks more appealing as a match for Clarke than you do.”

Raven laughs and high fives Octavia. “Couldn’t have said it better myself, O.”

“Why don’t you two leave and go have a bunch of orgies!?” Niylah spats at them. “You seem to be into everyone anyway.”

Octavia is about to crash into Niylah, but Raven grasps her wrist and stops her. Niylah isn’t worth it.

Raven steps closer towards Niylah. “Yes, we are into everyone, except you.” She takes another step and backs Niylah up against a wall. She places her hands on each side of the wall, trapping Niylah. “Why don’t you pack your stuff and leave? Clarke paid for everything and you’re not even together anymore, so why don’t you just pack your shit up, get the fuck out of her room and leave?” It’s not really a suggestion she’s making.

“Clarke will realize her mistake and she will come back to me.”

Raven shakes her head. “Nope, that’s not going to happen. I know Clarke.” She knows that when Clarke ends things with someone, it’s permanent.

Niylah pushes Raven away. “You don’t know Clarke like I do.” Her voice is like ice. “You’re just the woman who’s dating her ex-wife.”

Octavia winks at Raven. “Well Niylah, let’s just say we finally got Clarke on board, if you know what I mean.” She kisses her girlfriend’s neck. “Ain’t that right, babe?”

Raven grins wickedly. “Totally right.”

Niylah angrily stomps away.

“By-bye, sweet cheeks.” Raven waves frantically. “Until never again.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Lexa walk to the beach with the children, all hand in hand like a little family.

There’s a shop on the beach that allows visitors to rent surf boards or even an instructor if they wish to have one.

“We could rent two boards.” Clarke suggests. “The children are a bit too little to have a board to them.” She can’t even surf, so there’s no way the children can.

Lexa nods. “That is a good idea.” She likes the fact that Clarke is thinking this through.

“Hmm, should we rent someone who can teach us how to surf?”

“It could be interesting. I do not know how to surf.” Lexa admits. She’s never done anything like that. There are various sports she tried, but never that one.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it fast.” Clarke has a feeling Lexa will be able to learn how to surf easily. “You’re very athletic.” She feels a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Lexa matches Clarke’s blush with one of her own.

Clarke turns to talk to the man of the shop. “We would like to rent two boards and an instructor, for an hour or two, please.” She smiles at the man as he handles everything.

The man looks at someone who is on the beach. “Lincoln, you’re up. This lovely family here needs you to teach them how to surf.” He holds two fingers up.

Lincoln runs up to them and grabs two boards.

Clarke has a special feeling after hearing the man referring to them as a family. They do look like a family, don’t they? She loves it and she secretly hopes that Lexa loves it as well.

It’s suddenly too warm for Lexa. Is this how people see them? As a family? She likes that. Unfortunately, Clarke is with Niylah.

Lincoln is a big muscled guy. He smiles warmly at them and leads them into the water. “Who would like to go first?” He asks while looking at them.

Aden sticks his finger up. “Me!” He can’t wait to try this.

Lincoln lifts Aden up and places him on the board.

“Careful, Aden.” Lexa says worriedly. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Your mommies have nothing to worry about.” Lincoln assures Aden. “I need you to lie down on your stomach on the board. Can you do that, little guy?”

Clarke and Lexa are both taken aback. It’s not surprising that they’re both seen as Aden’s mothers since people already seem to see them as a family. Neither one of them says something to correct Lincoln.

“I’m a man.” Aden replies like he’s slightly offended.

“Oh, my bad.” Lincoln laughs a little. “Can you lie down on your stomach on the board, little man?”

Lexa hoists Tris up on the other board and holds it steady. She won’t let Tris fall.

Aden and Tris both lie down on their stomachs on the boards.

Lincoln is a kind and patient man. He takes his time to explain everything thoroughly.

Aden tries to jump up on his board, but his feet are wobbly and he topples over into the water.

“Awe, come here.” Clarke stretches her arms out to lift Aden back up. “You almost had it.”

Lexa is really falling for Clarke, and hard. It’s not good because the blonde is with Niylah. Clarke told her she doesn’t love Niylah and that she loves someone else. Is it possible that perchance… Maybe possible Clarke loves her? No, she must be hallucinating. Why would the blonde love her? What if she does? What if she does and those feelings will fade after this vacation? Clarke is sweet, but she can be a bit flaky and change her mind. She can’t risk giving the blonde her heart if this would be something temporary.

Lincoln looks at Lexa and Clarke. “Would you two like to try?” He asks in a friendly manner.

“Yeah sure.” Clarke replies fast. “I’d like to try.” She hopes Lexa will try as well. She really wants to see Lexa on one of those boards.

Lexa nods in agreement. She’ll give it a try.

“Okay, hop on the boards.” Lincoln instructs. “I want you to put your legs on either side of the board and straddle it.”

When they lie down on the board for the next step, Lexa is in front of Clarke, facing her. She is definitely not staring down. Okay, she can’t help it. It’s not her fault that the blonde has two lovely shaped melons. Okay get it together, Clarke is her boss. When her eyes snap up, the blonde is staring at her. She nervously bites her bottom lip.

When Lincoln finally gets to the point of instructing them to stand on the board, Clarke doesn’t budge and merely gapes at Lexa who is moving to stand up. The brunette looks really, really good. Once this vacation is over, she will definitely invite Lexa as much as possible to go swimming.

The moment they’re both standing up, Lincoln places the children on the boards with them.

Tris smiles when she’s placed on a board with Lexa.

Lexa places her hands on Tris’ waist and lifts her up. “I believe I can fly.” She singsongs. “I believe I can touch the sky.” She’s smiling as Tris is giggling.

Clarke laughs so much that she loses her footing on the board and falls down into the water. She absolutely loves it when Lexa is being smitten. The brunette isn’t always so serious. This vacation allows her to discover more sides of Lexa, and she really wants to explore every layer the brunette has, because the more layers Lexa peels off, the more she falls in love with her.

“Are you alright, Clarke?” Lexa asks with a small laugh as Clarke splutters into the water.

“I’ll let you know when I need CPR.”

“I will be the first to give it to you.” The word slips from Lexa’s mouth before she can think about them. “I mean uh…I would know how to do that, and of course I would help you if you would need CPR, because that is what anyone should be doing. It would be to help you, to save your life, because that would be important and it would be the right thing to do.” She’s breathing faster. “That is what I meant when I said I would give it to you.”

Clarke places a finger against Lexa’s lips. “Stop rambling.” She smiles as the brunette’s cheeks turn scarlet. “You are adorable.” She lets her finger linger a little longer than necessary before pulling away.

They go out of the water and thank Lincoln for his time.

“If you ever want a lesson again, I’ll be around.” Lincoln waves at them and walks away.

Clarke and Lexa place big towels on the sand on lie down so they can relax for a while.

Tris and Aden are sitting close to them, building sand castles.

“Hey, Lexa.”

“Yes, Clarke?”

Clarke holds a bottle of sunscreen out. “Would you mind applying some on my back? I don’t want to burn.” She’s rather pale and if she doesn’t use sunscreen she might burn and that would hurt.

Lexa takes the bottle from Clarke.

Clarke rolls over to lie down on her stomach so Lexa can apply the sunscreen on her back.

“Do you mind if I…?” Lexa feels nervous.

“I don’t mind.”

Lexa is amazed how Clarke always seems to know what she means. She gently straddles the blonde’s hips and brushes her hair out of the way so she won’t get any sunscreen in it.

“It will be better if you open the strap from my top.” Clarke says. “Then you can apply it all over my back without my top being in the way.”

Lexa tries to keep her hands from shaking while she pulls the straps from Clarke’s bikini top loose. She opens the bottle of sunscreen and squeezes some in the palm of her right hand. With her left hand, she closes the bottle and puts it down next to them. She rubs the sunscreen together in her hands to warm it up a bit.

Clarke hums when Lexa’s soft hands touch her skin. She can feel the brunette slowly massaging the sunscreen onto her back. This feels so good. “I could do your back once you’re finished with mine.” She offers eagerly. Her fingers are aching to touch Lexa.

Lexa doesn’t always use sunscreen, she rarely ever burns. Her skin always seems to tan, but she doesn’t want to let the offer slide. “Okay, Clarke.” She takes her time to spread the sunscreen on Clarke’s back, reveling with each hum the blonde makes. When she’s done, she ties Clarke’s top back in its place.

Clarke gets up so she can apply sunscreen on Lexa’s back. With her hands she eagerly loosens the straps of the brunette’s top. Teasingly, she opens the bottle of sunscreen and directly lets it drop on Lexa’s back, hearing the brunette gasp.

“That was really cold, Clarke!”

Clarke laughs heartily. She rubs her hands together to warm them up. When she touches Lexa’s back, she massages her gently.

A soft moan escapes Lexa’s throat. “I…” She’s embarrassed. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize, Lexa.” Clarke certainly isn’t offended at all. “I take it as a compliment.” She massages Lexa’s neck and her shoulders. Soon it’s not even about the sunscreen anymore, but the brunette doesn’t say anything to stop her.

Aden pokes Clarke’s shoulder as she’s still sitting on his mother.

“Hey, little buddy.” Clarke smiles at him. “What’s up?”

“Can I have some sunscreen too?”

“Of course you can.” Clarke has no problem with that. She’s happy that Aden is asking her. “Tris, come here, you need some as well.”

When Clarke gets up, Lexa helps her to apply sunscreen on the children’s skin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mhm, I enjoyed our time at the spa.” Octavia whispers against Raven’s lips. “It was really relaxing.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I had a good time as well.” Raven takes a hold of Octavia’s hand. “Follow me.”

“I’ve been following you all day.” Octavia chuckles. “Where are you taking me?”

Raven kisses her girlfriend. “You’ll see.” Octavia will have to be patient.

Octavia allows Raven to lead her to wherever it is they are going now.

Raven places her hands in front of Octavia’s eyes. “Do you trust me?” She whispers in her girlfriend’s ear.

Octavia swallows nervously. “Yes, I trust you, Rae.” They’ve been together for a long time, of course she trusts Raven.

“I need you to close your eyes and follow the guidance of my voice.”

Octavia nods and closes her eyes. She listens closely to what Raven is saying, to each and every instruction she’s been given about where to step.

Raven guides Octavia down to the beach. She holds her thumb up at a few people with who she made certain arrangements. “Okay, O, you can open your eyes now.”

Octavia opens her eyes.

A mariachi band begins to play and someone hands them cocktails.

Octavia takes the straw and sips from her cocktail. It tastes fruity. She looks at Raven, who must have arranged this. That’s so sweet of her to do. She can see Clarke and Lexa in the distance with the children.

Music begins to play and a flash mob appears on the beach, all dancing to the song Marry You of Bruno Mars.

A red carpet is being rolled out in front of Octavia’s feet.

Raven kisses Octavia’s cheek. She runs up to the other end of the red carpet. Someone hands her a microphone. She begins to sing along with the music, while slowly walking up to Octavia. This is something she never thought she’d be doing, but she is, even if she can’t really sing.

Octavia has tears in her eyes. She can’t believe Raven is doing all of this for her. From the corner of her eyes, she can see Clarke and Lexa have moved closer with the children and they are staring with open mouths.

Raven sings as powerful as she can, while swaying her hips to the melody.

 

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

At the last part of the song, Raven is standing directly in front of Octavia.

 

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Raven kneels down in front of Octavia. With one hand she reaches into her pocket to retrieve a small box. She holds the microphone close to her mouth and clicks the box open. “Sweet, beautiful Octavia. Will you marry me?”

Octavia has tears streaming down her cheeks. “Yes, of course, yes.” More tears stream down her cheeks as Raven slips the engagement ring around her finger.

Raven stands up. She wraps Octavia in her arms and kisses her deeply, knowing that soon Octavia will be her wife. She has never been happier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many feels. 
> 
> Lexa is the only one who doesn't know yet that Clarke broke up with Niylah.


	10. Make it two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might make you cry, I'm not sure.  
> While typing it, I was singing too many love songs and I did cry a little. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter. It's full of feels.

Clarke pulls her best friends into a hug. “Congratulations you guys!!!” She’s so happy for them. “You two have always been great together.” She knows how those two fit together like apple and pie.

Octavia and Raven both have the biggest smile ever on their faces.

Octavia has always known that Raven has a lot of nerve to do things and that she dares a lot, but what Raven did was truly amazing. This has been an epic proposal and she’ll never forget it. It doesn’t matter that Raven can’t really sing, it’s the gesture that matters. Once they’re home, she’ll let everyone she knows know about the way Raven proposed to her. Raven had already caught her eye since the day they met, it’s a bit cliché, but it pretty much was love at first sight.

Raven is happy that Octavia said yes. They’ve been going steady for a long time, but a part of her was slightly worried and nervous that Octavia might have said no. It was a lot to arrange, but Octavia deserved it and she deserves so much more. This vacation is the perfect opportunity to make this all unforgettable.

Lexa envelops Octavia and Raven in a hug. “Congratulations, I am happy for you both.” She means it. They’re both good people and they deserve to be happy. “You two are perfect for each other.” They certainly are. She has seen how they behave around each other.

Octavia is wiping a few tears away with the back of her hands. “Thanks you two. I’m so, so, so happy.” She pulls Raven into a searing kiss. “I love you so much, Rae.” Her love for Raven is deep.

“I love you too, O.” Raven has never loved someone as deeply as she loves Octavia. “You’re my whole world, babe.” She wouldn’t be able to picture herself with anyone else. Octavia completes her.

Tris and Aden look a bit confused with everything that is happening around them.

“Auntie O, why are you crying?” Tris asks, seeing the tears in Octavia’s eyes.

Octavia crouches down in front of Tris. “These are happy tears.” She explains. “Your auntie Raven asked me to marry her and I said yes.”

Tris’ eyes widen. “Will you have babies now?” She’s thinking about new friends she can play with.

Raven chuckles lightly and ruffles Tris’ hair. “Maybe in the future.” She’s not sure how she feels about that and how Octavia will feel about that.

Octavia links her arm with Raven’s. “Perhaps in the future.” She agrees with Raven. In due time, they can talk about that. It’s all one step at a time.

Raven looks at Clarke and Lexa. “Would you two like some cocktails? This party is on me.” This will all be her treat. “We have to celebrate this.” She wants to have fun with her friends.

“Okay, but I’ll only have a few.” Clarke replies thoughtfully. She doesn’t plan to loose herself with drinking. She’s a responsible adult who knows how to limit herself.

“I will have one or two.” Lexa decides. When she drinks, she always keeps it modest.

They sit down at a cocktail bar on the beach, on high stools. Aden and Tris struggle to get on top of them, so Clarke and Lexa have to help them.

There are palm trees in the distance. It’s a bright sunny day, the perfect weather for a fresh fruity cocktail.

Tris and Aden get apple juice to drink. When they complain about their drinks being less colorful, they are given orange juice instead.

Lexa has been enjoying this day so much that she hadn’t even thought about where Niylah is. Maybe Clarke is taking some space from Niylah. That could be possible. She won’t ask. It’s not her business. Spending time with Clarke is much better when Niylah isn’t around. She really liked the surfing lesson they took, even though they were really bad at it. Well, she could blame Clarke for being bad at it. The blonde is a serious distraction, so she couldn’t concentrate well enough.

Octavia and Raven are giggling as they play with the tiny umbrellas that are in their cocktails. The sticky end is in their mouth and they let it roll from one corner of their lips to the other. Tris and Aden seem to find it amusing. 

Clarke picks her tiny umbrella out of her cocktail and spins it around.

Lexa takes hers and places it in her hair as decoration. All they’re missing now is hula skirts and coconut bras. She hasn’t felt this young in years.

Clarke laughs lightly as she sees the tiny umbrella in Lexa’s hair. “You look ridiculous.” She teases. “But cute, very cute.”

Lexa takes Clarke’s umbrella and plops it down in her hair. “There you go, Clarke.” She grins as Raven and Octavia place their tiny umbrellas in Clarke’s hair as well. “All decorated.”

“Come on you guys.” Clarke swats their hands away. She reaches her hands up to her hair to fish the cocktail umbrellas out, while laughing.

“Let me help you.” Lexa offers with a friendly smile. She moves her hands up to Clarke’s hair and places another umbrella in her blonde locks.

“Lexa! You’re only adding more!”

“Who? Me?” Lexa holds a hand to her chest. “I would never.” She feigns innocence. “Did you do something new with your hair? I cannot put my finger on it, but something is different.”

Clarke pushes Lexa lightly. “Shut up you dork.” She loves seeing the brunette so carefree.

Lexa stares deeply into Clarke’s baby blue eyes. “Make me.” She knows it’s risky to say that, especially to this particular blonde. It's like playing with matches and gasoline in a house that's already on fire. 

Octavia and Raven are both grinning while they listen in on the conversation between Clarke and Lexa. They chin their glasses together. They don’t need to plan anything anymore, the two love birds are doing fine on their own. Clarke even got rid of Niylah, so it’s all going great. They don’t know if Clarke told Lexa that she dumped Niylah, but from the way they are behaving she might have told Lexa.

Clarke holds Lexa’s chin with her thumb and her index finger. “Are you going to be silent?” She leans closer towards the brunette and wiggles her eyebrows.

Lexa can feel Clarke’s breath tickling her skin. “No.” She raises one eyebrow up in challenge. “What are you going to do about that?” She knows she’s dancing on thin ice now.

Oh Clarke can picture many things she could do about that. Unfortunately the children are here too. If Aden and Tris wouldn’t be here right now, she would push Lexa over the cocktail bar and claim her lips. She would kiss the brunette until no coherent words would come out. Maybe she can take a little risk.

Lexa feels her heart beating faster when Clarke leans impossibly closer to whisper in her ear.

“Truthfully, Lexa? If we would be alone, I would do certain things to you that involve my mouth and my hands, until all you can say is my name, and you wouldn’t even remember yours.”

Lexa gasps at Clarke’s words. She’s so shocked that the blonde really said those words to her that she stumbles down the stool she’s sitting on and falls down onto the sand.  

“Oh my god.” Clarke feels bad right now. Did she go too far? Well yeah probably, otherwise Lexa wouldn’t have fallen like that. This is not how she would have imagined the brunette falling for her. She gets up and holds a hand out. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry, Lexa.” This is not going smooth at all. “I’m so sorry.”

Lexa accepts the hand Clarke is holding out to her. “I am okay.” She wasn’t prepared for the blonde to be so naughty, especially not if Clarke is seeing Niylah.

Tris and Aden whisper to each other, asking each other if they know what’s happening. They didn’t see Clarke pushing Lexa, so they don’t know why Lexa fell.

Raven and Octavia begin to sing together, while moving their glasses up in the air.

 

_You're all I need_

_According to your heart,_

_My place is not deliberate,_

_Feeling of your arms_

_I don't wanna be your friend,_

_I wanna kiss your neck_

_Don't you see me?_

_I, I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

_Don't you need me?_

_I, I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

_And on this night and in this light_

_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

_Maybe you'll change your mind_

Raven grins wickedly, wondering if Clarke and Lexa will get the hint. When Clarke glares at her, she nudges Octavia, whispers in her ear and together they switch to another song.

_'If you like Piña Coladas, getting caught in the rain_

_If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain_

_If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape_

_I'm the love that you've looked for write to me and escape_

Clarke and Lexa glare at Octavia and Raven for the piece they chose to sing. Thank god Aden and Tris have no idea what making love is. Those two can never behave sometimes.

Raven laughs as she holds her hands up in defeat. “Fine, I’ll stop.” She sips from her fruity cocktail.

“So, when are you two getting married?” Clarke curiously asks, still beaming about the fact that her two best friends are engaged.

“Well, now that you ask.” Raven swings one arm around Octavia. “I was thinking we could get married here in Hawaii, because this location is beautiful.” She can see herself marrying Octavia between the palm trees or in the little chapel that’s nearby their hotel.

“Oh I’d love to!” Octavia says with a big smile. “You’re right, Rae.”

“We’ll still be here for a little over a week.” Raven points out. “How about we get married in our last week, like a day or two before we have to leave?”

Octavia hums and nods. “Sounds good to me.” She smiles at the children. “Tris and Aden can toss flowers for us.”

Raven grins. “I like that idea.” She can already see them doing that, all cutesy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s getting late. Tris and Aden are yawning. They begin to tug at their mother’s clothes, to let them know they are tired and want to go to sleep.

Raven nudges Octavia and nods at the children. She doesn’t want Clarke and Lexa to leave yet, not now that they actually seem to be having a good time together.

Octavia catches Raven’s drift. She could handle Tris and Aden with Raven, so Clarke and Lexa can stay at the cocktail bar and talk.

“Hey uh, Rae and I want to go tuck the children in.” Octavia says, wanting to give Clarke and Lexa time alone. “We’ll see you two later.”

“Mhm, okay.” Clarke mumbles. “Goodnight, Tris and Aden.” She kisses their cheeks.

Tris and Aden both hug Clarke and whisper goodnight in her ears.

“Goodnight, little sweethearts.” Lexa says. She ruffles their hair a bit.

“Aw, I’m touched.” Raven replies with a big smile. “You’re too kind, Lexa.” It’s nice that Lexa is one of her friends now. It was about time.

Lexa rolls her eyes. “Sure Raven, goodnight to you too.” She isn’t surprised for Raven to react like that, it’s typical for her.

“Oh it will be a good one.” Raven winks at Octavia. “Am I right?” She sure has enough ideas to make it good. “You don’t have to hurry to our room, take your sweet ass time.”

Octavia shuts Raven up by elbowing her gently.

Clarke and Lexa watch as Octavia and Raven walk away with the children. Now they’re left alone at the cocktail bar while it’s already dark.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m still sorry that you fell because of me.”

“It was my fault, Clarke. I should not have challenged you.”

“Next time I’ll fall for you.” Clarke teases, to try and lighten the mood.

“That was awfully cheesy and you know it.”

Clarke knows that Lexa is right. “Do you want another drink?” She wants to spend more time with the brunette.

Lexa shakes her head. “I would rather not.” She can see Clarke’s face falling. “We could go for a walk, if you would like?” She suggests.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

They hop off their stools and walk along the beach. It’s quite peaceful and silent now. They can hear silent murmurs in the distance and the soft crashing of waves.

Lexa is wondering more and more about Niylah, about how angry she appeared and how she hasn’t been around them all day, and how Clarke was sleeping with the children. “Where will you be sleeping tonight?” She hopes that question isn’t too direct that she’s actually asking about Niylah.

Clarke once again reads Lexa. “I broke up with Niylah.” Eventually everyone will know and it is important for the brunette to know this. She has feelings for Lexa.

“Oh.” Maybe Lexa should have known Clarke would have broken up with Niylah. “Because you love someone else?”

“Yes, that was a big part of the reason why.” Clarke admits. She stops walking and looks at Lexa. Their eyes meet. “When I was with Niylah, I wanted something serious, something real, and something that would last. I wanted someone I would be able to spend the rest of my life with. Someone I could truly see myself with throughout the years, to grow old and everything that may seem cheesy. When I saw Niylah last night, I was thinking about all those things. I was thinking how I would start my life with the one person I can’t live without. As I was looking at her, I realized that she’s not that person.”

A lock of Clarke’s hair falls in front of her face, Lexa moves her hand to tuck it behind the blonde’s ear. She remains silent while she listens to Clarke. This sounds important, and she always hangs on the blonde’s lips anyway, regardless of what Clarke is talking about.

Clarke takes a deep breath. “I broke up with Niylah because I didn’t love her. When I saw her, I knew I would never be able to give her my heart, because I can’t give her what I don’t have anymore. My heart already belongs to someone else and there’s no way I want to change that. The person I love has always been close to me.” She can feel herself shivering.

Lexa takes the towel that was swung over one of her shoulders. She drapes it around Clarke’s body.

“Lexa, I…”

Lexa can see the internal conflict that’s swirling in Clarke’s eyes. She hates to see the blonde struggling with herself like that.

A tear leaks from Clarke’s eyes. Why is this so hard?

Lexa wipes the tear away. She holds Clarke’s cheeks in her hands, delicately and with care.

“I’m afraid.” Clarke’s voice barely reaches above a whisper.

“What is scaring you, Clarke?”

“If the one I love doesn’t feel the same I…” Clarke would break. It would cut her deeply if Lexa wouldn’t feel the same way. “I’m scared to lose the most amazing person I know.”

“Anyone would be lucky to have your love. If someone does not feel the same for you, then they do not deserve you. You are special, Clarke.”

“There is only one person I truly want to be with.” Clarke brings Lexa’s hand up to her lips and kisses her knuckles. She flattens the brunette’s hand against her chest. “Can you feel my heart beating?”

Clarke’s heart is beating like a drum. The rhythm is fast. Lexa feels every beat against the palm of her hand. “Yes, Clarke. I feel your heart.” She whispers softly.

“I can’t lose you, Lexa.”

“You would never lose me, Clarke. I am not going anywhere.” Lexa looks around them and wants to make Clarke smile. “Although I would like to go home after this vacation. Hawaii is lovely, but I would like to get home at some point.”

Clarke manages to crack a smile. “Shut up, you dork.” She gives Lexa a gentle push.

Lexa weaves her hands in Clarke’s hair. “Make me.” Her eyes flit from the blonde’s eyes down to her lips. If she's reading this wrong, it could end really bad. 

Clarke doesn’t hesitate this time. She brings one hand up to Lexa’s neck and brings their lips together. Kissing the brunette always feels right. Her other hand rests at the small of Lexa’s back.

Lexa kisses Clarke back the second their lips touch. She wants to be able to kiss the blonde every day. When Clarke’s lips part just a tad, she lets her tongue explore. The blonde tastes like a sweet fruity mix and alcohol.

When their kiss breaks, they are both catching their breath.

Clarke presses her forehead against Lexa’s. Their breath mingles together. She doesn’t want to hold it in any longer. If she holds it in longer, she will combust. All her feelings for Lexa have been written out with her lips, now she wants to say them out loud. After letting the brunette feel it, she wants her to hear it.

The feelings Lexa has for Clarke is reaching impossible new heights. She can’t keep this to herself anymore. Maybe it is time for her to take this leap, to take a risk, time to rip her anchor loose and plunge into the deep end, unsure if she will swim or drown or simply float.

“Lexa, I-”

“Clarke, I-”

They both laugh as they spoke at the same time.

“Me too, I-”

“Me too, I-”

They both laugh again.

Clarke holds her hand up in front of her, her palm stretched out towards Lexa.

Lexa presses the palm of her hand softly against Clarke’s.

Together, they bend their fingers. They bring their free hand up to do the same as they did with their other hand.

“Perfect.” Clarke whispers. “You’re perfect.” This small touch is enough to take her breath away. “You are the silence after my storm, the order to my chaos.”

“Clarke, you are the air in my lungs when I can’t breathe. You are my wings when I feel like I cannot fly. When all I see is black, you show me colors.”

“I love you, Lexa.” Clarke breathes against Lexa’s lips. “I’m in love with you and I love Aden too.”

Lexa can feel her lip trembling. “I love you too, Clarke.” She whispers silently, as if her words will break her. “I’m in love with you and Tris is perfect.”

Clarke pulls Lexa into her arms and holds her tightly. “I’m never going to let you and Aden go.” It’s a promise she’s making, one she vows herself to keep. “If you’ll have me, I’ll be there and I won’t leave.” She never wants to hurt Lexa or Aden.

Lexa weeps silently on Clarke’s shoulder, while the blonde caresses her back. “Yes, I want to be with you. I really do.” She can feel that Clarke is ready to truly commit to her and to Aden.

Clarke cries tears of joy. “You, Tris and Aden are my happiness.” She loves Octavia and Raven as well of course.

“As you, Aden and Tris are mine.”

Clarke squeezes Lexa’s hands. “I promise I’ll do anything to make you happy.” She wants nothing more than Lexa, Tris and Aden to be happy.

“You already do, Clarke.”

“I’ll do my best to make our children happy.”

Lexa allows her tears to escape freely. “Our children.” She repeats, fully liking the sound of that.

“I’m going to sound really cheesy now.” Clarke smiles shyly. “You have never looked more beautiful than you do right now, without your walls up. I love seeing you as you, open and honest.”

“If you keep saying things like that, the beach will be gone by the morning and filled with my tears of joy instead.”

Clarke takes Lexa’s hands tightly in hers. “Let’s fill it together.” She feels tears pricking through her eyes. “Have you ever done something that felt like it was completely crazy and impulsive to do, yet it felt so good and so right?”

Lexa thinks about Clarke’s question. She doesn’t exactly do crazy things. Mostly everything she does is very calculated. Doing things impulsively is not the kind of person she is. Surely she has done a few things throughout her years that could have been considered a bit crazy and impulsive. “Well, there is one thing that felt completely crazy and impulsive to do, yet good and somewhat right.” It might be the only truly crazy thing she has ever done and she did it for Clarke. 

Clarke tilts her head and looks at Lexa. “What would that one thing be?” She can already guess the answer. She knows the brunette quite well and if there is one thing Lexa has done that is crazy and impulsive, she knows exactly what it is. Her question is not a random one, though it is an impulsive one.

“When you asked me to pose as your fake ex-wife, and I said yes. That was crazy and impulsive of me to do.”

Clarke smiles brightly. She knew Lexa would say that. “I guess for me the craziest and most impulsive thing to do, well I have done many crazy and impulsive things, but the one crazy and impulsive thing that I did that felt so good and so right was when I was posing as your fake wife.” She really liked that. “I enjoyed pretending to be your wife.”

“It was quite crazy and impulsive.” Lexa agrees. “But I enjoyed that as well.” She definitely did, she had an amazing time with Clarke, one she will never forget.

“What if I tell you I don’t want to fake it?”

Lexa cocks her head. “What?” She lets Clarke’s words sink in.

“Okay, I know this is going to sound really impulsive and probably completely insane.” Clarke begins nervously. “I know we have been doing everything in a very strange order, but maybe that’s exactly what makes it so good.” She goes down on one knee. “Be crazy with me, Lexa. Marry me.”

Lexa is speechless, absolutely, completely, totally, fully, entirely, utterly speechless. She could have expected Clarke to ask if she would want to date her, but there is no way she was expecting this. The blonde can be really crazy and impulsive, but this goes beyond anything she could have imagined. She's flabbergasted. 

Clarke can feel her heart beating faster with each passing second. She knows she’s moving really fast, but she’s positively sure that she wants this with Lexa. She has been into the brunette for so long and always thought she would never have a chance. Now she is making a risky jump over a cliff, unsure if she will make it to the other side. If Lexa is willing to jump with her, she will catch her. She needs the brunette to trust her. 

Lexa slowly pulls Clarke back up. She winds her arms around the blonde. When she slightly pulls back, her eyes get lost in Clarke’s blue oceans. Plunge into the deep end and believe to resurface. “Yes.” She breathes against the blonde’s lips. “I will marry you.” Jumping into the deep like this is terrifying, but she has faith that Clarke will be her lifeline.

Clarke pulls a scrunchie from around her wrist that she uses to tie a bun in her hair sometimes. It is green, her favorite color. “I know I don’t have a ring yet.” She laughs because she’s doing this all in a ridiculous order, not planned at all. “But for now, I want you to have this.” She places it gently around Lexa’s wrist. “It is my favorite scrunchie.”

Lexa beams happily. “It is perfect, Clarke.” She cups Clarke’s cheeks in her hands. “You are perfect. This scrunchie means more to me than a ring, because it is yours. It is far more valuable.” The sentiment behind this warms her heart completely. “I will keep this forever.”

Their lips melt together, like they have always belonged together, just like this. The waves silently roll and every sound around them fades away.

When Clarke planned this vacation to Hawaii, she was on her way with what was mostly a fake family. Now she will be able to go home with a real one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry, I'm a hopeless romantic. 
> 
> Okay so Clarke did something really impulsive, but it's clexa. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll update tomorrow since tomorrow is my birthday. (the 25th). Anyway, I might and if I don't I should only miss a day before I do update.


	11. Sleeping together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa wonders where Clarke will sleep, since Niylah kicked her out of the room.

“Where will you sleep now that you have been kicked out of your room?” Lexa asks, recalling what Clarke told her. Her fingers are intertwined with the blonde’s as they walk back to the hotel.

“Hmm.” Clarke forgot for a moment that she doesn’t really have a place to sleep. Last night she got lucky when she tiptoed in the room Lexa, Octavia and Raven are staying in with the children, and when Aden was up. Now they are most likely sleeping and she won’t risk waking them. “I’ll go to the front desk to hear about which rooms they still have. They had one last night, but I didn’t take it and that’s how I ended up with the children. I didn’t wake Tris and Aden, I was going to sleep on the couch, but then Aden was up, so yeah.”

“It is unfortunate that you have been kicked out of your own room, though I can understand why.”

It makes sense that Niylah didn’t want Clarke in the same room anymore. It would have been weird if they’d still sleep in the same bed after breaking up. Oh wow, Clarke broke up with Niylah last night and proposed to her this night. Okay, that definitely is very impulsive and fast. They just got together this night, but things are really serious between them. This is not some quick fling. Clarke has never lied to her. She’s always been honest to her. Yes, the blonde has had certain shenanigans, but she has witnessed most of them.

Clarke squeezes Lexa’s hand lightly as they walk up to the front desk of the hotel they’re staying at. It’s amazing that the brunette said yes. She didn’t expect at all that she was going to propose, but the moment was there and she took it. Some things are better when they are not planned. She asked Lexa to marry her, will more like told the brunette to marry her, because it felt right in her heart and it still feels right. It will always feel right.

“Tomorrow we can talk to our children.” Clarke whispers. “I’m sure they’ll take it all really well. Aden is such a sweet boy and I click with him. He gets along really well with Tris too. Those two will be great siblings for each other.”

“I love how you refer to Tris and Aden as our children.” Lexa can feel all the love Clarke is pouring out. “Tris is an adorable little girl I will love her as if she were my own.” A big part of her already does. “Technically Aden is not my biological child either. Costia is his biological mother.”

“I know you love them both. I’ve seen the way you interact with both Tris and Aden.” Clarke smiles at the endless amount of memories. “You’re an amazing mother, and you’ll be a perfect wife. You are Aden’s mother and now you’ll be Tris’ mother too.”

“When I agreed to this vacation, I never dared to dream any of this would happen. When you were pretending to be my wife, you were there for me. You always have been, at work as well. It feels like you were always able to see right through me. When I was hula dancing on that stage, which we will never speak of again, I heard you cheering the loudest for me, always supportive.”

Clarke will never erase the image of Lexa hula dancing. “I get what you’re saying. You’re saying I should tell everyone how well you can dance.” She winks at the brunette. “You were fabulous up there.”

Lexa rolls her eyes halfheartedly. It’s no surprise that Clarke teases her. “When we were doing that coconut smoochie, I really enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun and you made me feel young. If I were to be asked to do that again with you sometime, I would not object. Surf boarding with you and our children was lovely.” She will have enough good memories to last her a lifetime, but she would love to make even more good memories.

“I would love to do anything you want, as long as it’s with you and our children can always tag along.”

“My background picture on my phone is one where you are sleeping with our children.” Lexa shyly admits. “I fell in love when I saw you there, blissfully asleep with Tris and Aden.”

“See, I’m right, you’re a dork.” Clarke playfully pokes Lexa. “You’re really adorable.”

Lexa slips her stoic mask on. “I am a very serious woman, far from adorable.” Her tone is calm.

Clarke kisses Lexa’s cheek and her stoic mask fades into nothing. “Admit that you’re cute, Lexa.”

Lexa smiles and shakes her head. She will admit no such thing.

Clarke pouts to see if Lexa will give in. “You’re a cute dork, and you know it.” The brunette is her dork.

Lexa closes her eyes. “I cannot see you pouting.” It’s too cute to see Clarke pouting. A smile tugs at her lips. She can see the blonde pouting even when her eyes are closed, she just knows.

“You can hear my voice though.”

“What? Did you say something, Clarke?”

Clarke laughs and pushes Lexa. “Shut up, you love me.” She’s happy knowing that it’s true.

“I do.”

“I like those two words. Remember those for our wedding.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia rolls around in the bed that she’s sharing with Raven, and that she’s supposed to share with Lexa as well. “Lexa sure is running late.” She’s slightly surprised that Lexa isn’t in bed yet.

“She must be having a good time with Clarke. Those two are obviously in love. Maybe they’re still at the cocktail bar, talking and stuff.”

“Hmm yeah.” Octavia agrees with Raven. “Do you think Clarke would get drunk or something?”

“Nah, she seemed to have it under control.” Raven has noticed the way Clarke was limiting herself. Clarke seemed to be responsible about it. “I doubt Lexa would ever let Clarke drink too much while she’s around.” She trusts that Lexa would keep Clarke in check. “They’d be a great match. Lexa is so sober, you know?”

Octavia nods. “Yeah definitely.” She knows Raven isn’t just talking about the fact that Lexa doesn’t really drink. “Clarke has had her eye on Lexa for so long. I’m glad she got rid of Niylah. That really wasn’t going to work out at all.”

“Ugh, I don’t even know what Clarke was doing with Niylah. It was weird. We got this vacation out of it though.”

“Mhm yes.” Octavia kisses Raven and rolls over to straddle her. “We’ve been together for about six years. If we weren’t here, would you have proposed?”

Raven bites her bottom lip. “I’ve had been thinking about proposing to you for a long time. When we got here, it just felt like the perfect place.” She imagined many times how she would propose to Octavia.

“How long had you been thinking about proposing?”

“I had been thinking about it for nearly two years.” Raven admits. It crossed her mind many times. “I’ll never forget the day we met each other and hung out.”

Octavia gasps. “Two years? You waited all that time!? Your proposal was really sweet though. Singing for me was a nice touch, even though you really can’t sing at all.”

Raven smacks Octavia with her pillow. “Shut up, you loved it.” She grins at the younger woman.

“Yeah, I did and I love you.”

“I love you too, O.”

“Well as long as Lexa isn’t here yet, we could have some fun.”

“Mhm, I like the sound of that.”

Octavia holds a finger to Raven’s lips. “Shh, less talking, more kissing.” She leans down so she can claim Raven’s lips.

“It’s a shame Lexa won’t be playing our partner anymore, I was getting the hang of the whole polyamorous relationship.”

Octavia grabs two pillows from the bed and throws them at Raven. “Stop teasing me, I know how you want me all to yourself.” She loves it when Raven is being possessive.

“I want you all to myself because you’re mine. It’s as simple as that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke dings the little bell at the front desk of the hotel. Lexa is holding her hand, wanting to make sure the blonde will have a place to sleep before she leaves.

Someone from the hotel appears behind the desk.

“Hello.” Clarke smiles a little. She knows it’s really late. “I was wondering if there are any rooms still available.” At this point she’d even settle for that expensive suite.

“I will check if there are any, Miss. Do you have a reservation here?”

“Uh yeah.” Clarke knows she reserved two rooms, but she’s kicked out of the one she was supposed to sleep in. “My reservation is on the name of Clarke Griffin.” She knows that she will hear about the two rooms she has, and then she’ll sort of have to explain.

The employee of the hotel types into the computer. “Yes, I see it here. Miss Griffin, two rooms have been booked for five adults and two children. I see here that someone from your company has checked out earlier today.”

Clarke is slightly surprised. “Niylah.” It must have been her, she must have left.

“Yes, she has checked out. Is something wrong with your room, Miss Griffin?”

Clarke shakes her head. “Uh no, not at all.” If Niylah is gone, that means her room is empty now. “I wasn’t sure if my eh… company had left or not.” She wasn’t sure what to expect. Maybe Niylah would have stayed until the end of the vacation and they would have avoided each other. It’s probably for the best that she left.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Miss Griffin?”

“No, that will be all. Thank you.” Clarke smiles friendly at the man. “Have a good night.”

Clarke and Lexa walk away, hand in hand, slowly making their way to Clarke’s room.

When they’re at the door, Clarke looks at Lexa. “Are you going to go sleep with Octavia and Raven, or would you like to come in and sleep with me?” She wants the brunette to choose, either way is fine. “I mean just sleep, honestly. I know everything seems to be going really fast, but that doesn’t mean I’ll rush things like that as well. I’m not saying I don’t want those things with you, because of course I do, I’m just saying I’ll give you all the time you want and need.” There’s no rush for her to get intimate with Lexa, she doesn’t want to mess this up. “I just want to lie next to you, be close to you.”

“You are adorable when you are nervous and shy, Clarke.” Lexa leans closer towards Clarke. “I would love to sleep in your room. It will be nice not to have Raven trying to cuddle me.” Being close to Clarke is something she really likes.

Clarke chuckles lightly. She can imagine what that’s like. “Well I warn you, I like to cuddle as well. So now you’ll have me trying to cuddle with you.”

“I suppose I can live with that.” Lexa smiles at Clarke. “Shall we go in or are we going to stand here all night?” She does feel quite tired. It has been a long day.

Clarke takes her key and opens the door. “After you, milady.” She bows a little and waves one arm towards the open door, trying to be a bit chivalrous.

Lexa grasps Clarke’s hand and kisses her knuckles. “You are charming.” The blonde has always had a certain charm. She walks in and doesn’t let go of Clarke’s hand.

Clarke follows Lexa like a puppy. She closes the door once they are inside. “I just realized that all our stuff is literally in the other room.” It would be bad to tiptoe in the other room now to retrieve pajamas. “I’ve got no clothes here, no pajamas.”

“Would you like to go to the other room so we can get pajamas?”

Clarke shakes her head. “No, that’s really not necessary.” She unbuttons her pants and slips it off while Lexa gasps a bit. “I’ll sleep in my shirt. You could sleep in your shirt as well, unless you don’t want that.” She has slept in her shirt many times before.

Lexa slowly registers Clarke’s words. She takes her pants off and unclasps her bra. When her bra is unclasped, she clumsily slides it from underneath her shirt.

Clarke and Lexa climb into the bed, both clad in a shirt and their underwear. They’re both smiling.

There is a small space between them, since the bed is big enough to fit three people. Lexa knows it’s big enough for tree, since she is supposed to share one in the other room with Octavia and Raven. She doubts they would mind though. It’s much better to be here with Clarke.

Clarke places her hand between them, giving Lexa the opportunity to hold her hand.

Lexa slips her hand into Clarke’s. This feels good. She gives the blonde’s hand a gentle tug.

Clarke takes it as a sign to move closer. She inches towards Lexa. When she is right next to the brunette, she rolls onto her side, places one hand on Lexa’s stomach and lets it rest there.

Lexa moves one hand atop Clarke’s. With her thumb she traces small patterns on the blonde’s hand. Clarke’s skin feels so soft.

Clarke presses her lips tenderly against Lexa’s. “Goodnight, Lexa.” She’s about to pull back, but the brunette stops her.

Lexa weaves her fingers through Clarke’s hair. With careful force, she holds the blonde in place, but not too forceful. If Clarke wants to pull away, she will be able to do so. Their lips move together as one. “Goodnight, Clarke.” Her lips still ghost over the blonde’s.

Clarke lets her head rest on Lexa’s shoulder. A smile appears on her face as the brunette strokes her hair. She loves sleeping like this. She will definitely get used to this. Now that Lexa is hers and will be her wife soon, she will be able to have this with the brunette every night.

Lexa appreciates that Clarke is not trying to rush moments like this. It has been six years for her since she has done certain things. For now kissing is okay, but with other things she prefers to wait a bit longer, not that she doesn’t want this. She wants this just as much as Clarke does, but they don’t have to rush everything.

Clarke loves cuddling with Lexa. The brunette’s warmth is welcoming.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia and Raven are confused when they wake up. They haven’t seen Lexa all night. Eventually they had fallen asleep.

Tris and Aden are awake, they made their way to the bed Octavia and Raven are sleeping in.

Tris crawls in fast and tickles them.

Aden copies Tris and crawls in as well to tickle Octavia and Raven.

Raven groans. “O help me, I’m ticklish.” She grabs Tris and tickles her back. “I’m not really a morning person, kiddos.” She can be a bit grumpy at times in the morning, but when her wakeup call consists of the two cutest children she’s not grumpy at all.

Octavia laughs and wraps her arms around Aden. “Two little devils, trying to wake us up with tickles.” She tickles Aden’s sides. He giggles in response. “Ah, see who is ticklish now.”

Raven places Tris down on the bed and blows a raspberry on her stomach.

Tris coos. “No, auntie Raven.” She tries to push Raven away with her tiny hands. “That tickles!”

Aden looks up at Raven. “Will our mommies be together now?”

“I hope so, Aden.” Raven replies softly. “We’ll have to wait and see.”

“Will you and O be my aunties too?”

Octavia hugs Aden. “We would love that.” She reaches out for Tris and hugs her too. “Raven and I love you both so much.” She has watched Tris and Aden grow up since they were babies.

Aden sits up and crosses his legs. “What is the next plan?” He wants to do more to bring his mommy together with Clare.

Tris sits down next to Aden, waiting expectantly.

Raven smiles at them. “Ah my little disciples.” She feels like for now they don’t really need to make more plans, everything has been going much better than she had planned with Octavia. Lexa’s ex who was on the island at first was a strike of luck, well it was also sad, but Lexa is such a strong woman. Seriously, respect for Lexa. Then Clarke dumping Niylah was Clarke coming to her senses. “I don’t think we need a plan for now, your mommies are doing fine.”

“Where is my mommy?” Aden asks. He thought his mommy sleeps in this bed with Octavia and Raven.

“That’s a good question.” Octavia replies. “How about we all get dressed, go and eat breakfast, and then we’ll see her soon and Clarke as well. Okay?” Surely if they do that, Clarke and Lexa will surface eventually. If not, they could always organize a search party.

“Okay, auntie O.” Aden replies with a small smile. “Can I wear my batman t-shirt?”

“Sure, sweetie.” Octavia gets up from the bed. “What about you, Tris? What would you like to wear?”

“My pink princess dress.”

“Oh batman and a princess.” Octavia smiles at how cute they are. “I like it.” She looks at Raven, Tris and Aden. “The last one to get out of bed won’t get chocolate milk with their breakfast.”

Aden and Tris jump out of the bed and run through to door before Raven can even think about getting up.

Raven gets up and wraps her arms around Octavia. “I’m still going to get chocolate milk.” She kisses Octavia. “Or else I’ll drink yours.”

“What a serious threat that is.” Octavia teases. “Should I be worried now?”

“Let’s go Pocahontas.”

“Oh so I’m back to being Pocahontas?”

Raven shrugs. “We’ve got tiny batman, a little princess and you’re Pocahontas.”

“Fine.” Octavia gives in. “What does that make you?”

“Catwoman.”

“Kiss me right meow, you’re purrrfect.”

Raven rolls her eyes. “That was lame, O.” She kisses Octavia anyway.

Octavia lets her fingers run up Raven’s chest. “I’d love to see you in a leather suit like that.” She can picture it, and damn that would look so great on Raven.

Raven winks at Octavia. “We can arrange something after this vacation. I wouldn’t mind seeing you in one either. We also need a motorcycle.”

Tris walks in, wearing her pink princess dress and purple socks. “Do I look pretty?” She glances up at her aunties. “You have to say yes.”

Octavia scoops Tris up in her arms. “You look beautiful.” She kisses her cheek. “The most beautiful princess I have ever seen.”

“What about me?” Aden asks. He’s dressed fully in black, looking more like a ninja rather than looking like batman.

“Oooh spooky.” Raven pretends to be a bit scared. “I like it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Lexa are holding each other’s hand. They find Octavia and Raven at a table with Tris and Aden, already ordering their breakfast. With their fingers still laced together, they walk up to the table.

Raven elbows Octavia to snap her attention from the menu card to Clarke and Lexa. She has a very good feeling about Clarke and Lexa holding hands. It’s a positive sign. Since they haven’t seen them all night, it has to be good. They have to be together. There’s no way those two wouldn’t be together, it’s so obvious.

Octavia looks up and her eyes drop down to Clarke’s and Lexa’s hands. About time those two love birds hit it off. Okay sure, Clarke is moving on fast from Niylah, really fast even, but those two were never really serious. It looks like Clarke finally manned up and got together with Lexa.

Clarke and Lexa exchange a look. They talked about this when they were getting dressed, and decided they will tell Octavia and Raven and eventually hear how Tris and Aden feel about them being together.

Clarke covers Tris’ ears for a while and at the same time Lexa covers Aden’s ears.

Uh…” Raven wonders what they’re doing. “Okay what is it that we should know that the children can’t hear?”

“Okay, don’t freak out.” Clarke replies. “It could sound like a shock, but try to be calm.”

Raven laughs. “You sound like you’re going to drop a bomb on us or something.” She leans closer towards Octavia.

“Lexa and I are together since last night.”

“Woohoo!” Octavia cheers. “That’s good news!”

“Yeah.” Raven chimes in. “About time too.”

“That is not all of the news we have to share.” Lexa informs them. “There is more.”

Raven raises one eyebrow. “More? Uh, okay. What is it?” She’s thinking what more news there could be.

Octavia cocks her head and waits to hear the rest of the news.

Clarke takes a deep breath. “Okay, please try to be calm.” She’s nervous to share this news, but Octavia and Raven are her best friends. “Last night I… well, I know it’s all going to sound really fast and impulsive, and I admit that it is, but I uh… well I proposed to Lexa.”

Raven’s jaw drops. “Oh my god…” She didn’t expect Clarke to do that. “You proposed to Lexa on the same day I proposed to O? Wow, that’s just…wow.”

Octavia looks at Lexa. “Did you say yes?”

Lexa nods. “I said yes.” She knows it all seems crazy, but it feels right.

“And uh…” Clarke whispers. “We will be getting married on the same day you two are, here on the island, a few days before our vacation ends. So it’ll be a double wedding.” She’s thinking about how each year they could have a double celebration. “It’s not to steal your thunder.”

“Damn, Clarke.” Raven is definitely shocked. “You’re really crazy, but I’m so happy for you two!”

“We don’t mind you’ll be getting married on the same day as us.” Octavia pitches in. “You two better make this work or I’ll be running after you both.” She doesn’t want this to go wrong.

“One more thing.” Raven adds. “You should both tell Tris and Aden. We all wanted you to be together.” She confesses. “The children wanted to help us to get you two together, so uh yeah, don’t be mad or anything. They’ll be excited and happy when you tell them.”

“I knew you would have been up to something.” Clarke replies accusingly. “You two are unbelievable.” She looks at Lexa. “Are you okay with telling our children?”

“D’aww.” Raven can feel herself melting. “Did you hear that, O? _Their_ children.” She likes the ring it has to it.

“I am okay with telling them carefully.” Lexa says, answering Clarke’s question.

Clarke and Lexa both drop their hands from their children’s ear.

Aden looks at them with big eyes. “What is happening?” He feels like they are being strange.

Clarke takes a deep shaky breath. “I’m in love with you mother, Aden.”

“And I am in love with Clarke.” Lexa whispers.

Tris looks at them with her mouth open. “Does this mean that Aden and I have two mommies now?” She wants the answer to be yes.

“If you and Aden are both okay with that, then yes.” Clarke replies. “We want you and Aden to be happy.”

Aden and Tris both squeal. They fling their arms around their mommies.

Lexa smiles at Clarke. “I believe our children like this.” She’s happy that they’re both reacting so well.

“Can I call you mommy now?” Aden asks Clarke.

Clarke nods. “Yes, little man.” She would love that. “If that’s what you want, then I’m okay with it.”

Tris’ eyes expectantly search out Lexa’s.

Lexa smiles at Tris and nods. When she arrived at this island, she was a single mother of one child. At the end of this vacation she will be going home with a wife and as the mother of two children. Everything is starting to look up.

“We have a lot to celebrate!” Raven says loudly. “Two weddings will take place before our vacation here is over, so that’ll be fun.”

During their breakfast, they all sit close to each other and talk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weddings are coming up. :)
> 
> I've been thinking that after all this when I'd write another story, I might like to dabble with one about a polyamorous relationship. My problem is that I find it though to let clexa share, they're like a sacred temple. Yet I do like the idea of Lexa being involved with Octavia or something. Anyway, it's not the time yet for a new story. :)


	12. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More feels...and a little... smut I guess? 
> 
> I'm awkward at writing smut, so it probably will appear weird. 
> 
> Either way, enjoy. :)

Clarke is standing in her hotel room with Octavia, while Lexa is in the other room with Raven and the children. They’re all getting ready for the double wedding. Soon their vacation in Hawaii will be over.

“Are you ready for this, Clarke?”

“Yeah, I’m nervous, but I’m ready.” Clarke replies with a small smile. “What about you? Are you ready for this?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Who knew we would end up getting married one the same day?”

Octavia laughs. “You kind of surprised me when you suddenly proposed to Lexa. I didn’t think we’d be getting married on the same day, but I look forward to celebrate together. It’ll be special each year.”

“It’s amazing where we both ended up isn’t it?” Clarke can hardly believe it sometimes. “About six years ago, you were helping me for the final touches because I was about to get married with Finn. It all felt like it was going so fast back then and look at me now, jumping into this. Back then we met Raven and now you’ll be marrying her.”

“Yeah, it’s quite something.” Octavia knows that a lot has changed since then. “I already said it back then, you both deserved better and now you’ll both have better. Raven will have me and you’ll have Lexa. I never thought you’d end up proposing, I always thought you’d let others propose to you.”

“What can I say, O?” Clarke shrugs a little. “I can still surprise you, even after our longtime friendship.”

“I know you quite well, but you can do the most crazy and unexpected things sometimes.”

Clarke can’t disagree with that. Octavia knows her better than anyone else, yet she still manages to do things sometimes that shock the younger woman. She’s quite the element of surprise. This is all impulsive, but she really wants this. “Lexa makes me happy. I know it’s all going fast, but it’s just…”

“It’s okay.” Octavia takes Clarke’s hands in hers. “I know how she always makes you smile. You’ve been into her for a long time. I’m not going to judge you for asking her to marry you so fast. All I was hoping for was that you two would finally hit it off and date each other, but this is so much better.”

“You look beautiful, O.”

“Mhm likewise, if I wasn’t with Raven I might have dated you.” Octavia winks at Clarke.

“You could always ask Raven to bring in a third wheel.”

“Well for the fake stuff I did because yeah, of course I was going to pull Raven into it.”

Clarke laughs. “I still remember the look on Lexa’s face when you showed up with Raven.” She didn’t seem pleased, but Lexa looked beautiful, as always.

“Are you ready to get married?”

“Yes, and this time nothing is going to ruin the wedding.”

“Well hey if it’s ruined, they say three times’ a charm.”

“That’s not funny, O. Nope, this one will be my charm because it’s with Lexa and it can’t get better than this.”

Octavia holds her hands up in defeat. “Let’s hope Lexa’s ex doesn’t stumble through the doors or who knows, maybe Niylah who has returned or even Finn, seriously who knows? Things have been quite crazy it wouldn’t even shock me anymore.”

Clarke hopes none of those things will happen. This day has to be flawless. As long as it is with Lexa, it will be. She doesn’t need anyone to barge in and ruin their wedding. After this day, they will only have a few more days left here. Those days will be spent as their honeymoon. She booked an extra room and hired a babysitter for Tris and Aden, for their newlywed nights.

“So have you and Lexa… you know?”

“O!” Clarke hasn’t gone there yet with Lexa. “That’s not your business.” They’re taking it slow, which is quite the contrast with how fast they are getting married. How many people can say that someone asked to date them and marry them on the same day? Usually she would never do that at all, but with Lexa everything clicks. They have known each other for about six years now.

“I’m good to go.” Octavia says after glancing in the mirror one last time. “What about you?”

“Yup, all ready. Let’s do this.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is changing into a suit. Raven is in the room with her. The children are getting ready as well, but they’re not nearby.

Raven eyes Lexa from head to toe. “You look good with that suit.” She likes the way it looks on her. “I’ve been thinking about wearing a suit as well, but I opted for a dress.”

“Thank you, Raven.” Lexa smiles politely at her. “That white dress looks beautiful on you.” She has always been able to see that Raven looks good. “Do you think Octavia will be wearing a dress? I know Clarke will.” She can’t wait to see Clarke in her dress.

Raven licks her lips. “Hmm, yeah I think O will be wearing a dress, but it’s possible she’d wear a suit.” She can never know for sure. “I bet Clarke will look stunning.” It’s nice to have an actual conversation with Lexa, it’s rare. “After today we will be besties.”

Lexa lifts one eyebrow up. “Only after today?” She asks curiously. “Why not starting today?”

Raven pulls Lexa into a hug. “Welcome to the club, Lexa.” She grins and lets go.

“You can call me Lex.”

“Whoa, for real?” Raven is definitely surprised. “I thought you hated that nickname.” Lexa always made it crystal clear that nobody is allowed to ever call her Lex. It’s a boundary she doesn’t overstep.

Lexa nods and inhales deeply. “Yes, really.” She doesn’t mind anymore. “Costia used to call me Lex all the time. When everything went downhill, I could not stand anyone calling me Lex. Now, it is okay. I have long moved on. Friends do call each other nicknames isn’t that right, Rae?”

“Please, you can call me babe.” Raven teases with her flirtiest smile.

Lexa rolls her eyes. “Do not push your luck.” She smiles back at Raven and pushes her lightly.

“You’re kinda cool, Lex.” Raven turns to face Lexa and cups her cheeks. “I can do your makeup for you.”

“Get your hands out of my face, Rae.” Lexa tries to swat Raven’s hands away.

Raven tuts Lexa. “Just a little, like a little bit of eyeliner to make those piercing greens show more and a little something on your cheeks for those killer cheekbones you have.” She smirks as she applies a little bit of makeup on Lexa’s face. “You’re seriously hot.” It’s an observation she’s making.

“And you are standing seriously close.”

“Shh, I’m helping you with your makeup. I kinda have to stand close, otherwise it won’t work. There are many things I can do, but applying makeup on your face from the other corner of the room isn’t one of them.”

Lexa tries to stand still. “Are you almost done painting my face?” She waits impatiently until Raven is done. When she looks in the mirror, it doesn’t look so bad.

Raven laughs when Aden walks in, wearing a suit that makes him look like a penguin. “Hey Aden, do you know how penguins waddle?” She shows it with her feet. “Could you walk like that?”

Lexa elbows Raven to make her stop. Aden looks adorable in his little suit. She bought it for him at a shop near the hotel.

Tris walks in with a little white dress. “After my mommies and my aunties are married I will find a wife.” She says with determination in her voice.

“Five years is too young to get married.” Raven notes. She stretches one arm out in front of her. “When you reach up to here, you can marry someone.”

Tris jumps up, hopelessly trying to reach Raven’s arm.

Lexa laughs along with Raven, she’s can’t help it. Tris is too cute.

Raven claps her hands. “Alright, tiny princess and penguin, let’s go.” She smirks as Lexa rolls her eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

When Clarke and Octavia meet up with Lexa, Raven, Tris and Aden, Clarke asks why Aden is moving like a penguin. The only response she gets is Lexa glaring at Raven, which is more than answer enough.  

The small white chapel is beautiful. It’s on top of a cliff with a view over the pacific. White roses are placed everywhere. It's a beautiful place to get married. 

The priest is confused for a while when he greets the four women.

Clarke, Lexa, Octavia and Raven correct the priest fast when he wrongly assumes the four of them would be marrying each other, rather than two separate couples. That’s what they get from marrying on the same day at the same time.

Tris and Aden are standing next to them with the rings, waiting patiently.

Clarke worries her bottom lip between her teeth until it is her turn to share her vows with Lexa. “Dear Lexa, from this day onward, I promise to treat your needs as my own. I promise to treat your son as my son. I’ll hold your hand and I’ll walk this journey with you. Together we are strong. You complete me, you complete my family. Every day I will make sure you know that you are beautiful. I promise you my heart and my soul.” She takes a few deep breaths after spilling her vows.

Lexa looks at Clarke to share her vows. This is all happening the blonde will be her wife. “Dear Clarke, when you asked me to go along with certain acts, did because how could I ever say no to you? Even in your craziest moments, I will jump with you. Even if neither one of us is sure if we will fly or fall, I trust you. You have captured my heart and my soul. I vow to treat your needs as my own, your daughter as my daughter. When you feel lost, I will be there to guide you. You have been my light and I want to be yours as well.”

The priest shifts his attention to Octavia and Raven for their vows.

Raven takes Octavia’s hands in hers. “Octavia, babe, you’re perfect. From the first day I met you, I knew that you’re f- um.” Right they’re in a chapel. “I knew that you’re gorgeous. You have always caught my eyes. I promise I’ll have lots of adventures with you and I’ll make sure you’ll know what it feels like to live. Together we can live every day as if it would be the last. Every day, there will be new memories for us to add to our old ones. I’ll buy that leather suit you really want. You’re amazing with your hands… when you help me, in my shop I mean.”

Octavia chuckles lightly. “Raven, my love, you’re wonderful. The day I met you, I saw something in you that sparked my interest. That spark kept growing and together we’ve made fireworks. I promise that my love for you is a fire that will never be extinguished. I’ll take you on rides with a motorcycle and we’ll be daredevils together. You’re insanely sweet. I love it when you sing, even though you can’t sing, I’d pick you over Celine Dion any day. Your voice will always be music in my ears.”

When Clarke, Lexa, Octavia and Raven finally get to say I do, Tris and Aden hold the rings up.

Tris and Aden close their eyes when their mommies and their aunties get to the kissing part.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure our children will be okay with that babysitter, Clarke?”

“Yes, Lexa, I’m sure.” Clarke smiles sweetly at her wife. “You worry too much. Everything is going to be okay. Tris and Aden are okay.” She knows Lexa’s motherly concern is showing.

“The babysitter will call us if there is a problem, right?”

“Yes, Lexa. Even if they scratch their knee, the babysitter will call us.” Clarke pulls her wife closer towards the bed. “Even if they yawn, she’ll call us.”

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke.”

Clarke leads her wife closer to the bed. There are rose petals spread all over their bed and there are candles everywhere.

Lexa stares in awe. “This is beautiful.” She loves candles and the rose petals really make it complete.

“It’s our honeymoon.” Clarke wants to do all of this as well as she can. “I don’t want you to ever forget this.”

“I would never be able to forget this, my love.” Lexa assures her wife. She steps closer and their lips connect. “I love you, Clarke.”

“Mhm.” Clarke breathes against her wife’s lips. “I love you too, Lexa.”

Lexa grasps the hem of her wife’s nightgown. “Would you mind it if I take this off?” She searches for an answer in Clarke’s eyes.

“I don’t mind, you can take it off.”

Lexa slowly lifts her wife’s nightgown up and takes it off. Her mouth runs dry when she sees that Clarke isn’t wearing anything underneath it. She brings her hands up to her wife’s body and traces every curve carefully, full of admiration.

Clarke shivers slightly as she feels her wife tracing her skin with the uttermost care. Lexa’s hands are soft and gentle.

Lexa’s hands cup her wife’s breasts. They are soft and full. “You are a sculptured goddess, Clarke.” She whispers.

Clarke forgets how to breathe when her wife kisses her neck and grazes her teeth across her skin.

Lexa grasps the hem of her own nightgown. She makes sure her wife is watching before she lifts it over her head, revealing black lace lingerie.

“Wow.” Clarke feels like she needs a drink. “You look so good in that.” She fantasizes what her wife looks like when she’s naked, but she’s not going to push anything.

Lexa takes one of her wife’s hands in hers and brings it up to the swell of one of her breasts. “It is okay for you to touch me.” She can tell that Clarke is hesitating a lot.

“Are you sure? We can take this slow. You don’t have to rush anything for me.”

“I am sure. You have my consent to touch me.”

Clarke swallows the lump in her throat. Her fingers ache when she steps closer and moves to touch her wife’s body. Her hands slowly trial up Lexa’s arms and settle on her wife’s shoulders. She moves her hands down to Lexa’s breasts, while keeping eye contact, so she can see how every touch makes her wife feel. She feels the back of her knees hitting the edge of their bed. Unknowingly, Lexa had moved her closer to the bed.

Lexa gently pushes her wife down onto the bed. She straddles Clarke’s hips and pins her hands above her hand with one hand, leaving one hand free. She uses her free hand to explore her wife’s body further. The soft moans that escape Clarke’s throat spur her on more. She leans all the way down and kisses her wife.

Clarke deepens their kiss. Her tongue licks along her wife’s bottom lip. When both their lips part to allow entrance, there is a battle for dominance with their tongues. She can feel their kiss down to her core. Everything about Lexa is enchanting.

Lexa moves her lips along her wife’s jaw and her neck. She bites down at Clarke’s neck and soothes the bites with tender licks and kisses. She can hear her wife breathing faster and panting slightly.

Clarke brings her hands up to her wife’s hips and lets them rest there for a while. Lexa’s skin is like silk.

Lexa lets one of her knees slip between her wife’s legs, applying a little bit of pressure where Clarke needs her most. She smiles as her wife bucks her hips upwards to grind against her knee. She moves her mouth down to one of Clarke’s breasts. With one of her hands she cups her wife’s other breast, rolling her stiff nipple between her fingers. Her tongue laps tiny circles around Clarke’s breast.

Clarke feels a throb between her legs when her wife’s hand teasingly slides down over her stomach, down to her thighs. She can sense that Lexa knows what she’s doing. “Lexa, please.” She begs. “Stop teasing me, please, I need you.”

Lexa can feel herself getting threatingly close to the edge, purely by having her wife underneath her the way she wants her and by hearing Clarke beg. She moves one hand behind her back and unclasps her bra. She tosses the piece of fabric onto the floor.

Clarke drinks in the sight of her wife’s body. She hooks her legs around Lexa’s waist and flips them over, leaving her on top to straddle her wife’s hips. Slowly and steady, she kisses a trial of butterfly kisses all over Lexa’s chest. Her fingers dip lightly underneath her wife’s black lacy underwear. She stops and pulls her fingers away, but then Lexa’s hands are on hers.

“Clarke, I want this with you.” Lexa really appreciates that Clarke has been taking this slow, but she feels ready now. This is their honeymoon. Her wife has been touching her in ways nobody has for six years. “Please.”

Clarke nods and gives in. “Okay, but if you want me to stop, all you have to do is say the word and I’ll stop.” She respects her wife. She would never want to hurt Lexa.

Lexa tucks a lock of her wife’s blonde hair behind her ear. Clarke is being so gentle with her. She won’t regret this. Her eyes dart down to the scrunchie around her wrist, which reminds her of something. “Clarke, I have something for you.” She offers her wife an apologetic look as she gets up from their bed. “Close your eyes.”

Clarke complies immediately. She crosses her legs to sit down on their bed and shuts her eyes. Nearby she can hear her wife walking around, carefully tiptoeing and she hears drawers being opened.

Lexa moves back to the bed. She sits down on the edge, close to her wife and holds something behind her back. “You may open your eyes now.” She instructs calmly.

Clarke opens her eyes and looks at her wife.

Lexa reveals the item from behind her back and holds it out in the palm of her hand. It’s a compass necklace. “This will ensure that you will always find your way to me, so you may never be truly lost.” She smiles as Clarke holds her hair up. She places the compass necklace around her wife’s neck and whispers in her ear. “You will never lose me.”

Tears run down Clarke’s cheek. She holds the compass in one hand to look at it. “This is beautiful, Lexa. I absolutely love it.” Little attentive gifts like this are far better than rings.

“It belonged to my mother, and it has been passed down from one generation upon the next.” Lexa explains. Before Clarke can argue about it she adds more. “I really do want you to have it and keep it. Perhaps someday, you can pass it on, maybe even to one of our grandchildren.”

Clarke pulls Lexa down into a hug. “You’re so sweet, I love you so much.” She knew that marrying Lexa has been the right thing to do. This is not something she would ever regret.

Lexa’s lips ghost over her wife’s lips. “I love you too, Clarke.” She loves Clarke so much more than her wife can imagine.

Clarke spins her wife into her arms to cuddle. “Even if you would count every grain of sand on the beach, every drop of water into the pacific and every star in the sky, you still wouldn’t be able to count how much I love you.” She kisses Lexa’s cheek. I’m madly on love with you.”

“I’m in love with you and all your madness, Clarke.”

Clarke chuckles lightly. “That’s good news I have a lot of madness.”

“I married every bit of you, you are all mine, including your madness.”

“Getting a little possessive there, Lex?” Clarke teases. She winds one arm around her wife’s waist. “I’m all yours, forever.”

“I have one small problem with that.”

“Oh?” Clarke props herself up on her elbow. “And what’s that small problem.”

“Forever is nowhere near long enough.”

“Shut up, you dork.” Clarke laughs and grabs her pillow. “Take this, Lexa Woods.” She throws it at her wife.

Lexa captures the pillow perfectly. She throws it back at her wife. “Take that, Clarke Woods.”

“Oh you’re on now.” Clarke will take her wife down. “I’ll teach you for last naming me.”

“You last named me first.” Lexa counters truthfully. “I merely repaid that favor.

Together they roll around in their bed while laughing and tickling each other. What began as a heated moment is now descending into a playful and youthful moment.

“Can I have some mercy because I took your last name?” Clarke asks sweetly while twirling a lock of her wife’s hair around with her fingers.

Lexa shakes her head. “No mercy, you are going down.”

“Okay, if that’s what you wish.”

Lexa gasps as her wife moves down between her legs. “Clarke!” A strangled moan escapes from her throat.

Clarke innocently bats her eyelashes at her wife. “Yes, Lexa?” Her voice is low and husky.

Lexa whimpers at the sound of her wife’s voice. “I…I… nothing.” She bites her bottom lip and beckons for Clarke to continue. The things she feels right now are lighting an old flame, but this time much better. It has been so long since she has been this close with someone, so long since she gave all of her to one person. This not just a random person, no this is Clarke and not Clarke Griffin, but Clarke Woods, her Clarke.

Clarke can’t stop the smile on her face. Lexa is her wife. This is the best vacation ever.

“I love you, Le-”

“I love you, Cla-”

They both laugh as they cuddle up with each other, while battling who the little spoon should be. When Lexa ends up as the little spoon, she insists that she’s most definitely not a little spoon, since she is for sure two inches or so taller than Clarke. While Lexa is falling blissfully asleep, she can hear her wife whispering sweetly in her ear. All she can hear Clarke say now is;

“Yup, you’re definitely my little spoon, Lexa.”

Their night ends with Clarke receiving both pillows being thrown at her and the blonde being accidentally on purpose kicked out of the bed five times, while Lexa was definitely maybe sleeping, with her eyes open.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still slightly debating if I would add one more chapter or not, one about when they get back from Hawaii, but I'm not sure yet so that's out in the open. I guess this ending could be decent, maybe? I hope you all enjoyed to ride! :)


	13. Expand our family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Raven have big news to share. 
> 
> Turns out I wrote another chapter after all. 
> 
> Enjoy? :)

A few months have passed. After their vacation to Hawaii, Lexa and Aden moved in with Clarke and Tris, since they do everything in such a strange order. It was only logical for them to move in together. Since Clarke’s place is a lot bigger than Lexa’s small apartment, her place was the best choice. At work Clarke’s employees had been pleasantly surprised to hear what had happened in Hawaii.

Clarke is in her office with a young patient. After a medical checkup, she holds a lollipop out. It’s always lovely to see children. Once her patient is gone, she walks over to her wife’s desk and leans on it.

“You cannot expect me to work properly when you lean on my desk at least once every hour, Clarke.”

Clarke smiles at her wife. “You work too hard anyway. You can use a break.” She grabs the collar of Lexa’s shirt and pulls her over the desk. Her wife’s lips are so soft and sweet. “Mhm, you had a doughnut, didn’t you?”

“It was delicious.” Lexa licks her lips, thinking back about the doughnut.

Clarke nods. “It sure was.” She winks at her wife.

“Monty brought a whole box of them.” Octavia says. She moves away to grab the box. “Want one, Clarke?”

“I want one!” Aden pipes up. He just walked in with auntie Raven and his sister Tris.

Tris jumps up. “Me too!”

Raven grins as she walks in directly behind Tris and Aden. “They have been good little helpers today. Aden was passing me all the right tools today.” She taught him well. “I’ll make a good mechanic out of him someday.”

Clarke kneels down to hug Aden and Tris. “Did you two have fun with auntie Raven?”

Aden nods with a big smile. “Yes, mommy.” He holds his arm out. “Look at all my muscles.”

“Oh my.” Clarke gasps a little and holds a hand in front of her mouth. “You are so strong.”

Lexa smiles brightly and gets up from behind her desk.

“Oh so now you take a break.” Clarke teases. “I see how it is, not for me, but for our children right away.”

“Clarke, I took at least ten breaks for you today.”

“And surprisingly enough you will never risk getting fired for doing so.”

Lexa winds her arms around her wife’s waist. “It would be harsh to fire me, you keep distracting me.” Not that she minds Clarke being a distraction. “I have to deal with your office being across my desk and then you have to rub it in by parading towards my desk every ten minutes.”

“Okay, I’ll try to behave.” Clarke’s eyes twinkle. She kisses her wife’s jawline. “Starting now.” She pulls away and feels Lexa pulling her back.

“You don’t get to do that and pull away, Clarke.”

“I’ll make it up to you later.” Clarke promises. She takes her wife’s hand and presses a tender kiss on her knuckles. “For now, let’s go do something, shall we?”

Lexa nods. “We shall.” She looks at their children. “What do you think, children?”

“We should paintball.” Raven suggests. “It’ll be awesome we can play three against three.”

“Oohhh, I’m in.” Octavia eagerly replies. “You’ll love it, come on you guys.”

“I want to play what auntie Raven said.” Aden says. “Please mommies, can we?”

Tris holds her hands up in a pleading way. “Please mommies, you have to say yes.”

Lexa smiles. “Did you hear that, Clarke?” She nudges her wife. “Apparently we have to say yes.”

“Hmm.” Clarke’s tone is light and bubbly. “It appears so. In that case there is only one thing we can do…” She tries to give her wife a serious look.

“It looks like we will have to say…” Lexa pauses to keep some anticipation. “Yes.”

Tris and Aden squeal. They jump up and down with their enthusiasm.

“Tsk tsk.” Raven smirks. “You’re already riling them up.”

“Take that back, Rae!” Clarke pokes Raven. “It was your idea.”

“I’m not the one who said yes.”

Clarke turns to her wife for help. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“That we need a new babysitter? Yes, I thought you would never ask.”

“Pssh please.” Raven waves her hand around. “You’re both smitten with me.”

As they all walk outside, Clarke locks everything up so they’re all good to go.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hmm, so three against three.” Raven mumbles. “O is in my team, we just need one more in our team. Each team should have a captain.”

“I want to be in a team with my sister.” Aden says while holding Tris’ hand. “We are going to win.”

Raven laughs. “You know what? Forgot about two teams of three, making it three teams of two. I’m teaming up with O, Aden is teaming up with Tris and Clarke can team up with Lexa.”

Octavia nods. “I’m fine with that.” She’s going to win with Raven, everyone is going down. “I’m a paintball champ, so prepare for total annihilation.”

“I will take you up on that.” Lexa says confidently. “Prepare to lose your title.”

“Yeah.” Clarke pitches in. “What my wife said.” She will do this together with Lexa.

“We all know the truth.” Aden interrupts. He holds his chin up. “Tris and I are going to win and we will be the ultimate super champs.”

“Kid, if you win I’ll eat my shoes.” Raven comments. She’s not going to lose against Tris and Aden.

Clarke looks into Lexa’s eyes. “I kind of want Aden and Tris to win now so I can watch Raven eat her shoes.” It would be an interesting sight.

“You have read my mind again, my love.”

Clarke chuckles. “You are pure evil, Lexa Woods.”

“Likewise, Clarke Woods.”

Raven rolls her eyes at them. “No wonder Tris and Aden are little devils.” She can see who they get it from.

Octavia laughs. “No way, Tris and Aden are little angels.”

“We’ll see about that. They look cute and innocent, but they’re plotting against us.”

“I blame Clarke and Lexa for that.”

Tris tugs at Clarke’s sleeve. “Do I get my birthday party tomorrow?”

Clarke scoops Tris in her arms. “Of course, our little princess only turns six once.” She smiles at her wife. They have been arranging everything and it will be huge. Lexa wanted to keep it simple, but she convinced her wife to go all out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The paintball area is reasonably big. The strap on the protective gear, so they won’t have any bruises after shooting the paint balls at each other.

Each team has a colored flag. At the end of the area, there is a camp set up and whoever gets their flag there first wins.

Lexa kneels down next to Tris and Aden, trying to explain to them how to work the paintball guns. Tris will be playing in a team with Clarke and Lexa, while Aden will be in a team with Raven and Octavia.

Clarke and Lexa both warn Raven and Octavia to take it easy on the children, since it is not recommended for such young children to play paintball. They haven’t been denied to play, but they have been warned.

Tris smiles happily when her mothers let her hold the flag.

There are a few other small teams, of strangers that they don’t know.

A horn is being blown and every team begins to spread out from their base into the game field. There are obstacles here and there.

Lexa is the captain of her team with Clarke and Tris. She sees a stranger in the game field ready to shoot a paintball at them. She aims her gun and shoots the stranger. When two more approach, she tucks her head and rolls over the grassy area to roll behind an obstacle.

Tris roars while she runs around with the gun in her hands.

Clarke chuckles at how adorable Tris is. “Look Lex, our tiny warrior is running around.”

Lexa points her finger in Aden’s direction. “And there is our other tiny warrior.” She loves their children so much.

Aden is shooting one paintball after another at strangers.

Octavia is screaming her battle cries, followed by Raven. Aden desperately tries to keep up with them.

Clarke sprints when Aden runs after her. She stumbles down when a paintball hits her in the back. “I cannot believe it, my own son.” She gasps in fake disbelief. “Guess who won’t get dessert tonight.”

Aden laughs as he passes by her. “I know you will me give me dessert anyway, mommy.” He high fives his aunties.

Octavia shoots another paintball at Clarke and grins. She breaks into a song with Raven.

_Bang bang, I shot you down_

_Bang bang, you hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, I used to shoot you down._

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Technically Aden shot me down.” She looks at Aden. “Your own mother, how could you?”

“It was really easy, mommy. You were being sloppy.”

Raven laughs. “Yeah Aden, you tell her.” She winks at Clarke. “Better luck next time.”

“Hello, Raven.” Lexa smiles evilly before shooting a paintball at Raven and ducking behind an obstacle. “Bang, bang!” She mocks from behind the obstacle.

“Argh, Lexa!!” Raven looks at Octavia. “Go get her.”

“Aye, aye captain.” Octavia chuckles. “Let’s go Aden, our captain is down.” She looks at her wife. “Told you I should have been the captain.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Octavia runs off with Aden, trying to get to Lexa and Tris and trying to get their flag to the camp first.

Lexa feels like she’s having a war when Tris receives a paintball from Octavia against her armor. Okay that’s it, Octavia is going down. She jumps up from behind a bush and lands a paintball directly on Octavia. “Mwuahaha!”

Octavia stares. “Oh my god, you’re going crazy.” She laughs as Lexa continues her wicked laugh.

“Game over, mommy.” Aden says. He holds his paintball gun out and shoots Lexa down. He runs towards the camp with his flag and cheers. “I am the champion.”

Raven sings loudly. “Guess whose back in a son of a b-” Lexa’s hand wraps around her mouth, stopping her abruptly. “I was gonna say son of a babe!”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Sure you were, Rae.”

“Yeah, I’m with them on this one.” Octavia agrees. “You and behaving doesn’t match.”

“Well now y’all never know.”

“We are missing out greatly.” Lexa teases. “How sad that we have to miss this. Oh well.”

“Clarke, keep your wife in check!” Raven pushes Lexa and is pushed back in response. “One day, Lex, one day.”

When Lexa mimics Raven, Tris and Aden giggle.

“Really mature.” Raven snickers. “Clarke, I need to borrow your wife for a while, I want to show her that hill at the park. It will be quite the trip.”

“Don’t make me tie your shoelaces again, Rae.”

“Yeah no thank you, that was evil.” Raven hasn’t forgotten that day. “It’s pure evil to sneak up on me while I’m under a car and to tie my shoelaces together. I tripped when I got up!”

“Eh, I was there to catch you.”

“You sure teach your kids great stuff, Clarke Woods.”

“Don’t you full name me, Raven Reyes.”

“Oh hush, I know how you’re beaming all over being a Woods.”

Octavia places Aden on her shoulders. “Time to celebrate our victory.” She holds on to Aden’s legs so he won’t fall.

Raven lifts Tris up her shoulders when she sees the little girl pouting. “It looks like we’re scre-eh hum. We’re totally whipped by these two adorable kiddos. Ah, the toll of being aunties.”

“We could go eat waffles.” Clarke suggests. “It’ll be my treat.”

“So Clarke, when summer swings along, are you going to pay for our trip again?” Octavia teases Clarke on purpose. “I wonder how you’ll go back home this year, let’s see, last summer you got home married… so this year hmm… pregnant maybe?”

“Shut up, O. That can’t happen.”

“With you anything can happen.”

Clarke hopelessly rolls her eyes. “I’m telling you that can’t happen.” She glances at her wife. “You seem to forget that Lexa can’t possible get me pregnant, besides we have two beautiful adorable perfect little angels already.”

“Perhaps Octavia or Raven will end up with a child.” Lexa adds, considering the possibility. “You both have been together for a long time. It would not be so surprising.”

“Well about that…” Raven smiles nervously. “O and I want to uh… share some news with you.”

“Oh my god.” Clarke gasps. “Is one of you pregnant?”

Raven shakes her head. “No, no, no.” She lets out a breathy laugh. “That’s not it, I swear. We’ll talk about it soon, yeah?”

Clarke is curious to know what news her best friends have to share.

“We’ll talk about it after Tris’ birthday party.” Octavia promises. “Let’s just get through that day first, and then we’ll talk about it.”

“Okay you guys, you’re really killing me here with my curiosity.”

“Patience is a virtue, Clarke.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tris screams so loud the windows might break when she sees her birthday party.

In a big room of their house that Clarke kept locking up for a few weeks, everything for the party has been created. The broad stairs that used to be there is now a slide and on top there is a stack of matrasses. There is a small stage in the room with microphones for karaoke. Music is playing. There is a large table filled with sweets and another large table filled with plastic cups to drink.

There are balloons dangling up at the ceiling. Every child from Tris’ class and every child from Aden’s class has been invited. In a corner there is another table with all the gifts stacked upon it.

Tris gets to slide down on a matrass first. She lies down on her stomach and giggles as she slides down. This is the best birthday party ever.

Clarke steps onto a matrass, fully confident.

“Clarke, what are you doing?” Lexa is a bit worried. “You will fall.”

Clarke feels herself slip. She grips her wife’s wrist. They both fall down on top of the matrass. The matrass slides down so fast. Raven who had been standing down the slide is scooped up by the matrass and falls on top of Clarke and Lexa.

The children all laugh loudly, along with Octavia, highly amused by Clarke’s clumsiness.

Raven grumbles when she gets up. “Okay, I brought a sweet gift for Tris.” She grins proudly. “You should all go outside, there’s a piñata now, and it’s filled with candy!”

The children squeal and hurry to go outside.

Clarke and Lexa could have guessed Raven would do something.

Raven gives Tris a blindfold and a baseball bat. She sits the little girl in the right spot. “Okay Tris, swing at it!” She stands at a safe distance.

Tris swings the baseball bat around. She feels it hitting the piñata. When all the children at her party scream that there’s candy, she pulls the blindfold off and is met by a bunch of candy.

“That sure was a big piñata.” Clarke notes. “I’m not an expert, but aren’t they usually a bit smaller?”

“I’ll have you know, I spent hours and hours making that thing.”

Clarke smiles. “I believe the children love it, or well, loved it. How does it feel to see your hard labor being smashed in a few minutes?”

“Might feel better if I get some of that fruity punch you made.”

There is music playing. The children stuff themselves with so much candy their stomachs are aching. Clarke and Lexa blame Raven for that, to which Raven fires back that they don’t know how to say no.

Octavia is trying to show her best moves while she slides down on a matrass. She pretends to be surfing and tries to slide down smoothly. Her little stumble at the end is not smooth at all.

Lexa surprises her wife by grabbing a microphone to sing. She picks out a song and sings with Tris.

Clarke loves her wife more and more. She’s still so happy that Lexa said yes to her in Hawaii. It’s a sweet time she’ll never forget. Eventually she wants to go back there so they can cherish those memories and create more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Lexa are sitting at a table in a restaurant. They have been invited by Octavia and Raven. Tris and Aden are at school.

Raven skims through the menu card. “I’ll have spaghetti.” She prefers basic food. “And a glass of lemonade.”

“Yeah.” Octavia puts her menu card down. “I’ll have the same.”

“Well, then I’ll have spaghetti as well.” Clarke says. “And a glass of…hmm, sparkling water.”

Lexa smiles politely at the waiter. “Make that four please and a glass of water for me.”

The waiter scribbles it down on a small notepad and walks away.

“O and I dragged you out here so we can share our news.”

“So this is not a friendly dinner with no strings attached?” Clarke teases. “I feel a little used now.”

“Shh, Clarke.” Octavia holds a finger to her lips. “This is important and we need your full attention.”

“Yeah and don’t freak out on us.” Raven adds. “We were there for you in Hawaii and before that, during all your shenanigans, so keep that in mind.”

“Okay, now I’m actually concerned.”

Lexa agrees with her wife. Octavia and Raven sound quite serious.

The waiter brings their drinks and tells them their spaghettis will be brought to them shortly.

Lexa is proud of her wife for not ordering any alcoholic drinks. Clarke drinks occasionally, but certainly not often and when she does, it is limited. She wouldn’t have minded it if her wife would have opted for a glass of wine.

“Okay.” Octavia takes a deep breath. “Raven and I have decided a while back that we do want a child. Neither one of us is really big on the whole pregnancy thing.”

“We have been talking about it secretly since Hawaii.” Raven admits. She had kept it on the down low with her wife all this time. “We decided we want to adopt a child.”

“Wow, that’s amazing you guys!” Clarke is enthusiastic. “Lex and I will be aunties!” She nudges her wife gently and smiles. “What do you think, Lex?”

Lexa matches her wife’s smile. “It is good news. Having a child is a blessing.” She loves Tris and Aden with all her might.

“You were worried we would freak out because you want to adopt?” Clarke doesn’t understand why that would freak them out. “It’s totally okay to adopt.”

Raven and Octavia both shift nervously.

“Well, there’s a… tiny detail.” Raven is concerned to let them know, unsure of how they’ll react. “We have tried to adopt, but there’s a small issue. When we tried to adopt, we were denied and it was my fault.”

Clarke cocks her head. “You were denied? Why would they do that?” Raven and Octavia both are amazing with children.

Raven stares at her hands. “My record just… it’s not clean. There’s something from my past, from when I was younger and just did stupid things. Based on that, they denied us. They were very strict.”

“Whoa… There’s something on your record?”

“Clarke, focus, please.” Raven fidgets with her shirt. “This is important.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. Please go on.”

“Monty arranged certain paperwork for us, because I asked him to help us. And no, before you think what you might be thinking, he didn’t create a fake empty record for me, I’m not that dumb.” Raven has no idea how Clarke and Lexa will react. “We uh…well…we’ll be going on a trip soon, and so are you and Lexa.”

“What do you mean?” Lexa is confused. “We have not been informed about a trip.”

“That’s because I’m informing you now.” Raven looks at Clarke. “You needed my wife and I in Hawaii and before that, we’ve always been there for you. Now we need you, and your wife.”

Their spaghettis are being placed in front of them.

Octavia takes over from her wife to explain things to a very confused Clarke and Lexa. “Monty helped us with a lot of paperwork and well uh… heh…” She twists her fork in her spaghetti. “We will be making a trip to Spain, for a week. Tickets are already booked, this one is on us.”

“And that’s not all.” Raven adds. “As we said, thanks to me, we’re not allowed to adopt. So okay this is going to sound crazy, but Clarke, you know what crazy is like. “According to the papers we arranged… you and Lexa will be adopting a child, of course not really. You two will go with us, adopt our child for us and then when we’re back, we’ll have our child.”

Lexa gasps. “That is illegal.” She can’t believe they’re asking this. “You are asking us to be fake adoptive parents?”

“Yes… yes, that’s exactly what we’re asking.”

“Oh my god.” Clarke is so shocked that she doesn’t feel like eating anymore. “That’s illegal and that’s just… oh my god. You thought I was bad when Lexa was pretending to be my fake ex-wife! Here you are, with fake papers.”

Octavia and Raven both burst out laughing. “April first, morons.”

“I’m going to kill you both!” Clarke shouts. “Lex, help me do this.”

“With pleasure.”

“Wait, wait.” Octavia is trying to catch her breath and to stop laughing. “Okay, we’re a little bit sorry. No, the child stuff wasn’t a joke. I mean we have been talking about children.”

“We signed up to be foster parents.” Raven proudly announces. “So yup, that’s what we truly wanted to share and this is not an April fools’ joke. We’re going to be fostering three children. They’re siblings and they couldn’t place them yet, because nobody was willing to take all three of them and they insist on not splitting them.”

Clarke forgives them for the mean joke they pulled. “Wow… three children. Are you both sure?” Three is quite a few at once.

Octavia takes a photo out of her wallet and slides it over the table.

Clarke and Lexa take a look at the picture and the three children on it.

“Awe.” Clarke can feel herself melting. “They look sweet and it’s great that you two will be doing this.”

Lexa agrees with her wife. “They will be lucky to have you both, despite how mean you two can be with what you call jokes.” She’s still processing their joke, never having been a fan of April fools. “What are their names and when will they will be living with you both?” She’s surprised they will be fostering three children. They are still in their twenties, just like Clarke and her. Tris is six and Aden is seven, because she and her wife both were mothers at a young age.

Octavia and Raven point their finger at the picture to talk more about the three children they will soon be fostering. Their bright smiles reach all the way up to their ears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. What can I say? I really like including children in stories. :) 
> 
> I also like those movies with those crazy big families, such as cheaper by the dozen. I even considered writing a story where Clexa would have like twelve children or something, haha. Okay yes, I'm a tad crazy, maybe. 
> 
> Hope this newly added chapter was enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> After I had seen the movie 'Just go with it' again, I felt like I needed to write a story that's sort of based upon it. 
> 
> If you have any thoughts or comments, feel free to leave them below. It is nice to know what people think. :)


End file.
